The Unmasking of Rex Red and Wolf McBlue
by PernDragonrider
Summary: What was the reason for Jason being so bulked up with muscles during Forever Red and why haven't any of his teammates seen him since just after the Turbo movie. I think readers will be surprised at my take on the reason. NOTE: Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Unmasking of Rex Red and Wolf McBlue**_

By: PernDragonrider (with major help from Ghost Zero)

**Disclaimer:** Power Rangers belongs to Disney, not me. World Wrestling Federation (WWF) and WWE belong to Vince McMahon. No copywrite infringement intended with this work of fiction. No money is being made and this fictional writing was done for enjoyment, not profit.

**Notes:** A big thank you to Ghost Zero who was responsible for getting this plot bunny to have bitten me. Thanks for all of your help Ghost; it wouldn't have been possible to write this without your input and advice.

Chapter One 

Jason Lee Scott, former Red Mighty Morphin and Gold Zeo Power Ranger, walked into the front office of one of LA's biggest radio stations and approached the receptionist almost awkwardly. He stood there and smiled brightly when she turned her attention to him.

"Can I help you sir?" The petite, shapely, blond asked as she looked up at him towering over her and the desk she sat behind. /Oh my. This one is built and luscious./ The receptionist thought as she had to stop herself from drooling.

"Yes, I have an appointment with Mrs. Park at one o'clock." Jason replied his soft baritone held nothing but a business like tone besides the smile that showed through. "Would you let Mrs. Park know that I'm here please? My name is Jason Scott."

"I'll let her know that you're here, Mr. Scott." The receptionist replied with another bright smile. She picked up the phone, as Jason stood and almost lounged against the counter that was part of her desk.

The intercom connection she'd dialed was answered with a hurried and frazzled, "What is it now, Anna?"

"There is a Mr. Jason Scott here to see you Tanya." Anna replied with a worried tone. "He says he has a one o'clock appointment with you."

"I don't remember making an appointment." Tanya said with a disgruntled smile. "I'll be right up to take care of it." /Dang I don't need this./ Tanya thought as she hurried from her small cramped office and through the maze of corridors that would take her to the reception area of the radio station she worked for. /Adam's birthday is in a week and I've not found anything to give him. Not to mention that Justin is graduating with his Associate's Degree on the same day./ Tanya's mental rumblings brought her to the reception area and she looked around. Her eyes lit up with happiness and she squealed Jason's name as she ran straight to him. "JASON!"

Jason looked up from where he'd been leaning casually against a wall and his handsome face broke into a huge welcoming smile when he saw Tanya running toward him. He just stepped away from the wall slightly and braced to keep Tanya's headlong charge from knocking both of them on the ground. He opened his arms and was rewarded for the effort with Tanya's body connecting solidly against his own. "Hey, slow down, Tanya." Jason said as she ran into him at almost full speed.

"Oof." Tanya grunted as she made contact with Jason's body and then shrugged off the loss of breath as she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "God it's so good to see you!" Tanya gushed.

"Easy Tanya." Jason said with an indulgent smile and tone of voice. "I need to breathe now; if you don't mind?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Jase." Tanya said sheepishly as she released the near stranglehold she had on his neck. "You're looking good. What have you been up to and where the devil have you been hiding?"

"Haven't been hiding anywhere, Tanya." Jason answered with a secretive smile. "Just been busy working."

"Working out is more like it, Jason Lee Scott." Tanya scolded even as she admired the muscular build of her former teammate. "What are you doing in LA?"

"Can we take this to your office or can I take a friend to a late lunch?" Jason evaded the question with one of his own. "I don't have much time before I have to meet up with my partner so we can discuss our plans for an upcoming event."

"Anna, I'm gone for a couple of hours." Tanya said smiling at the receptionist's nod of acceptance. "Let CJ or Lee know that I'm taking a late lunch and I won't be back in time for my shift. They'll hook me up because they owe me for covering for them last week."

"Got it Tanya." Anna replied and then added a teasing. "Have fun. Oh, and what should I tell that gorgeous hunk, your husband Adam, if he calls for you while you're gone?"

"Tell him that I'm having lunch with an old friend that's golden." Tanya said with an absolute serious tone and straight face. She even managed to hide her smile when Jason's happy laughter was heard echoing in the large reception area.

"I'll tell him those exact words." Anna said with an equally serious tone of voice. She'd realized that when Jason's laughter had burst out that it would more than likely make sense to Adam too.

Jason and Tanya left the building and Jason led Tanya to the adjacent parking lot. "I'm parked in the visitor's lot, Tanya. We can take my ride."

Tanya nodded and walked with Jason to the visitor's parking lot and stopped dead in her tracks when Jason walked up to the passenger door of a shining black, brand new Hummer with three interwoven stripes of color in red, green, and gold running down the side of it. Jason unlocked the car with his remote and opened Tanya's door for her. "Your chariot awaits, madam." Jason said teasingly with a slight bow.

"Whoa, Jase." Tanya said with a low whistle. "You and your partner must be doing really well if THIS is your ride."

"We get by." Jason said as he helped Tanya into the vehicle and then trotted around the hood and jumped into the driver's seat. "I know the perfect place to eat where we can talk without having to shout over other conversations."

Tanya sat in the luxurious leather seats and watched Jason navigate the LA traffic with an ease she'd never mastered. She was enjoying the scenery and didn't notice when Jason turned away from the downtown area and headed out into the more exclusive parts of the city. Tanya watched the houses passing and was surprised when she felt the Hummer slow and make a right hand turn into a gated driveway. Jason simply pressed a button on the dashboard and the gates swung open without a sound.

"My place." Jason said with a small smile. "I'm sharing until my partner's house next door is completed."

"Jason what exactly do you do for a living?" Tanya asked with a gasp of surprise when she saw the large mansion come into view through the tree lined and shady driveway.

"I'll explain once we're inside, Tanya." Jason said with a devilish twinkle in his eye. "Don't worry, everything we do is legit."

Jason parked the Hummer in front of the main door to the house and he jumped out with a sigh. "God I am so glad to get home. No offense Tanya, but I hate suits. This damned tie is choking me to death."

Tanya laughed as Jason opened her door and the two went into the house together.

"Hey McBlue!" Jason yelled as they entered the house and door closed behind them with a silent click. "Company's here!"

Tanya almost fainted when Billy Cranston entered the foyer wearing nothing but a pair of tight denim shorts and was rubbing a blue towel over his hair.

"Hey!" Billy said without looking at Jason. "About time you got back. Vince has been calling since you abruptly departed while conversing with him earlier. Since you did not consider relating the details of your plan to me; I have allowed the answering machine to receive the multiple and long missives he's been leaving. He is not pleased, Jason."

"Sorry, bro." Jason said with a small smile. "I thought of the perfect plan this morning, when I looked at the birthday calendar, while I was talking with Vince earlier. I jumped into some decent duds and took off to get the one person that could help us pull this off without giving everything away too soon. Billy, get that danged towel off your head and say hello to Tanya before she faints."

Billy quit rubbing the towel over his hair and looked up at Jason in exasperation. "Tanya? What would Tanya be doing at our domicile without the accompaniment of her husband?"

"Billy?" Tanya questioned from where Jason blocked Billy's ability to see her. "When did you get home? Where did the muscles come from and what are you and Jason into?"

"Tanya!" Billy cried with delight and surprised her completely when he lifted her off the floor with his exuberant hug.

"Billy, put her down!" Jason teased and then sighed when the phone rang. "Excuse me, but I need to take this call from Vince before he gets really pissed at me. I'll be right back."

Jason ran down the hallway and disappeared through a doorway. Seconds later the telephone stopped ringing. Billy took Tanya on a quick tour of the house and they finished the tour in the room Jason had disappeared into. As the two entered the room Jason could be heard saying, in exasperation, "Look Vince. (Pause.) We agreed to lose the masks and we are; (pause) but you agreed to let us lose them the way we wanted. (Pause.) My plan of attack is sound and I'm in the process of finalizing the details right now. (Pause.) Just get those four tickets sent out here by express or a courier ASAP. (Pause.) No, Vince I'm not telling you how to do your job as long as you quit telling me and Bill how to do ours. (Pause.) I can always use that clause in our contracts (longer pause). I thought you'd see it my way. Just get me the ringside seats as soon as possible. The masks are absolutely coming off during my title match with Hunter next week. Bill and I decided that since our fans have made us so popular that we're going to get a couple of them to unmask us. Yes Vince, Hunter knows exactly what we have planned. We're going to be working on it with him and Hogan again tomorrow. All right, and thanks boss. You're the best, even if you are as aggravating as one of those monsters that attacked my hometown all the time; see you in Anaheim on Thursday night. We'll be there and we're ready to rumble. Later boss man." Jason hung up the phone and sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Vince giving you some hassles again, Jase?" Billy asked as he stepped behind Jason and began massaging his neck and Jason sighed as Billy's hands worked out the kinks he'd developed arguing with Vince McMahon their employer.

"He's just giving me grief because we were supposed to have lost the masks last month. He agreed that we could do it during my title match against Hunter next week. Tanya, come in and have seat. Billy and I will explain what's been going on in our lives since we last saw you guys. I can only hope that Adam and Rocky are still big wrestling fans or my idea is down the tube."

"Wrestling fans?" Tanya asked and then smiled an impish grin as she asked, "What does them being fans have to do with anything?"

"Who are their favorite wrestlers, if you know?" Billy asked as he sat down on the large couch in the room.

"Justin, Tommy, Adam, and Rocky are all very big fans of Rex Red and his manager." Tanya said as laughter crept into her voice.

"Whew", Jason sighed in relief as both he sank into the couch across from where Tanya and Billy were sitting. "Problem solved, little bro."

"Affirmative." Billy said relief and happiness in his voice and a smile on his face, as he finally relaxed completely.

"What problem is solved and what's…" Tanya started asking and then stopped in mid sentence when it finally dawned on her what Jason had yelled when they'd walked into the house about 45 minutes earlier. "You two are Wolf McBlue and Rex Red?"

"Guilty as charged, Tanya." Jason said with a small smile. "I'm Rex and Billy's Wolf. Our boss and owner of the WWF, Vince McMahon, has been after me to quit wrestling solo and team up with Billy. We didn't want to do it at first, but we finally decided we would. Next week during my title match against Triple H we're going to publicly lose our masks. We both wanted the fans to be in on this and Vince let us run with the idea. I've been wracking my brain and Billy's for a way to make this work for the last month. I was talking with Vince this morning when I looked down at the birthday calendar I keep for all the Rangers. I saw Adam's birthday listed for next Wednesday and my brain finally fell into gear. I'm going to give you four front row, ringside, tickets for the event at the Coliseum next Friday. I want you to tell Adam that you used some connections from work and got them for him. Two are for Adam and two are for Justin's graduation present."

"You're going to get them to help?" Tanya asked and then smiled brightly. "They'll love it and then they'll kick both of your asses to the Moon and back for not telling them!"

"We know." Jason said with a smile. "Bill and me are planning to sneak them pass for backstage and then we're going to take them out to dinner and bring them back here for the weekend. Here's the best part. We've also managed to get Aisha, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, and Kat coming out to dinner and back here with us. We want to celebrate our 'unmasking' with all our friends."

"Not just that, but if you agree to go along with our deception you'll be able to see their reactions from where you'll be waiting for us to join you for a late dinner together." Billy said with a surprisingly concerned tone of voice. "We've reserved a private room at the newest and most exclusive club in town, the Ranger Space. You and the others will have exclusive closed circuit television of the entire event, should you care to watch, along with anything you wish to eat or drink while waiting for us to join you. You're the only one of our friends and former teammates that is aware of what we do for jobs, Tanya. Both Jason and I trust that you can keep our secret until next Friday evening?"

"Adam will strangle me if he finds out I knew about this beforehand; but I'll do it." Tanya said with a large smile. "I've been trying to think up something for his birthday that would be a great gift and also trying to find something to give Justin for his graduation. Thank you, you've solved my problems too."

"Anytime, Tanya." Jason said seriously as he rose from where he was relaxing. "I promised you a late lunch. Let's get into the kitchen and I'll whip up a quick Thai stir fry."

Tanya gasped in shock as Jason rose from the chair and she followed with Billy close behind her as they went into the large and well-appointed kitchen of Jason's home. "Don't gasp, Tanya." Jason said as they entered the kitchen that was just off the office they'd been in. "I haven't poisoned either Bill or myself in the five years we've lived or the four years we've been working together. Oh, and don't even hint that Bill's anywhere near Earth. All of his e-mails are still being routed through Cestro on Aquitar."

"When did you actually get back, Billy?" Tanya asked with a concerned voice. "We all missed you and would have been there to welcome you home with a party."

"Truthfully, if Jason hadn't contacted me a year after I'd left and professed his need for my assistance, I don't believe that I would have ever come back to Earth, Tanya."

"How did you manage contact him without us knowing about it?" Tanya asked and then her mouth watered in anticipation as she smelt the food Jason was cooking while her and Billy sat at the round wrought iron and glass table in the breakfast nook that was the size of her formal dining room at her own home.

"I went to the Power Chamber, just before Divatox's attack that destroyed the place." Jason said absently as he was dishing up the food. "I got Demitria's permission to use the communications equipment and talked to Bill for about two hours before he agreed to come home. Been together ever since and have been wrestling for Vince for about two years now. We're just to the point that we make enough money so that we can finally quit dipping into the Emergency Fund to survive."

"Emergency Fund?" Tanya asked with a small frown. "What's that?"

"Oh, we'll tell everyone about that next Friday night." Jason said with a dismissive tone of voice even as he shot Billy a glare of warning to change the subject.

"Truthfully," Billy said as he swallowed quickly. "We have just recently settled down to the point that we're able to see anyone. We've spent the last four years living out of suitcases and motel rooms while traveling all over the United States. We're due a break and after our unmasking next Friday, we're going to be cutting back on the number of appearances that we perform so that we can start working on our tag team moves. Professional wrestling is not the fake showing that most believe it to be. The blows from your opponent are real, but just not as violent as they appear on television and to the live audiences. The anger and the bluster at each other are just that and most of the people we work with are nothing like the persona they portray. Jason and I have finally come to the point that we're able to miss a month or two of work and still be able to eat and pay our bills without having to choose between those two necessary items. We never set out to become professional wrestlers. We were working for the World Wrestling Federation in behind the camera positions and we were working on some new attack moves for another of the wrestlers hours before anyone should have been in the building. Jason was showing me the moves and explaining as he acted it out and then he'd have me use it on him while the wrestler we were developing this for watched from an audience member's perspective. There were also one or more of the video directors there watching to see if the move looked as effective for broadcast purposes."

"I'm not going to argue with whatever deity had Vince and Shane in the building six hours before they needed to be that day. " Jason said quietly. "If we hadn't been working on a way to compensate for Steve's neck injury so he could still wrestle, we wouldn't be here today talking with Tanya."

"I too am loath to contradict our good fortune at being gone from the apartment that day." Billy said with a slightly sad tone of voice.

"What happened?" Tanya asked sensing that there was a bigger story behind the one they were telling.

"Suffice to say that while we were occupied by work that the apartment complex we lived in was destroyed an explosion and fire." Billy said with a distracted and sad voice.

"We weren't at home, Bill." Jason said gently as he laid his left hand over Billy's shaking right hand. "We weren't supposed to be at home that day because it wasn't our time. I miss Dani and Toni as much as you do; but apparently it wasn't fated for us to keep them. We'll find someone else, bro. I promise that one day we'll find someone to share out lives with."

Tanya was surprised when tears sprang into the eyes of both men. She ducked her head and then looked back up in a few seconds. "Who are Danny and Tony?" Tanya asked as she looked like she'd never seen Jason or Billy before.

"Dani and Toni had the apartment next door, Tanya." Jason said sadly. "Bill and I had been dating them for about six months, Dani for me and Toni for Bill, and both of us were getting read to ask them to marry us. We'd bought the rings that morning and were taking them out that night and asking them. We never got the chance."

"You were going to marry men? You're GAY!" Tanya asked with a shocked gasp and then watched as both Billy and Jason scowled and then smiled sadly.

"T…O…N…I, Tanya." Billy said with deep sadness in his voice. "Antonia Maria DeMarcos. A female and one I cared for deeply."

"D…A…N…I." Jason said quietly and sadly. "Danielle Carlotta McBride. Also, female and I loved her."

"Oh." Tanya said and then quickly jumped from her chair and hugged first Jason and then Billy. "I'm so sorry, for both of you. Why didn't you call us and tell us?"

"We've lived." Billy said sadly. "Vince and the others were absolutely wonderful in understanding our increasing bouts of anger as well as seemingly endless tears for almost a year."

"We almost turned down Vince's offer to leave the fight manager's positions we held and to start working in front of the cameras instead of behind." Jason said quietly. "He was the reason we weren't home that day. He'd seen us working together in the ring to demonstrate the moves for Steve and the cameras. He and Shane pulled us into an office at the stadium and started talking. They didn't shut up for almost four hours and the only reason they did shut up was because we agreed to consider the offer."

"We bolted from the arena and hurried back to our apartment as fast as we could." Billy's voice was distant and the tears he was holding in could clearly be heard in his tone. "When we actually did arrive in the vicinity of our domicile; we couldn't get there because everything was blocked by emergency vehicles. Dani and Toni were only identifiable by their dental and DNA records."

None of the people at the table moved for few moments when a stranger's voice issued from the doorway to the office. "We take care of our own when they're hurting and both Jason and Bill were one of us because they worked for Vince."

Jason's head snapped up and he forced a bright smile as he said quietly, "Hey Mick. Come on in. There's Thai in the wok on the stove. What's up?"

"Coming to see why the two of you haven't been into the office today?" Mick said with a smile. He helped himself to a large plate of food and got a drink from the fridge as he sat down across from Jason. "Hunter and Hogan both are chomping at the bit waiting to hear the details of how you're, finally, going to lose masks. Besides, Vince called and ordered me to bring you these." Mick slid an envelope across the table to Jason and smiled when Jason opened it to find the not only the four tickets he'd requested, but ten tickets. Jason slid the extra six tickets out of the envelope that bore the WWF logo and passed the rest to Tanya.

"Vince didn't have to send you all the way out here." Billy said taking the envelope from Jason's hand and putting it in front of Tanya. "Mick, this is an old school friend of mine and Jason's, Tanya Park. Tanya, Mick Foley; better known to wrestling fans as Mankind or Cactus Jack."

"My husband is going to shoot me dead." Tanya groaned and then put her hand out to shake hands with Mick Foley. "Pleasure to meet you."

Mick shook her hand and smiled happily. "Always a pleasure to meet a pretty lady."

"Back off Foley!" Jason growled with a teasing note in his voice. "She's taken already and besides the fact that your wife would have you for dinner if you ever cheated on her, her husband holds at least two, if not more, black belts.

"I can look and appreciate all I want." Mick shot back with a bark of laughter. "I just can't partake."

Tanya blushed at Mick's words and looked at her watch. "God!" She exclaimed. "Adam is going to kill me. I was supposed to be off work and at home by now."

"Tell him you got held up with his birthday present, Tanya." Billy said as he reached across the table and tapped the envelope by her plate. "That will keep him from being angry or upset as well as provide him with another conundrum to ponder over what you would be giving him that would make you tardy coming home from your place of employment."

"I'll drive you back to the station, Tanya." Jason said as he started to get up from the table and then he groaned as his back protested. "Ouch."

"I'll provide Tanya with transport back to her workplace, Jason." Billy said as he rose from the chair and gently pushed Jason back down into his. "Mick would you assist Jase into the workout room and call the chiropractor. He'll come out and put that vertebra back into place so Jason will be able to move without pain for the next few days?"

"Go on Bill." Mick said as he quickly swallowed the mouthful of food he was chewing on. "I'll see that he takes care of himself properly. Besides he ain't going anywhere until I finish eating this great Thai. Who cooked you or him?"

"I did." Jason groaned again as he tried to shift in his chair. "Damn it all to hell!" Jason exploded in anger as he slammed his fist into the table. "I'm going to tear Jeff and Matt both new assholes for not listening to me when I said I wasn't ready!"

Billy quickly ushered Tanya from the room as Mick rose from his chair to get Jason up from the table before he shattered it. Jason, almost carried by Mick, left the room by another door while Billy led Tanya to another door that led to the garage. Tanya smiled to see Billy's old Radbug nestled between two every expensive red and blue Lamborghini Diablo automobiles along with another brand new deep blue Hummer that was parked to the right of the Diablo. Billy led her to the blue Diablo and she quickly got into the car.

"Sorry Jason lost his temper like that, Tanya." Billy said as he opened the garage door with a remote button on the dash and started the powerful car up. "Jason's been a bear for about two months now. Jeff Hardy didn't hear Jason say he wasn't ready for the fall and Jason fell badly. He's got a vertebra in his back that needs aligning about every day. The chiropractor said that it would take about another five days before he doesn't have to have it corrected daily anymore. You know how he and Tommy always hid their injuries from us and Jason was not angry with you or Jeff and Matt, but just with himself because he couldn't get up when he wanted to."

"Is it serious?" Tanya asked with a small worried frown and concern showing in her voice.

"No it isn't." Billy sighed in relief. "It could have been much worse, but with all his years of martial arts training combined with his experience as a Ranger, Jason will recover and be just fine in few weeks."

"That's good." Tanya said with a sigh of relief as she relaxed and hummed along with the music playing on the radio. In a few minutes, Tanya was again back the radio station and Billy waited until she'd gotten her car from the mostly deserted parking lot. He pulled away with a wave of his hand once Tanya had unlocked her car and gotten it started.

Tanya drove home with attention only half on the act of driving while the other half of her mind remained pondering over the startling surprises she'd received that day. She pulled into the driveway of the modest suburban Los Angeles home that she and Adam called home to discover that Tommy, Rocky, and Justin were waiting on the porch with her husband and all four men looked very angry about her tardiness in getting home.

"Where the devil have you been, Tanya?" Adam said as he jumped from the porch and opened the driver's door of Tanya's yellow classic Mustang convertible. "I called the station five times and all Anna would tell me was that you went to lunch with an old friend. What old friend and where the HELL have you been?"

"I'm going to strangle that assistant of mine." Tanya said with a sigh. "I went to lunch with a friend that was helping me get your birthday present and Justin's graduation present. Since you're both here now, I'll just give you your combined present and go fix dinner for all of us."

"Don't bother with dinner, Tanya." Rocky said as he moved Adam away from the car so Tanya could get out. "Momma cooked spaghetti and like always she forgot and cooked enough to feed all of us kids. I brought most of it over for you, Adam, and Justin to have. So what did you get for Adam and Justin that could be combined into one present?"

"Justin." Tanya said as Rocky and Adam followed her onto the large porch. "Hi Tommy." Tanya gave Tommy a quick hug and then looked at him and said, "You in town for few days and need a place to crash?"

"I'm back for about three weeks, Tanya." Tommy said with smile. "Thanks for letting me always crash here with you guys. Now what did you get for Adam and Justin that took you all afternoon?"

"Come inside and sit on the couch, all four of you." Tanya ordered and was surprised when they meekly obeyed. She smiled as she saw all four of them almost bouncing with suppressed excitement, especially Justin and Adam. "Okay, I had to cash in a ton of favors for this present and the two of you had better appreciate all the hard work I've gone though by getting the yard and house fixed up." Tanya's voice was teasing until she talked about the yard work and all four men knew she was serious about that. Tanya walked over to the small cupboard that her and Adam kept their digital camera in. She opened the cupboard and took out the camera. She handed the envelope to Adam and said with a bright happy smile, "Two of these belong to Adam and two of them are a graduation present for Justin. You can each pick one person to take with you."

Adam and Justin looked at the envelope lying in Adam's lap and both reached for it at the same time. Tanya started snapping pictures with the camera and by the time they'd discovered exactly what their present was; she was glad she'd thought of getting out the camera.

"Honey?" Adam asked with a small frown of concern in his voice. "I love you to death, you know that right? But how the FUCKING HELL did you manage four ringside seats to the wrestling event of the year at this late date?"

"That is for me to know and for you find out." Tanya said with a small smirk. "I do have it on good authority that Rex Red and his manager, Wolf McBlue, will be getting publicly unmasked. You want me to return them to the friend that was kind enough to help me get than and tell him you said no thank you?"

"Don't you dare!" Justin said with a high-pitched squeak of distress. "I don't care how you got them, but I love you Tanya and thanks!" Justin turned to Tommy and smiled at him impishly. "I supposed I could ask Tommy to go, but he doesn't care about the fake wrestling matches, do you Tommy?"

"Justin." Tommy growled and then started laughing suddenly. "You've got me. Yeah, I like wrestling. I really like watching Rex Red battle. What's the main event going to be for this? I've been out of the loop for a while."

"Well tomorrow's show is supposed to feature a match between Rex and Hulk Hogan. The winner gets to go up against Triple H for the title next Friday and Tanya has just given us ringside tickets to see that match up close and personal!" Adam said. His voice was calm and quiet at first; but it rose steadily and was almost a shout of happiness when he finished.

"Tanya?" Rocky asked quietly as he followed her into the den where she got onto the computer and started downloading all the pictures she'd taken of Justin and Adam opening the envelope. "Where'd you get tickets for this? It's been sold out for almost six months now and even the radio stations have all given away their tickets."

"I got them from a good friend that works for the WWF, Rocky." Tanya said with a small smile as she quickly typed in an e-mail note and attached the recently snapped pictures. "I didn't get them from a scalper or anything like that. They're the real thing and I'm assuming that you're going with Adam while Tommy accompanies Justin?"

"He'd better ask me or I'll never speak to him again." Rocky said with some indignation in his voice. "Whom did you have lunch with then? I stopped by the station and just missed you, according to Anna. She said you left with this really built hunk that drove a brand new black Hummer. We don't know anyone with that kind of money Tanya. Who was it?"

"Rocky," Tanya said with a bit of exasperation. "What did Anna tell you about the person I went to lunch with?"

"She said that you told her to tell Adam that you went to lunch with an old friend that was golden." Rocky replied and then frowned.

"Well that's exactly what I told her to tell Adam." Tanya said with a small smile. "I'm sure you'll figure it out in a few minutes, Rocko."

Tanya walked from the room and smiled as she saw Rocky's face start to change as Anna's words started making sense. "You went to lunch with Jason?" Rocky asked and accused at the same time. He ran from the small office/bedroom and found Tanya in the kitchen dishing up spaghetti calmly.

"You went to lunch with Jason and didn't call any of us?" Rocky accused as his loud voice brought Justin, Tommy, and Adam running into the room in time to hear Jason's name.

"What are you yelling at my wife about, Rocky?" Adam asked as he came in the room smiling.

"She went to lunch with Jason without calling us!" Rocky accused as he flopped into one of the chairs around the table.

"Jase?" Tommy asked as he looked to Tanya for confirmation. "You got those tickets from him?"

"No I didn't." Tanya answered truthfully because Mick Foley had brought the tickets to Jason's house.

"Then you just had lunch with Jason and didn't tell us?" Tommy asked with disbelief in his voice.

"All of you were at work or school when I ate with Jason." Tanya said with some exasperation. "I would have told you about it over dinner."

"All right, we forgive you, Tanya." Adam said smiling as he sat down at the table. "So how's he doing?"

"He looks really good." Tanya replied absently. "He's put on more muscle than he had during his time as the gold ranger. Doing pretty good at whatever he does for a living because the Hummer was his."

"Did he say what type of job he was doing?" Justin asked.

"Nope and I didn't have time to ask cause I had to meet with the person that was getting me your presents." Tanya replied with a smile. "We ate, chatted for just a few minutes, and then he took me back to the station where I met my friend and we went and got the tickets."

The guys changed the topic of dinner discussion to the upcoming event and Tanya sighed in relief when they did. She nodded and followed as much of the conversation as she could before getting up and leaving the room with a happy smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Unmasking of Rex Red and Wolf McBlue**_

By: PernDragonrider (with major help from Ghost Zero)

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Note:** Sorry this chapter took so long to post. Had computer problems and finally got them fixed, hopefully permanently. Again, thanks to Ghost Zero for all the help with this story.

Chapter Two 

While Tanya was giving Adam and Justin their presents, Jason and Billy were on separate telephones changing the almost completed plans for their unmasking.

"Look, I know you were going to wait at the Ranger Space for us, Kimberly." Jason said with some exasperation showing in his normally calm voice. "I know you don't like wresting, but please Kim, won't you come and join us?"

"All right, Jason." Kimberly sighed in frustration. "I'll come to the arena and sit with you and the others for this. I don't believe that it's real and I don't care to watch it; however, since you unexpectedly managed to get tickets for all of us I'll be a good sport and sit through the damned thing."

"Thanks Kim." Jason said with a happy smile in his voice. "You won't be sorry because it's going to be a hell of a show that night. That much I can promise you. Besides, you can spend the night drooling over the wrestlers. Oh and I hate to burst your bubble, but I won't be sitting with you guys. I've got an appointment with my business partner before I can catch up with you guys at the Coliseum. I probably won't be there until the time for the finale."

"Jason Lee Scott!" Kimberly said with some exasperation and anger leaking into her voice. "If you weren't one of my oldest friends, that's virtually been missing for six years, I wouldn't come to this thing. But, since I do want to see you, in person and not just a quick e-mail every blue moon, then I'll be there."

"I've got your flight information already posted on my calendar, Kim." Jason said with a smile. "There will be a car and driver to pick you up at the airport and bring you out to my place. See you Wednesday night. Take care and have a good flight."

"Bye Jase." Kimberly replied and hung up the phone.

Jason looked at the desk that was placed against the wall on the other side of his large office and smiled as he heard Billy's side of the conversation.

"Ryan, there's been a change in plans. Jason and I will not need the large VIP room until we arrive. Make sure that the kitchen staff is made aware of the changes. The room is NOT to be rented out for another party that night and I don't care if the Governor or President wants it; it stays closed until we arrive with our guests." Billy said sternly as his checked off items on the list before him.

"The largest VIP room is closed until you and Jason arrive, check on that, Bill." Ryan Mitchell answered with a smile in his voice. "Everything is going fine, boss. Just chill out and get yourself into your Wolf McBlue persona for tomorrow nights gig in Anaheim. We're doing just fine and Jason already stopped by yesterday and signed the paychecks for the week. Merrick, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone have everything under control. We're booked solid and have been since opening the doors three months ago. Just relax. Call the club on your cell when you're on your way and we'll roll out the RED Carpet for your arrival. You are arriving by limo aren't you?"

"Yes we are." Billy answered and smiled. "We might stop by after work tomorrow night; but we'll give you a heads up of how many to expect in that group. A few of our co-workers have expressed an interest in seeing our newest business venture and since we're staying in the LA area for all the performances next week they want to take advantage of that to see the club."

"Just let me know how many are coming and we'll make room for you." Ryan told him with a smile. "Will you and Jase be in your masks or out?"

"Most likely we will be wearing our masks should we escort any of our colleagues to the Ranger Space, Ryan." Billy answered with a grin. "We don't want to give away our identities until after the official removal of the them next Friday."

"Cool." Ryan replied and then paused. "Oh, gotta run boss. Andros and Zhane are swamped at the main bar. Kick ass tomorrow night and have fun."

Billy sighed as Ryan hung up the phone and he turned to face a smiling Jason. "Have all our guests for next week's party agreed to attend the event?"

"Kimberly was trying to hold out until she found out that she'd be the only one waiting at the club." Jason told him as he carefully rose from his chair. "God I wish my back would hurry up and heal. Terry is having fits because he can't bounce me all over the ring and apron like he usually does."

"He will just have to live with the limitations your injury places on your movements, Jason." Billy told him with a worried frown. "We cannot take the chance and use the medical facilities we recovered from the ruins and have in the room off of the garage. It would look too strange and raise multiple questions that we are not prepared nor equipped to answer fully."

"I know, but do you think we could sneak in a treatment and just not let it heal me fully?" Jason asked as he winced in pain. "I can hardly walk right now."

"Are we finished in here for the night?" Billy asked as he shutdown his computer and rose from the chair. He went over and placed Jason's arm around his shoulders. "Come on, I'll help you up to your bedroom and use the portable healing ray on your back. Next time, make sure that you follow up your words with the correct head movement and don't sent mixed messages."

"I was trying to get him to loosen up his strangle hold." Jason complained as Billy helped him walk up the stairs and down the hall to the master bedroom suite. "He was actually choking me so I nodded to get him to loosen up a little. The next thing I know I'm flying over the ropes and down onto that blasted ladder Matt had pulled out from under the ring."

"I was there, Jason." Billy said with an understanding tone. "Come on, lay down on your stomach and relax as much as possible." Billy grimaced when Jason pulled his tank top over his head and crawled onto the oversized king bed. "God why didn't you tell me you were bruised that badly, Jase?"

"Didn't know I was bruised badly, bro." Jason said with a sigh as Billy gently ran the portable healing ray over his hurting back. "Can't exactly see that portion of my body without help from a couple of mirrors."

Billy ran the healing ray over the black and blue discoloring that marred Jason's muscular frame from the bottom of his shoulder blades to just below the waistband of his briefs. "You're going to have to eat like a pig tomorrow, bro." Billy's voice was pitched low and held a smile of relief when all Jason did was sigh and shift a little in the bed. "We're going to have to keep up the farce of having the company chiropractor come out and adjust you for a few more days, but I'm healing this now. You can't go into the ring hurting like this tomorrow night." Billy smiled even brighter when his only reply was a small snore from Jason's open mouth. Billy finished healing Jason's injured back fully and then pulled the sheet up over him.

Billy left Jason comfortably asleep and gently closed the bedroom door as he left the room. He walked down the long second floor hallway that led to the second master bedroom suite that Jason's house boasted. He went into the attached bathroom and took a quick shower. He dressed in just a pair of boxers and dropped onto the bed. For once, and had he been aware of it he would have smiled, he fell into a deep restful sleep moments after his head hit the pillow.

The next morning Billy came downstairs to find Jason standing at the island counter of the kitchen and wolfing down a huge portion of scrambled eggs with green pepper and onion chunks along with a liberal amount of cheese, approximately a pound of bacon, and about as much fried potatoes. Billy smiled and went over to the coffee pot. He grabbed his large blue mug and poured it about three quarters of the way full. He took a sip and sighed as he turned to face his friend again. "Good morning, Jase." Billy said with a smile. "Feeling better?"

Billy laughed happily when all Jason did was mumble, 'mornin', through his full mouth and nod his answer to Billy's second question.

"I see you've remembered the drawback to using the healing facilities of the Power Chamber without holding an active power." Billy remarked as he moved past Jason on his way to the toaster oven that graced the black marble countertop that was interwoven with gold veins. "That is one of the reasons I have been devoting all of my downtime to researching how the device works and why is causes the body to react that way. Once I've corrected the need to binge eat; we can release it on the market through the medical company."

"Uh huh." Jason grunted between mouthfuls of food.

Billy just smiled and continued preparing his own breakfast of toasted bread slices topped with butter and two very generous slices of extra-sharp cheddar cheese. While his bread was toasting, Billy grabbed an apple, a pear, and a banana from the basket that hung next to the fridge. He then took a container from the refrigerator and removed two slices of cantaloupe and added that to his plate. He sliced the apple, pear, banana, and melon into a bowl. Then removed his toast from the oven and placed that upon a plate. Instead of moving to the table he just sat his plate and bowl on the counter next to Jason and the two friends shared their breakfast in silence.

Once Jason and Billy finished their respective breakfasts; they placed their dishes into the dishwasher and split up to get ready for their day. Jason went into the office to call Terry Bogard, a.k.a Hulk Hogan, and arrange for him to come to the house so that they could work some more on that night's match while Billy went upstairs and changed into a business suit. He had to go down to the Ranger Space to take care of some business. Once dressed in a conservative black business suit with a pale blue shirt and navy paisley print tie, Billy stopped by the office and just stuck his head in the doorway. "I'm off to the Club, Jase." Billy said with a jaunty tone of voice. "Anything you need before I head out?"

"Nothing bro." Jason said as he looked up from the computer. "Just double checking the flights for our guests next week. Terry is going to be here in about an hour and we'll probably still be in the gym when you get back from the club. Drive safe and take the Hummer for once it's better than the Diablo in case of an accident and traffic downtown is going to be a total bitch by the time you've finished at the club."

"Will do." Billy said and was gone with a small wave. Surprisingly, Billy followed Jason's advice and took the Hummer instead of his beloved Diablo.

Billy drove into downtown Los Angeles and parked in one of the parking places that was marked off with a red line and had a sign, reserved for staff only, posted at the front of the space. He climbed out of the Hummer, briefcase in hand. He used the remote to lock the vehicle and set the alarm and then turned toward the large building that was painted with a montage of all the previous Power Rangers teams as they looked while morphed. He used his key and entered through the front doors, disabling the alarm system before he went any further into the darkened interior. He turned on enough lights where he could see and walked toward the back of the building and the cleverly concealed elevator that was hidden there. He entered the elevator and pushed the button for the basement while pressing his power coin against a scanner that he'd designed and built years before. Instead of dropping down as his choice of destination indicated, the elevator rose. Billy waited patiently until the elevator stopped moving and the doors opened to reveal the interior of what looked suspiciously like one of the large cargo bays on the Megaship. He walked down a corridor and smiled as he heard voices issuing from just ahead. /Good, everyone is here and ready to get down to business./ He thought as he walked to a closed door and again pressed his old power coin against a scanner there. The doors slid open with a slight hissing sound and Billy walked into the room smiling.

"Good morning everyone." Billy said with a smiling tone as he entered the room. "Thanks for meeting on such short notice, but Jason is stressing over having everything be perfect for next Friday."

"Not a problem, Bill." Ryan said as he emerged from another doorway with a large glass of orange, cranberry, and papaya juice. Ryan set the glass down in front of the empty chair at the head of the large boardroom style table and took his own seat to the left of that one.

"Okay, and thanks for juice Ryan." Billy said as he sat down in the only chair left available, the one at the head of the table. "Fill me in on how we've been doing and how the preparations are coming for next Friday."

"Well," Ryan said and was cutoff by Merrick.

"We need more bouncers, Bill. Preferable big guys with lots of muscle that are licensed to carry a firearm." Merrick said with a belligerent tone of voice as he glared angrily at Ryan. "We almost had a gang fight in here last night and most of the damage is fixed, but having the cops roaming all over this place makes me uneasy."

"How bad was the damage?" Billy asked seriously as he looked straight at Ryan.

"Four tables, six chairs, and about half the lights on the stage got busted along with the dishes and drink glasses that were at the four tables. We can handle anything that comes in the door looking for trouble, Bill. Andros, Karone, Zhane and I can still morph, so most people don't come in looking to cause trouble."

"I don't care if you four can still morph or not, Ryan." Merrick said with a growling angry tone of voice. "Us getting hurt isn't an issue. It's our customers that we need to protect and we don't need the bad press if someone accidentally gets hurt or killed here."

"I have to agree with Merrick on that point." Billy said sternly. "Are there any former Rangers we could hire, ones that don't have jobs or might need the extra money?"

"TJ just lost his job in Angel Grove because the company went under." Karone said with frown.

"Cole might be looking for work now that the mess in Turtle Cove is over with." Merrick said with a smile.

"Any more?" Billy asked looking around the table for suggestions.

"Yeah, but you might not like it." Andros said with a small smile. "I just heard from Cassie that Bulk and Skull are looking for work. Apparently things didn't work out on Mirinoi for them and neither did their vacation resort bar. Bulk's built on the large side and according to Cassie, Skull has put on some weight and both of them are licensed to carry firearms."

"Okay, contact those four for now." Billy said with grim tone. "I will make some inquiries during the program tonight to see if any of the trainers or others might be interested in coming to work here. I have just about perfected the new security system that will allow the door manager to detect concealed weapons, no matter what they are comprised of. Once that is in place things should calm down; however once it is in place we will need more security on the door to keep those with weapons from using them when they are denied entry."

"What else has Jason stressing about next week, boss?" Zhane asked with a surprisingly serious tone of voice. "He was just in here yesterday and did a bunch of paperwork and signed the paychecks. He didn't say or do anything that showed he was stressing out about the party you two have planned."

"Jason doesn't show that he's stressing unless you know the signs to look for." Billy sighed. "I've seen the signs and the less stress he has right now the better. Vince has been on our backs for the last six months to drop the masks and start wrestling together and separately. We've been able to keep the pressure down from Vince with this plan of Jason's; while still managing to keep our involvement in the various research and development fields a secret."

"Research?" Andros asked with a small frown.

"Development?" Ryan asked also with a small frown in his voice.

"But I thought that this club was your only other means of income, besides wrestling." Karone said with a small frown.

"Well, I guess we've just learned something new about our employers then." Merrick said flatly as he tried to break the tension he could feel growing in the room.

"Jason will strangle me for this." Billy sighed as he motioned for all of them to sit down and get comfortable.

"Most of you know that I had to travel to Aquitar to be cured of my unnatural aging." Billy said flatly. "You also know that I had, supposedly, fallen in love with Cestria and decided to remain on Aquitar. I did care for Cestria, but only as a friend. Before the necessary trip to Aquitar I worked in the Power Chamber with the Zeo Rangers in a capacity of inventor, repairman, and a backup for Zordon and Alpha's knowledge of the monsters the team fought. Jason's return to become the Gold Ranger sent me deeper into a depression that was taking over everything I did, said, and believed. By the time I had to travel to Aquitar, I was convinced that my friends only had me around to fix things for them and that I was a liability unless in the Power Chamber. While I was gone to Aquitar, Jason almost died rejecting the Gold Ranger's powers. Zordon was just barely able to reunite Trey and return the powers to him before Jason was killed and the powers lost."

Billy stopped and took a large drink of his juice. He sat in silence as the others looked at him worriedly. "Zordon knew of my depression and hoped that once on Aquitar and cured that I would return to Earth. I think I surprised him when I adamantly remained on Aquitar with no intention of coming back and becoming, in my mind, a slave to those that held the powers when I didn't. After Jason's brush with death and the mess with Maligore on Murithanis soon afterwards, Zordon started having Alpha transfer all of the data for constructing a morpher, zords, accessing the morphing grid, the advanced medical knowledge the computers contained, as well as the advanced electronics and machinery that ran the Power Chamber onto a computer disk that a normal Earth made computer could read. The day before Lerigot came to Earth to return Zordon to his home on Eltar, Zordon called Jason to the Power Chamber and gifted him with all of these disks that Alpha had prepared. Zordon told Jason, I have heard the recording on the first disk myself, that these disks contained Zordon's legacy for his first Rangers and that he trusted Jason to see that the information made it's way into the hands of those that could best benefit from having it. Poor Jase. It took him about eight months to wade through all of the information Alpha was able to cram onto those disks and he only understood about half of it. Jason contacted Demitria, Zordon's replacement, about two days before Divatox attacked and destroyed the Power Chamber. He spent almost six hours speaking with me, arguing with me actually, that I need to come home to Earth and help him with overseeing Zordon's legacy to the Power Rangers. When he transmitted some of the information off of one of the disks, I packed my bags and teleported back to Earth that night. We've started since that day a few very small medical, electronic, and mechanical research and development firms on shoestring budgets and gradually leaked the information from Zordon into the firms. We took jobs as trainers with the WWF so that we could eat and survive until our businesses were up and running. Neither of us ever planned to go in front of the camera it just seemed to happen."

"How did you come up with the idea for this nightclub?" Zhane asked with a smile on his face.

"This place was all Jason's idea, Zhane." Billy said with a smile. "He wanted someplace that would honor the memory of Zordon as well as honor all the Power Ranger teams since our first one. Someplace that wasn't a museum, but was where people could go and have fun. Hence the Ranger Space was born six months ago. It was also Jason's idea to hire ex-Rangers as staff."

"Why ex-Rangers as staff?" Karone asked in an understanding tone of voice.

"Jason's reasoning was that most people who accept the mantle of a Power Ranger don't have time to think about their lives and he wanted a place where retired or even an active Ranger could come and work at a job that paid decent wages as well as had good benefits to continue the practice of Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger. Kind of extending a helping hand to those Rangers that weren't ready to face life after losing or passing on their powers to a new generation."

"Well he hooked us on the idea without having to give much of a recruitment speech at all." Zhane said with a smile. "Andros and Ashley wanted to settle on Earth and so did Karone and I. Working here helps us blend in and it does help business that we are the only Rangers, besides the Lightspeed Rescue team that's ever been known to be Power Rangers."

"Jason was so excited that the four of you wanted to come work here, Zhane." Billy said with a smile. "Ryan and Merrick brought a smile so big to his face that I swore his head would split open."

"I was delighted to come work here." Ryan said with a smile. "Being raised by demons doesn't exactly get you millions of job offers on a resume. Jason hired me on just the fact that I was a Ranger looking for work. I couldn't get over the fact that he made me one of the head managers and doesn't even check that I'm doing a good job. It still baffles me sometimes."

"Jason was always one that made good snap judgments about people and their abilities." Billy said with a slight frown. "He was the first one that offered his hand in friendship and a place on the team to Tommy right after Rita's evil spell was broken. Threw the rest of us for a loop until we got to know Tommy better, but Jason always stuck up for his decision by saying quote it wasn't him it was Rita's spell unquote."

"So what have you done with the money from the other businesses?" Merrick asked with a slight smile.

"The profits that haven't gone back into the businesses go to the same place the profits go from this one." Billy said with a small smile. "Jason calls it the Ranger's Emergency Fund. It's used for any Ranger that needs financial help over and above what they can get on their own. Zack's father and my dad oversee the fund and whenever there is a new team created, their names go into the fund for future reference. Rocky's dojo, Kimberly's gymnastics studio, along with quite a few college grants and funds have been provided to ex and current Rangers through the Emergency Fund. That information on the Ranger Emergency Fund has to stay a secret to everyone but those in this room until next Friday night. That is when we will be telling our friends and former teammates about Zordon's legacy."

"You're secretly helping everyone that's ever been a Ranger through this fund?" Ashley asked as she joined them in the boardroom. Her gait wasn't her usual lively walk because of her advanced stage of pregnancy.

"We have been since we created the first of the companies to design, research, and build the items from Zordon's legacy. We, the original Rangers, hold the patents on all of the material and we're paid handsomely for allowing other companies and the government to use the information for the betterment of our world." Billy replied with a smile as he saw Andros jump from his chair and move quickly to help Ashley into the empty one by his side.

"Well, the fight in here last night won't be happening again." Ashley sighed as she sank into the plush leather. "Cassie and TJ just dropped me off after we made our reports at the station. Apparently TJ and Cassie showing up as the Pink and Red Rangers have convinced the gangs involved in the fight that this place is neutral ground and there will be no fights in or around our place of business."

"What about the other gangs in and around LA?" Merrick asked with a worried frown of concern.

"The ones involved in the fight last night are going to spread the word that this place is protected by the people that are depicted on the outside of the building. They're going to be sending representatives to talk with the management and see if they can use the club to iron out differences before resorting to violence from now on." Ashley replied with a small smile. "Apparently TJ and Cassie were very impressive and very stern with the ones involved in the fighting."

"I do not believe that the Ranger Space would be a good place for them to meet, Ashley." Billy replied with a small frown. "Everything in this club is legal and above board. I do not want them to start thinking that this is a good place to make plans for illegal activities. Jason would be most displeased to discover that his living tribute to Zordon and all the Power Rangers was being used for something illegal."

"We are getting the same advice from the police department on that score." Ashley said calmly. "However I believe that enough security attention from one or two Rangers while the gangs are present in the club would deter them from attempting to use the club for illegal activities."

"Which former Rangers are we going to have watching over these gang members, Ashley?" Merrick asked quietly. "Andros, Zhane, and Ryan are needed to manage the bar and they are the only Rangers on staff that still have the power to morph."

"TJ needs a job and so does Cassie." Ashley replied with a grin. "And since I am in charge of hiring staff, they start tonight and they'll be here unmorphed until needed."

"TJ will be helping Merrick with the security at the door while Cassie circulates and plays hostess for me, since I'm so advanced with my pregnancy we needed a new hostess."

"Is everything set for the party next week?" Zhane asked with an indulgent smile on his face. "I'm sure that you need to get down to the WWF offices or over to the Anaheim area for practice for tonight, Bill. Is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"I cannot think of anything that hasn't already been covered in our discussion." Billy said with a smile as he rose from his chair and shook hands with them men while giving Karone and Ashley a brother peck on the cheek. "If any of the plans change again I will keep one of you apprised of the changes. Ashley, TJ and Cassie get the standard wage and benefits package the rest of the regular employees do for now. The same goes for Cole, if he decides to come and work at the Ranger Space. Bulk and Skull will get the same, but limit their contact with patrons until it is apparent that they aren't the clumsy goofs they were in High School. Put them on door security with TJ for now."

"Got you boss." Ashley said with a smile. "Oh, will you and Jason be gracing our presence as Rex and Wolf tonight?"

"Most likely." Billy replied as he gathered up his briefcase in preparation for leaving. "I believe that Paul, Terry, Steve, Mick, Al, and a few others have voiced their desire to come and see our business venture. We will be in our masks and don't forget to call us by our stage names until next Friday night."

"Got you on that one Billy." Zhane said with a smile. "Merrick will let TJ know that Rex Red and Wolf McBlue will be coming to the club along with numerous guests. We'll have the one of the VIP rooms ready for your arrival, but call and let us know how many to expect so that we can make sure the room is big enough."

"Plan for ten other people besides Jason and I." Billy said as they all walked out the door and entered the elevator. "I don't believe that there will be more with us, but if there is one of us will call and tell one of you about the increase in guests."

"I'll call Cole and see if he's interested in a position as well." Merrick said as the elevator opened up on the ground floor of the club. "Don't be surprised if he's at the door with TJ tonight when you arrive."

"I won't." Billy said as Ryan let him out the front door and watched to make sure that Billy wasn't molested while getting into his vehicle.

Billy drove away from the very popular nightclub and once back at the home he shared with Jason he went into the large gymnasium cum workout room that Jason had had built just after purchasing the house. He watched as Jason and Terry, a.k.a. Hulk Hogan, worked on choreographing their fight for that night's show in Anaheim.

Jason and Terry took a break when Billy joined them and soon the three went back to working out the full details of the fight that would happen that evening in Anaheim. Between them they managed to put together a convincing routine that would allow for the limitations of Jason's recently injured back, that was now fully healed.

Terry left after the plans and moves were finalized. After he'd left Jason and Billy got ready to make the drive into Anaheim together. They packed the clothing they would wear in the ring that night along with their masks, which Billy checked the voice alteration devices before putting both into the specially designed travel case that acted as protection for the masks while charging the ultra light batteries built into them. Jason put the case into the bottom of his duffle bag and placed that night's costumes on top. They took Jason's black Hummer and drove to Anaheim while listening to the radio and getting their brains into their on screen personas of the mysterious Rex Red and his equally mysterious manager Wolf McBlue.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Unmasking of Rex Red and Wolf McBlue**_

By: PernDragonrider (with major help from Ghost Zero)

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Note:** This chapter will be purposely short. I'm using it as a filler for the time between the match to see who gets to go against Triple H for the title and the arrival of Kimberly, Trini, Aisha, and Zack at Jason and Billy's house.

Chapter Three 

While Jason and Billy were enroute to the arena in Anaheim, California where that night's Thursday Night Smackdown would be airing from; Tommy, Rocky, Justin, Adam, and Tanya were enjoying dinner in Adam and Tanya's kitchen.

"These are great burgers, Tanya." Justin said just before he bit into his third one.

"Justin's right Tanya." Tommy agreed as he sat back with his glass of iced tea in his hand. "I don't know what you put into these, but they're the best I've ever had."

"Mm hm." Rocky agreed with a smile as he devoured his fourth burger.

"Well I've got one more surprise for you guys tonight." Tanya said with a smile as she started cleaning off the table. "I managed to get us five complimentary passes for that new club downtown called The Ranger Space. I understand that it's some sort of tribute to the Power Rangers and that supposedly some former Rangers are rumored to be running the place. Don't know how much of that is true, but we got the passes too late to give them away on air so my boss asked for volunteers. All of us have tomorrow off so I thought we'd go down and check it out. Besides I also heard a rumor that after the show in Anaheim that some of the WWF wrestlers might be coming to the club."

"You got passes for the Ranger Space?" Adam asked with a wide grin. "That place is supposed to have dozens of rooms where you can just kick back and watch TV or play on computers. I've wanted to go down there, but the cover charge for getting in is really stiff, even for a downtown LA club."

"Well then it's settled." Tanya told them with a smile. "I even called to see if they were going to have tonight's Smackdown on the monitors. They are so we can check the place out as well as giving you four someplace else to watch Rex Red wrestle Hulk Hogan tonight. I don't want the couch that I just steam cleaned trashed again."

"Well I've got the first round of drinks." Tommy said with a smile "Have some extra money from my grant that has to be used up before the end of the summer and I can use it for entertainment purposes. Just remind me to get receipts for everything tonight."

"You got it, Tommy." Rocky said with a smile as he polished off his glass of beer he'd had with dinner.

"Um, guys?" Justin said with a slight frown. "I don't think I'm going to be able to go with you."

"Why not, Justin?" Tanya asked with a small smile.

"I don't turn twenty-one for another three years. According to the rumors around campus, that Club has some strict rules like no one under 21 allowed in the door." Justin said with a sad tone of voice. "You four go ahead and go, I can stay here and watch the show on TV. I promise I won't trash the couch."

"Actually the over twenty-one rule is only for Friday and Saturday nights, Justin." Tanya told him with a happy tone of voice. "I called the club to check, before I agreed to take the passes from my boss. I know exactly when your birthday is and I double checked to be sure that you could get in with us."

"You're the best, Tanya!" Justin cried as he jumped up from his chair and gave Tanya a huge hug.

"Hey, I got an e-mail from Aisha today." Rocky said with a smile. "She's coming into town on Wednesday night for some big reunion on Friday with Jason."

"He hasn't called us about it yet." Adam frowned. "Wonder why?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention that Jason invited us when I went to lunch with him last week." Tanya said quickly. "He told me about the party, but I told him that I didn't think the four of you would make it because of what I was getting for Adam's birthday and Justin's graduation present. Jason said that we could catch up with the rest of the gang after your event next Friday night."

"I guess that explains that strange phone call I got from Kat then." Tommy said with a frown. "She said something about coming to LA for this big party that one of us was throwing. I thought that maybe Tanya had decided to plan a little impromptu reunion for Justin's graduation party."

"I barely have time to plan a night out for Adam and I, Tommy." Tanya told him with a serious expression on her face. "Between Adam's work, my job, and Justin's school schedule; we rarely have the same days off each week.

"We should go down to this club before we get stuck waiting in line and miss tonight's show." Rocky said quickly as a distraction for everyone. "I've got my SUV here and it will hold all of us comfortably. We'll take it. That way we only have to pay for one parking spot and not three."

The five former teammates and good friends all headed out to Rocky's SUV with jokes and laughter echoing in the house. Rocky drove to the club and was surprised to see that parking was free in the lot and he didn't have to valet park his 'truck' as he called his Ford Explorer. "We're here!" Rocky said in a singsong voice as he parked the truck in the first available parking spot. "Looks like we beat the crowd too."

"Good." Tommy said as he climbed out the passenger door while Adam, Tanya, and Justin got out of the backdoors on both sides of the vehicle. "Will make staking out a table with a good view of one of the TV's easier."

"Welcome to the Ranger Space, Tommy." TJ greeted as they walked up to the doors. "Go on in, we've just opened for the night. Hey, Justin! Congratulation on getting your associate's degree."

"TJ?" Tommy, Justin, and Adam questioned with varying degrees of shock showing on all their faces. "What are you doing? You work here?" Tommy continued, as he was the first of the three to find his voice.

"Just started tonight and actually it was a good thing that Ashley called and said they were looking for some more bouncers for this place." TJ replied as he opened the door for them. "The job I had in Angel Grove went bust because the company closed down."

"Ashley's here too?" Justin asked with a smile of happiness.

"Ashley's confined to the office until she's had the baby, Justin." Cassie said as they walked into the large building. "I'm taking her place as hostess for the time being."

"CASSIE!" Justin cried and then stepped forward quickly and hugged her tightly. "Who else is working here?"

"Well right now it's just me, Teej, Andros, Zhane, Karone, Ashley, Ryan, and Merrick. Cole Evans, a friend of Merrick's is starting on Monday." Cassie answered.

"Cassie," Justin said with a small smile of mischief. "We want good seats so we can watch Smackdown tonight. Would that be possible, for an old friend?"

"Actually…" Cassie said with a smile and then stopped as Ashley, Andros, Zhane, Karone, and Ryan came over to where they were all standing.

"Andros." Tommy said with a smile and a handshake. "What brings you to work in a place like this? I'd have thought that you and the other Astro Rangers wouldn't want to advertise your existence?"

"Actually the owners of this place made us a deal we couldn't refuse." Ryan Mitchell said with a bright smile as he stepped forward. "Ryan Mitchell, Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger and General Manager of the Ranger Space. Welcome to the only non-museum tribute to those that have protected the planet from evil."

"Ryan!" Ashley said with a smirk on her face. "I guess I'd better make introductions before he starts on the tourist routine. Ryan this is Tommy Oliver, Rocky DeSantos, Justin Stewart, Adam and Tanya Park. Tanya's last name was Sloan before she married Adam."

"Oh, sorry." Ryan said with a sheepish grin. "I guess I should really study the files the bosses gave me on all the former ones before I put my foot into my mouth again. Welcome, anything you want is on the house for your first visit to our little slice of Ranger history."

"I wouldn't offer Rocky anything he wants, Ryan." Adam said with a smile. "He'll eat the kitchen clean and you won't have anything to serve to anyone else tonight."

"I don't think that even Rocky's legendary eating prowess could empty the entire contents of the Ranger Space's kitchens, Adam." Merrick said as he stepped soundlessly up to them.

Tommy and Adam jumped because they'd not heard Merrick approach on the terra cotta tiled floor of the entrance. "Where did you come from?" Tommy asked as he spun expecting an attack.

"Merrick Ballton, Wild Force Lunar Wolf Ranger." Merrick said with a small formal bow and a wolfish smile on his face. "I understand that you wish to have good seats for tonight's televised wrestling match. If you'll follow me, I'm sure the owners of the club would want you to have the best seats available."

"I'll make the call, Merrick." Ryan said as he stepped back a few steps and picked up a phone that looked like one of the old Mighty Morphin Power Ranger's morphers.

Merrick smiled and led the five people away before they could overhear more of Ryan's conversation than, "Hey boss man. It's Ryan."

Tanya looked around at the clubs décor and was shocked to see pieces of machinery that looked suspiciously like things that had once graced the interior of the Power Chamber. "Whomever owns this place has some great connections or else that had an inside track on what our base looked like." Tanya mumbled and was shocked when Ashley stopped her from following Merrick and the others.

"Yes, the owners did do a wonderful job simulating the interior of what they supposed a Power Ranger's base of operations looked like. Didn't they, Tanya?" Ashley said with a tone of voice that said don't make any more comments like that.

"They did a heck of a job, Ashley." Tanya said in a confused tone of voice as Ashley led her to an out of the way alcove.

"Don't start Tommy or the others on speculating who owns this place, Tanya." Ashley said with a stern tone of voice once they were both in the alcove together. "The owners want their identities to remain a secret for as long as possible because both of them work other jobs and don't want their current employer to get wind of them owning this place until they're secure enough to quit."

"Oh, okay." Tanya said with a slight frown and then smiled as she looked at Ashley with an impish twinkle in her eyes and a smug tone of voice. "I suppose that next Friday will reveal the owners to us anyway."

Tanya's guess was rewarded when Ashley jumped slightly in surprise and asked in a stunned tone; "How did you make the connection?"

"It was a guess, Ashley." Tanya said with a smile of delight. "Tommy and the others are already going to be having kittens next Friday night when they get to unmask their favorite wrestlers and find two old and dear friend's faces residing under those masks."

"You know?" Ashley asked with a grin. "How did you find out?"

"Jason goofed when he took me to lunch at his place last week." Tanya explained with a smile. "When we came in the door he called out "McBlue, company's here". I sort of put everything together when he started explaining about why he was going to be giving me four front row tickets to the wrestling event of the year as birthday and graduation presents for Adam and Justin. I also know that the rest of our former teammates are coming into town and will be sitting with us. I saw the extra tickets before he passed me the envelope to give to Adam and Justin."

"Okay, then you're in on it and know what else they do for a living." Ashley said with a sigh. "Ryan's on the phone with them right now letting them know that you five showed up unexpectedly. Merrick jumped the gun and put you guys into the room that we're holding for them. They're coming by after the show tonight and bringing some of their colleagues with them. He's telling them that they've got five unexpected extra guests."

"I can get the guys to leave before they get here if they're not coming incognito." Tanya told Ashley seriously.

"They will be in their masks." Ashley said with a smile. "Besides from the smile I can see on Ryan's face from here means that he was told to keep you here. That's just like Jason to want to give Adam and Justin an extra something as a gift along with giving Rocky and Tommy another surprise, before next week. God, if I didn't know it was Billy and Jason under those masks; I'd not know who it could be because their voices are totally different and even their mannerisms change when they're in character."

"I can't wait." Tanya said with an impish gleam in her eyes, her smile, and her voice. "They're going to have heart failure when the room we're in fills up with some of their favorite wrestlers."

"I've already arranged for the feed to the monitor in your room to show the program for tonight." Ashley said and then groaned. "Oh, dang it little one, not now."

Tanya helped Ashley to the closest chair and helped her to sit down. "When are you due?" Tanya asked quickly.

"It's just Braxton-Hicks contractions right now, Tanya." Ashley said with a smile as the pain passed quickly once she'd sat down. "I'm not due for another two months."

"Congratulations to you and Andros, both." Tanya said happily as she turned to go into the room where her husband and friends could already be heard arguing about who was going to win the matches that night.

"Thanks." Ashley said and then smiled even further as Andros came quickly over to where she was sitting.

"You should have stayed in the office, Ash." Andros chided in a loving tone of voice.

"I'll live, Andros." Ashley said.

Tanya didn't hear the rest of the conversation because she was already too close to the argument going on between Rocky, Justin, Tommy, and her husband.

The five enjoyed the hospitality of the Club and Tommy was starting to make noises about leaving when the doorway into the room they were in was suddenly filled with the very large and muscular body of two or three of the people they'd just watched on TV an short hour before hand.

"God Hogan!" Steve Austin said as they entered the room unaware that it already held other patrons. "Couldn't you have at least managed to toss Rex outside the ring one time tonight? That was the tamest match between the two of you since Rex signed onto wrestle for Vince."

"What and have Wolf tear me apart with his bare hands and teeth because I aggravated Rex's injured back?" Hulk Hogan answered with some laughter in his voice. "I'd rather get tossed off the top of a steel cage onto a barbed wire and tack covered flaming table by Mick; than have to face his anger if I hurt Rex's back anymore. That also doesn't take into account the flesh Vince would rip off of me for being careless. I don't think that Jeff or Matt has sat down once in the two weeks after he reamed them both new assholes for letting Rex get hurt two months ago."

"I still think that Wolf sneaks real bricks into that briefcase of his." Mick Foley said as he joined his fellow wrestlers in the room. "He about knocked me silly during that match two weeks ago when he hit me upside the head."

"I will never tell." Wolf McBlue said with a weird tone almost howling tone of voice as he entered behind Mick's bulk. "Besides, I must take care of my brother from the Center of Power. That is my duty, to protect him from becoming contaminated by those that have never been touched by our creator."

"Give it up, Wolf." The Rock said as he gave him a small shove that didn't even stagger the smaller man. "This touched by your creator in the Center of Power is getting old. One of these days someone is going to drag that mask off yours and Rex's faces and then we'll just find two plain men that have played the entire world for fools."

"I wouldn't discount my brother from the Center of Power so lightly, Rock." Rex Red said as he shouldered his way into the room past Al Snow, Triple H, X-Pac, and Matt and Jeff Hardy. "Our creator was someone that never walked this world. You have no idea what wonders we've seen and abandoned when we left the Center of Power to carry the creator's words to the lowly life forms of this world."

"OH MY GOD!" Justin said loud enough to be heard over the din. "REX RED AND WOLF MCBLUE!"

"JUSTIN!" Tommy said with some exasperation and excitement tingeing his voice, as he grabbed the young man by the shoulders to keep him from rushing over to the two men who now stood side by side. "Control yourself."

"We have fans in our private room?" Triple H asked with a smile and then walked over to the table where Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Justin were sitting and staring with open mouths and shock wide eyes.

"I believe that Rex said there would be some guest waiting for us to arrive, Hunter." Mick Foley said and then winked at Tanya who just smiled and flashed her wedding ring at him. "He just never said there would be a beautiful lady among the guests."

Tanya watched from her place comfortably ensconced on a large couch behind the table where the men were sitting, as Ryan came running into the room, almost as if on cue, and slid to a stop before Rex Red. "I am so sorry, Mr. Red, sir." Ryan babbled, badly. "I didn't realize that the former occupants of the room hadn't left before I had your group escorted to the VIP lounge. I can move your group to another lounge if you'd like?"

"That won't be necessary." Wolf McBlue said seriously. "We always enjoy meeting fans as well as spreading the Creator's message to the poor unfortunates of this planet."

Tommy's jaw was almost on the table as Rex Red stepped up to the table and looked at him with piercing, almost angry, dark eyes. /I've seen those eyes before./ Tommy thought and then his thoughts were interrupted by Rex abruptly pulling him to his feet. "This one is has been touched by the Creator, Wolf." Rex's deep low growling voice issued from the mask that completely covered his face and hair. He has seen the Center of Power and felt the creator's cleansing touch."

Tommy's face took on an almost comical expression of surprise when Wolf McBlue easily lifted him by his arms and moved him away from Rex. "I feel nothing of the Creator's touch in this one, Rex." Wolf's snarling and howling voice issued from the mask that also covered his entire face and hair. Tommy looked down into the eyes that seemed to glow out of the mask and was surprised when looking back at him was a pair of sea green eyes that sparkled with what appeared to be humor. "How could one such as this scrawny specimen have ever felt the changing touch of the Creator and the Center of Power?" Wolf dropped the now completely lost Tommy as abruptly as he'd picked him up off the floor by a good foot. "The Creator of the Center of Power would have surly gifted one as weak as this with more strength and fighting ability than he looks to posses."

"I am amazed that you of all people, brother Wolf; cannot feel the creator's touch on this one." Rex said with a definite smile in the growling and snarling tones that issued from the mouth of the mask. "You have looked upon the face of the creator have you not weak one?"

"Actually, Mr. Red." Justin said with a small smile. "I believe that I HAVE seen the face of the creator and I HAVE also felt the touch from the Center of Power and the cleansing it brings."

Tommy, Adam, and Rocky watched in complete shock as Rex Red easily lifted the now six feet tall, one hundred and eighty pound Justin into his arms and turned away. No one but Mick overheard what was said between the two men.

"That will have to be our secret for another few days, young one." Rex's voice was pitched very low and his mouth was close to Justin's left ear. "You believe you have felt the changing touch of the Center of Power and have looked upon the face of our creator. Please, keep that precious knowledge from everyone until the day we no longer need to conceal our true faces from the poor unfortunates of this world that have never know the touch of the Power."

"REX!" Wolf said with a sharp high pitched growl that cause everyone but Rex to have to cover their ears. "Put that child down this instant! Converts are not to be manhandled by the voices of the Creator!"

No one noticed that Tanya, who was sitting on a couch and hidden from the men at the table by the large bodies of the wrestling superstars in the room, was silently shaking in laughter at the performance Jason and Billy were putting on for her husband, Tommy, Rocky, and Justin. She was shocked when Hulk Hogan sat down next to her and gently placed a large hand on her shoulder. "You should get your laughter under control dear lady." Terry said quietly and softly. "It wouldn't do for our coworkers to be discovered before next week's big event."

"I can't help it." Tanya managed to choke out past her near hysterical silent laughter. "Tommy, Rocky, and my husband know both of them like they're brothers and yet Justin is the one to figure it out."

"Still your laughter might give away the game before it even begins." Terry said with a smile as he stood and watched the impromptu and unscripted performance being given by Jason and Billy for the benefit of their friends.

"But Wolf!" Rex complained with a slight whine in the growling of his voice. "This child has seen the face of the creator. You should be as protective over him as you are with me."

"Rex," Wolf said with a soft tone in his howling voice. "This one isn't old enough to have seen the face of the Creator, my friend. He cannot be more than just barely the age that those of this world consider to be an adult. There is no way that he could have seen the Creator's face. He is just a fan that is trying to impress you. I am sorry my brother from the Center of Power, but it cannot be for real."

"Are Wolf's words true, little one?" Rex asked with a sad and dejected growl. "You are but a fan that has never seen the Creator's face?"

"I'm sorry, Rex." Justin said with a sad tone but Tommy, Adam, and Rocky couldn't see the huge smile on his face. "I must have been mistake about having seen the Creator and the Center of Power. I really thought that I had for a second, but now I know I haven't."

"One day, young one." Rex said sadly as he returned Justin to his chair. "One day you shall know the cleansing and life altering feel of the Center of Power when the Creator shines his gaze upon you. Until then, I suppose you'd like an autograph?"

Tommy, Adam, and Rocky were shocked when Wolf McBlue set his briefcase down on the table a produced a photo of Rex and Wolf posing for a publicity shot. Wolf quickly scribbled something that looked like a signature across his side of the picture and then passed the photo and the pen to Rex. Rex patted Justin on head as Justin smiled brightly and happily, unable to hide his amusement any longer. Rex scribbled a quick note and then signed his name to the photo. He presented it to Justin with an exaggerated flourish as he returned the pen to Wolf. "Here you go little one." Rex's voice was it's normal growling tone. "Here's your autograph and I trust that you'll watch me when I win the title from that non-believer Triple H next week?"

"Oh! I can't wait for that match Rex!" Justin laughed happily. "I got two front row tickets from Tanya as a graduation present just last week. I'm really looking forward to seeing one of your matches in person."

The other wrestlers gathered around the table where Tommy, Rocky, and Adam sat with shell-shocked expression on their faces. They kept Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Justin entertained with some of the more outrageous behind the scenes stories while Wolf and Rex slipped unnoticed from the room.

Jason and Billy quickly made their way to the kitchen and smiled when Merrick met them just inside the doors with two large plates of food. The two quickly removed the masks and ate the large meal Merrick had prepared for them. They were back in the room with the others, masks back in place, within fifteen minutes and the only person that had seen them leave was Tanya. She smiled and nodded at them as the reentered the large lounge.

About ten minutes after they'd returned to the lounge, Cassie and TJ entered the room morphed into the Pink and Blue Astro Rangers. They were wheeling a large cart from the kitchen that was piled with food and drinks. "Here you go gentlemen and lady guests of the Ranger Space. A complimentary meal from our kitchens."

"Oh wow!" Justin said with a knowing smile. "I've seen them before. It's the Blue and Pink Astro Rangers. They were the last team of Power Rangers that saved Angel Grove from Astronema's attacks. Can I have your autographs, please?"

"Justin!" Tommy said with his own knowing smile in place. "I'm sure that those two aren't really the Astro Rangers, but employees of this place dressed up in costumes to give the patrons a thrill or two."

"Oh, this must be your first time at the Ranger Space, sir." Cassie said with a clearly heard chiding tone in her voice. "I can assure you that we are indeed the actual Astro Rangers that protected Angel Grove. We can prove it if you'd like. Since our final battle against Astronema, we're very well known across most of the state because of the press coverage during that fight."

"You're actually Power Rangers?" Triple H asked with a disbelieving tone in his deep voice. "Power Rangers don't exist."

"Oh, but we do exist, sir." Andros said as he and Zhane entered the room behind Cassie and TJ. "Well the Astro Rangers do exist I know that much since I'm the leader of the team as well as being one of the head managers of the Ranger Space. As my teammates said, we can prove that we are actually Power Rangers; however you would be required to sign an affidavit that states that you can never again say that the Power Rangers are not real and you must abide by it. It is legally binding."

"Prove it to me and I'll sign the paper, gladly." Triple H said with a smirk of disbelief on his face.

"Very well, sir." Andros said with a smile. He looked over at the large smile on Zhane's face and the two said in unison, "Let's Rocket!"

They both triggered the cover on their Astro Morphers and punched in the 335 'enter' code. Andros watched with a large smile as Triple H's face reflected his astounded shock and surprise as he saw both Andros and Zhane morph into the Red and Silver Astro Rangers before his eyes.

"The Ranger Space could not advertise the presence of actual Power Rangers on the staff without being able to show visible proof that we are indeed Power Rangers. That would be false advertising." Ryan said as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "Titanium Power!" Ryan cried as he triggered his morpher and uncrossed his arms. Triple H got a further surprise when standing before him was another Power Ranger. This one's uniform was different from the other four Rangers in the room. "Ryan Mitchell, Mariner Bay Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger at your service."

"They exist!" Mick cried in a happy child like tone of voice. "Okay you mugs, pay up! I told you that Power Rangers existed and all of you bet me they didn't. Now pay up!"

"I'll sign that affidavit, Red Ranger." Triple H said as he pulled his wallet from his jean pocket and passed two fifty dollar bills into Mick Foley's outstretched and waiting hand. "Here, Mick." Triple H said in disgust as he flopped down onto the couch on the other end from where Tanya sat laughing. "I will never make another wager with you on anything, Mick. You had to have had inside information on this one."

"I did." Mick said with a smile as every wrestler there but Rex and Wolf put a hundred dollars into his hand. "Remember those two fight choreographers we lost after their apartment building exploded and burned. They were from Angel Grove and they told me they'd personally seen the Power Rangers."

"Fight choreographers?" Tommy asked as he swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and fought down the feeling of dread that caused him to shiver slightly.

"Lost after an explosion and fire?" Rocky asked as he gulped down the bile that rose quickly into his throat.

"From Angel Grove?" Adam asked with a suddenly demanding tone of voice.

"Oh, they didn't die." Mick said quickly and calmly. "They just left their jobs as fight choreographers. I don't know what they're doing now. I lost touch with them over two years ago."

"Adam." Tanya said with what she hoped was a tired tone of voice and not one filled with laughter as she watched Rex and Wolf's shoulder shake with silent laughter. "I'm getting tired honey; can we go home now?"

"We should leave." Adam said as he helped the pretending to be exhausted Tanya up off of the couch. "We've intruded on the wrestler's private party. Come on guys; let's get back home. It was really nice to meet all of you and so nice of you to let us stay for the time you have. I look forward to seeing most of you in the matches at the Coliseum next week."

"Actually it was our pleasure." Mick replied with a genuine smile of happiness. "Most of us are always ready to meet fans, but this is actually the first time we've ever seen Rex so worked up about that creator of his and Wolf's that they keep preaching about all the time. It was a relief to have them center their attention on someone else for a change. So actually we should be thanking all of you for staying and giving us a welcome break."

"You're welcome." Tommy said as he and the others left the room and closed the door behind them. Once the doors were closed, Wolf quickly and quietly crossed to them, eased one open slightly and watched as Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Justin, and Tanya left the building. Wolf locked the doors from the inside and then walked back over to another of the couches and dropped into it with a sigh of relief.

"Dang it Jason!" Billy said as he pulled off his mask and attempted to get his hair to look somewhat decent. "Justin isn't as gullible as Tommy, Rocky, and Adam. You almost blew our cover!"

"Sorry, Bill." Jason said with an unrepentant grin gracing his face as he too removed his mask and sighed in relief. "I couldn't resist laying it on thick and heavy when I saw them. Did you see the looks on their faces when I started spouting all that crap about the Creator's face and the Center of Power? I thought Rocky and Tommy were going to bolt from the room after you manhandled Tommy like that."

"That suit must have cost a small fortune, Bill." Rock said with a smile. "It's so well tailored that you can't tell you're as muscular as you are. I thought the guy you picked up by his arms was going to wet his pants for second or two."

"Tommy wouldn't have wet his pants." Jason said with a smile as Billy started laughing so hard he couldn't talk. "I was hovering in case Tommy got the idea of grabbing for the mask or else that kicking the shit out of Bill. Tommy has got at least two, maybe three by now, black belts. Bill and I went to high school with him and the others that were here when we got here tonight. Well, everyone except for Justin. He started High School the year we graduated. He just got his associates degree from Cal Tech last week. He majored in computer and mechanical engineering."

Jason, Billy, and the other wrestlers only stayed another hour or so at the Ranger Space. Jason and Billy replaced their masks and the entire group left together for the limo ride back to where their cars were all parked at the arena in Anaheim.

They said their good nights as everyone got into their vehicles and made the trip to their homes or hotels.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Unmasking of Rex Red and Wolf McBlue**_

By: PernDragonrider (with major help from Ghost Zero)

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Note:** I should have put this on the first chapter. FYI: Timeline for this is between the end of Wild Force and the beginning of Ninja Storm. Major thanks to Ghost Zero for the help I'm getting from him on this and the next chapter as well as massive thanks for helping pick out finishing moves and entrance music for Rex and Wolf.

Chapter Four 

"I can't believe that Wolf McBlue picked you up like you weighted nothing, Tommy." Rocky said as he drove his SUV back toward Adam and Tanya's house. "I was surprised that you didn't lash out to get down."

"I couldn't even think." Tommy said with a still stunned expression on his face. "One second I was looking Rex Red in the eyes and the next I was lifted off the floor and staring into Wolf's eyes. Let me tell you something. Rex is built better than TJ and Wolf is stronger than he looks. I'm glad I didn't automatically lash out because I think I would have gotten creamed."

"They were great weren't they?" Justin asked excitedly from the back seat. "I can't believe that I got to meet Rex, Wolf, Triple H, Stone Cold, Mankind, and the other wrestlers tonight. I really can't believe that Rex was able to pick me up like a little kid without even straining at all."

"I can't believe that TJ, Cassie, Ashley, Andros, Zhane, Karone, and Ryan are working at that place." Adam said with a small frown. "I thought they weren't going to advertise their existence outside of Angel Grove."

"Ryan did say something about the owners making them a good offer for the jobs they have." Tanya said with a small smile. "I imagine that the pay and benefits are great. Ashley is looking really good and I can't wait for her baby shower next month. Also, TJ told us that his job in AG went out of business. I imagine that he's happy to be working."

"I just hope that none of our team decides to start working there." Tommy said with a worried frown. "The Astro and Lightspeed Rescue Rangers are the only teams whose identities are know to the world at large. Any of the rest of ex-Rangers working at that place might cause some problems for the rest of us."

"I don't think we'd have a problem with that, Tommy." Rocky said with a smile. "Trini is in D.C. working at the State Department. Zack is in New York and working on his music and dancing career. Kimberly has her gymnastics studio in Angel Grove. Kat is in Australia dancing professionally at the Sydney Opera House. Aisha is STILL in Africa working with the animals and I have my dojo in Stone Canyon as well as stunt work with Adam during the slow times. Tanya has her radio station here in LA and Adam isn't planning on quitting the stunt business anytime soon. That's all of us accounted for."

"All but two." Tommy said with a sad smile. "Well actually, all but one. Billy is still living on Aquitar, from the IP address of his e-mails; according to Haley. Jason's e-mails and phone call always show up as him being someplace in California, but he's called a couple of times from some weird places, all across the country. He won't tell any of us what he's doing for a living and all of a sudden after an almost four year absence he shows up for that Red Ranger team-up on the moon. He didn't even hang around and attend the party with all of us afterwards. Now, about four months later, he's got all the others coming into town for a party next Friday night. Something isn't right about this, but I can't put my finger on what's wrong."

"Maybe there's nothing wrong, Tommy." Justin said with a small knowing smile on his face. "He must be doing all right or he'd have contacted one of you guys before now or his parents. Maybe he just wanted to surprise everyone and didn't expect us to have tickets for something that's been sold out for almost a year now."

"You're probably right, Justin." Adam said with a yawn. "I'm glad I got to meet those wrestlers tonight. Did you hear what Hulk Hogan was saying about Wolf taking him apart for injuring Rex's back further? What's going on with that? He doesn't move like he's hurt."

"Remember when Jeff Hardy tossed him out of the ring and he fell on the ladder Matt was pulling out from under the stage?" Justin said and smiled when Tommy, Rocky, and Adam nodded that they did remember watching that match on TV. "Maybe that's when he hurt his back. He did miss a few matches right after that."

"Yeah he did." Adam said. "I guess that's what Hogan was talking about when he said Vince would take off a few layers of his hide if Rex got hurt again."

"Vince wouldn't want any of his wrestlers injured, Adam." Tommy said with a serious expression on his face. "He might publicly scream, rant, and rave at them; but I'm sure he wants them in the best shape they can be."

"What was all that crap about the Center of Power and the Creator?" Rocky asked as he continued to drive toward where Tanya and Adam lived. "I never expected them to bring that into the room. It's like they really believe the crap they sprout."

"I don't know, Rocky." Adam said with a smile. "Maybe they've both taken too many drops on the head and they do believe it."

"Hey, can I crash on the couch tonight?" Rocky asked with a tired yawn as he pulled into the driveway of Adam and Tanya's house. "I'm too tired to drive back home."

"Sure thing, Rocky." Tanya said faking her own yawn. "You know where the extra blankets are."

"Thanks Tanya." Rocky said as they all got out of his Explorer and walked up to the house. "I can't believe that it's almost three in the morning and that place was really jamming when we left. What time do they close?"

"According to the times on the front door, they close at five in the morning." Justin told them his own tired yawn following his words.

"G'night everyone." Tommy said as he and Justin made their way toward the back of the house and the bedroom Tommy shared with Justin when he was staying with Tanya and Adam. "See ya in the morning."

"Night Tommy, Justin." Rocky called as he quickly grabbed an extra pillow and lightweight blanket from the hall closet.

"Night everyone." Adam and Tanya called as they went upstairs to their bedroom.

The next week flew by for Billy, Jason, and the other original Power Rangers of Earth. Tommy and Justin spent the week helping Adam get the outside chores done on the house and Rocky wound up staying the week to help them out. Billy and Jason spent Monday, Tuesday, and most of the day on Wednesday working with Paul, Triple H, and Terry, Hulk Hogan, in their in house gym and down at the Coliseum to perfect their fight for that coming Friday night.

On Wednesday afternoon, Jason and Billy were driving back from the Coliseum in Jason's Hummer; both men wore a satisfied expression as Jason drove back to his home thru LA rush hour traffic.

"Have you decided whether or not you're staying at the house or going to get a nice room near the Coliseum yet, Bill?" Jason asked as they were again stopped in the bumper-to-bumper traffic.

"I believe that our surprise will be better delivered if I leave the house before Kimberly arrives tonight." Billy said with a smile. "Provided that we make it back home before the limo arrives from the airport; I plan to pack up our necessary costumes for Friday night along with some casual clothing. I will take my Diablo and check into the Hilton, the Radisson, or the Courtyard. Whichever has a nice two bed suite available until Friday. This way we both have a place to rest and relax before the program on Friday night."

"Good thinking, bro." Jason said as he kept his eyes on the road, but there was a smile on his face and if his dark Raybans hadn't hidden his eyes Billy would have seen a very mischievous gleam lighting up the chocolate brown depths. "Vince has given his approval for the match and I am looking forward to losing the masks. Danged thing makes my face itch when I sweat."

"Mine too, Jase." Billy sighed. "Have you thought about our contract renewal that is approaching in the next two months?"

"I am really undecided on whether or not to renew, Bill." Jason said with a small frown and a serious tone of voice overtaking the happier one he'd used moments before. "I mean Vince is a great boss; but we've got enough money coming in with the income from the Club and our shares of the REF that we could chose not to renew and still live very comfortably. I can't decide whether to renew for another year or not."

"Perhaps we can get some advice from the others over the weekend." Billy said with a sigh. "I too am torn about renewing our contracts. If we don't renew, I will miss working with all of the wonderful friends we've made over the last four years; however on the other hand it will free up more time for me to research more of Zordon's files and see what can be patented and released through our companies."

"Finally." Jason said as he signaled to let the people behind him know that he was exiting the freeway. "Maybe you should take your Hummer and leave the Diablo. I can always have Ryan or Carlos come out to the house and park it in the VIP parking at the club."

"I am very capable of driving my preferred vehicle back to the hotel, Jason." Billy said with a sigh. "I know that you are more comfortable and do not worry so much when I drive the Hummer you purchased for me; however I enjoy driving my Diablo more than the Hummer. Kim's plane isn't due in until after nine tonight so I can wait until after rush hour to leave the house and return to the hotel. I will just make our reservations on-line."

"All right." Jason said with a small note of worry still remaining in his resigned voice. "Thank goodness we're off the freeway and onto the main roads. Traffic should be getting a little lighter the closer to home we get. What do you think about letting Kim in on the surprise?"

"I think that she'd tell Trini and or Aisha and then one of them would tell Zack or Rocky and our surprise would be ruined." Billy replied with a smile in his voice. "I love Kimberly and the rest of our former teammates like they were family; however Kimberly would not be able to keep the secret from Trini or Aisha. Had Kat's flight been the first to arrive; then we could have let her in on the secret and we'd still be successful in shocking our friends with what profession we're in now."

"Well, I'm still concerned with getting Tommy to take off my mask." Jason said with a tinge of worry hiding in his happy voice. "He's going to have one of three reactions. He'll either be so shocked he won't be able to move, he'll be so angry that he won't talk to me, or he'll be so shocked and angry that he knocks my lights out before I get a chance to pin Paul. I would prefer the first reaction; but Tommy has always been unpredictable when he gets a shock like we're going to be handing him."

"True." Billy said thoughtfully as Jason continued driving toward their home. "However I believe that Adam and Rocky will be able to control him should he attempt to strike out at either of us."

"Hope so or else that Paul is keeping the belt because I'll be out cold." Jason replied with a smile. "Want to splurge for dinner tonight and have something unhealthy and fattening?"

"Pizza with everything but anchovies, a large order of cheesy bread, and a huge chocolate milkshake sounds good to me." Billy replied and both men smiled as their stomachs rumbled.

"Good, you call the pizza place and get the pizza and cheesy bread delivered." Jason said with a smile as he triggered the remote for the gates that blocked his driveway as he turned into it. "I'll get out the chocolate ice cream and the heavy cream to do up the shakes."

"Deal." Billy said as he opened his cell phone and called the pizza parlor that they used, infrequently, when they wanted to splurge; which wasn't often because neither man could afford to gain an excessive amount of fat instead of muscle.

Jason parked the Hummer in the garage and both men got out. Billy finished placing their deliver order and Jason was already getting the ingredients out for the milk shakes when the house phone rang. Jason answered the phone. "Hello." Jason said as he continued preparing the milk shakes for him and Billy.

"Hey Boss." Billy heard as he walked by Jason and Jason put the phone into speakerphone mode. Ryan's voice issued out of the speaker as he continued talking. "Carlos called the airport. Kimberly's plane is delayed and it won't be in until after ten tonight. He won't be leaving the club until around eight forty-five to pick her up. Is that all right or do you want him to leave as planned and then wait at the airport?"

"Carlos can use his discretion, Ryan." Jason answered as he loaded the blender with chocolate ice cream, chocolate milk, and Hershey's chocolate sauce. "Just remind him that he can't make any comments about me being his boss or that Billy is anywhere near Earth."

"Got it boss." Ryan said with a smile that could be heard over the phone. "Billy going to a motel until Friday night?"

"Yep." Jason answered. "Is that all you needed, Ryan?"

"Yeah." Ryan answered truthfully. "Have a good night and a nice visit with Kimberly, boss."

"Not a problem, Ryan." Jason answered with his own smile. "See ya Friday night. I'm hanging up because we decided to splurge and have chocolate shakes with dinner tonight. Gonna be running the blender."

"See ya." Ryan said and cut the connection.

"Pizza and bread sticks will be here in about ten minutes, Jase." Billy said as he made his way to the front door and pulled his wallet from his back pocket. I've got the bill for the food."

Jason's "Thanks bro." Was almost drowned out by his starting the blender to mix up their shakes.

Billy smiled and waited by the front door for the buzz that indicated that the delivery driver had arrived at the driveway gates.

Jason and Billy ate dinner and then Billy packed up their costumes and masks for the match on Friday night along with a couple of changes of clothes for himself. While Jason was cleaning up the kitchen, Billy walked through with their duffle bags that held their costumes and a small pilot's case that held Billy's normal clothing.

"I'm headed out, Jase." Billy said in passing. "Reservations are at the Radisson and I'll call your cell phone to leave the room number after I get checked in."

"Okay, drive carefully, bro." Jason said as he looked up and smiled.

Billy made it to the hotel without a problem or an accident. He checked into his room and called Jason's cell phone.

"I'm here Jase." Billy said as Jason answered. "Room number is 1002. Top floor two king sized bedroom suite. Nice, but not as nice as home."

"Yeah, I hear that, bro." Jason replied with a smile that Billy could hear and could see in his mind's eye too.

"Don't let Kimberly break Carlos's back with her luggage, Jase." Billy told his best friend and the closest thing to a brother that he'd ever had. "She's probably packed enough clothes for a small army."

"Yeah I know." Jason said with a sigh. "Just glad that this place came with twelve bedrooms."

"Well we can house all of our old teammates without having to double them up, unless they want to double up." Billy replied with a teasing tone of voice.

"I know. I know." Jason said distractedly and Billy could hear one of the sports channels on in the background.

"I'm going down to the weight room and work off dinner, Jase." Billy told him. "I'll see you tomorrow night, bro. Drive the Diablo down here because if you leave it in the garage one of our guests will hot-wire the thing to go joy riding in."

"Yeah and it would probably be Zack and Kimberly doing it." Jason replied with a smile. "I'm headed to the workout room here after I see the scores on last night's game. I missed them because of how late we worked with Paul and Terry and then we crashed when we got home."

"See ya tomorrow." Billy said and broke the connection.

Billy went to the gym facilities provided by the hotel and smiled to see almost the same state of the art machines that he and Jason had in their home gym. He spent the next two hours on the machines and then made his way back to his room and the large king-sized bed therein. Billy was asleep almost as soon as he head hit the pillow.

Jason was in the gym doing leg presses when the chime sounded that signaled that someone with the access code was opening the driveway gates. Jason tossed the red towel around his bare shoulder and went to the front door. He opened the door and smiled as he saw the Ranger Space's limo pulling up in front of the house.

Carlos jumped from the driver's door as soon as he'd put the vehicle into park and he opened the passenger door on the driver's side for his passenger to exit from. Kimberly stepped out and then looked around in shock. She didn't see Jason standing open doorway because he'd not turned on any lights in the house when he padded through to the door.

"Are you sure this is the address, Carlos?" Kimberly asked with some awe in her voice as she took in the huge mansion before her.

"Yes ma'am." Carlos said with a smile as he started unloading Kimberly's luggage from the trunk.

"Hey, Kimberly." Jason said and turned on the light so that Kimberly could see him standing in doorway. "Come on in and make yourself comfortable."

"Jase!" Kim cried happily as she ran up and stopped in her tracks with an "O" of shocked surprise showing on her face when she got a look at Jason clad in a pair of gold trimmed black bicycle shorts and nothing but a red towel thrown around his neck. "Wow!" Kim said as her breath whooshed out in surprise. "You must have been hitting the weights every day since you left. You look like one of those body builders, Jase."

"Thanks, I think." Jason said with a smile and then stepped forward and gave Kimberly a welcoming hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Don't want to get fat."

"Jason you will never be fat." Carlos said with a grin as he set the first two of Kimberly five pink Samsonite suitcases on the porch where Jason and Kimberly stood.

"You know Carlos, Jase?" Kimberly asked with a small frown.

"Carlos Valerte," Jason said with a smile. "Kimberly Hart, former Pink Might Morphin and Ninja Power Ranger. Kim, this is Carlos Valerte, former Green Turbo Ranger and current Black Astro Ranger."

"Jason?" Kimberly asked with a small frown on her face. "What kind of business are you in that you can afford to live in a place like this? Especially with the property tax costs in this part of LA?"

"Saved my paychecks, Kim." Jason said with a smile. "Well saved my paychecks and invested wisely. My business partner and I have done fairly well so far."

"You still didn't say what kind of business you're in." Kimberly said with a concerned frown marring her still beautiful elfin face.

"Entertainment, Kim." Jason said with a smile. "I'm in the entertainment business."


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Unmasking of Rex Red and Wolf McBlue**_

By: PernDragonrider (with major help from Ghost Zero)

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Note:** Major kudos and thanks to Ghost Zero for the help he's been giving me during the writing of this story. Please read and review. Like to hear how you're liking or hating the story so far.

Chapter Five 

"You still didn't say what kind of business you're in." Kimberly said with a concerned frown marring her still beautiful elfin face.

"Entertainment, Kim." Jason said with smile. "I'm in the entertainment business."

"You must be really successful, Jase." Kimberly said smiling as she turned to face Jason. "So where am I sleeping in this huge mansion you call home?"

"Sorry. I guess you're wore out from the flight and jet lag, Kim." Jason replied with a small concerned smile on his face. "Let me just get your bags and I'll show you to your room."

"When do the others arrive?" Kim asked with a yawn.

"Tomorrow afternoon." Jason said a he managed to get all of Kim's large suitcases gathered up. "Come on before you fall down where you're standing, Kim. We can talk tomorrow."

Jason led the way up the wide staircase and then turned toward the left at the top of the stairs. He led Kim to one of the twelve bedrooms the house boasted and that didn't count the two master suites ensconced on either end of the upper floor. "Here you go madam." Jason said as he opened the door and took the luggage inside. "I hope your boudoir meets with your approval." Jason's voice held a gentle teasing tone as Kimberly entered behind him.

Kim smiled and then her smile turned to awe as she looked around the large bedroom. The room had most assuredly been decorated for a woman to occupy. The large queen-sized canopy bed had delicate pale pink lace curtains draped and gathered to the four posts; while the bedspread and large pillows that covered the mattress boasted a deep rose pink and gold floral design. The light sage green wall color was a perfect backdrop for all of the Queen Anne style, white with gilt edging furniture. The whole room looked like something out of a fairy-tale princesses room. "Wow, Jase. Who did your decorating?" Kim gushed as she sat down on the dainty floral needlepoint stool that accompanied the antique looking vanity near the doorway.

"I don't remember the interior designer's name, Kim." Jason said with a laugh. "I was in and out of town on business while this place was being completed. I just gave the designer the instructions that there should be rooms that would appeal to women, men, couples, and kids. When I saw this room, after the place was finished, I just knew it was the room for you to have when you finally came to visit."

"This place is stunning, Jase." Kim said rising from the stool and hugging Jason tightly. "Thank you. It's almost a small slice of home away from home."

"I'll let you get unpacked and get some sleep, Kim." Jason said with a gentle smile of friendship and a generous amount of brotherly pride in his voice. "There's an attached bathroom so you won't have to share with anyone else either. It's thru the double doors on the right. The walk-in closet is behind the door to the left. Sleep well, Kim."

Jason left the room and closed the door behind him. He stood in the hallway until he heard Kim's squeal of delight when she discovered the feminine bathroom and very large closet space. He smiled and made his way to his own bedroom. /I didn't want to tell her that there's a professionally decorated bedroom for all of our friends in this place. Bill and I have missed them so much that when we had this place built, we decided to include living space for all our friends and former teammates. Maybe one day we'll all be like we were back in high school and our Ranger days, inseparable./ Jason's thoughts brought a sad yet somewhat distant smile to his face as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Kimberly didn't wake up until about an hour after Kat, Aisha, Trini, and Zack had arrived at the house from the airport. Jason had already taken each to their respective bedrooms, as he and Bill thought of them. Kat's room was similar to Kimberly's while Aisha and Trini's rooms were just as feminine yet done in shades of yellow and white. Zack's room was done in basic blacks and whites with splashes of color in the wall hangings and bedding.

Kimberly came downstairs and joined the reunion that was going on in the kitchen. She arrived just in time for house phone to ring.

"Excuse me, but I have to take this call." Jason said as he smiled at everyone gathered around the table. He stepped to the counter in the kitchen and answered the extension there. "Hello." The others couldn't hear the other person on the line, but from the scowl on Jason's face the phone call brought disturbing news. "All right, partner, calm down. I was planning on leaving in the morning, but I can leave tonight. (Pause.) We've got to close this deal by early tomorrow afternoon or we can just drop it. I'll see you in a few hours. (Pause.) Don't sweat. We'll close the deal and then we can relax for a week or so. (Pause.) Just reserve me a room and I'll call on the cell when I'm almost there. (Pause) Okay, will probably take me about an hour to get everything together and get on the road. I should be in Vegas in about four hours, traffic allowing. (Longer pause.) Right. See you soon, partner."

Jason sighed as he hung up the phone with a grim smile on his face. He looked up at his friends sitting around the table and sighed again. "Sorry guys. My partner needs me to close these contract negotiations over in Vegas. This deal is an important one and I have to be there for the negotiations. The place we're dealing with moved up the timetable on us or I'd have had all of you come in next week instead of this week. I'm sorry."

"We all work for a living, Jase." Trini said with compassion and understanding in her voice as the others nodded their agreement. "I'm sure we'll be fine staying here for a night or two alone."

"I hate leaving you guys hanging like this." Jason said sadly. "I had a really big party planned for tomorrow night and I hope that I can make it back in time to enjoy it with you. Carlos will be picking you up in the limo and taking you to one of the local arena for an event I want you all to see. Doing events like the one tomorrow night is a huge part of my job. Just dress comfortably and casually. I should make it back in time to catch most of the show with you, but afterwards there's a new club in town that I'm made reservations for. I will definitely be there for that."

"We'll be fine, Jase." Kimberly said with a sad smile on her face. "I'm gonna miss visiting with you too, but with Zack, Trini, Aisha, and Kat here too. We won't be lonely. Hopefully you've got food stocked in so we don't have to order out, but we'll survive."

"Hey, I trust you guys with my life." Jason said seriously. "I'm sure I can trust you in my home for a couple days." His serious tone turned into a teasing one. "I've got to toss some clothes into a bag and grab the stuff from our office downtown on my way out. Enjoy. There's plenty of food and snack food stocked in the fridge and the pantry. Just don't go breaking down any locked doors unless it's an emergency. The den is on the other side of the living room and the gym is behind the den. Oh, and the pool is heated too. Enjoy guys. I hate to do this, but I've got to get going or we're going to lose this deal."

Jason turned and almost ran from the room. The others had understanding looks on their faces; however had one of them seen the huge smile of mischief that was now gracing Jason's face; they'd have wondered and started investigating everything much closer.

Jason hurried up to his room and grabbed a suit-bag from his closet that held one of his business suits already packed inside. The suit-bag was just for show, but the others didn't know that and would expect him to take a suit for his 'meeting'. Jason tossed some casual clothes along with his shaving kit and toiletries into a small-wheeled pilots case. He carried the two bags downstairs and went back thru the kitchen on his way to the garage.

"Hey, I almost forgot to tell you guys this." Jason said with small frown. "I didn't get a chance to get extra pass cards for the gate for you guys. I was going to do that today, but with having to run out of town like this; I won't have the chance. I would leave my card with you; but I left it at the office. I'm sorry but you guys are going to be stuck here in the house. I hope you don't mind too much?"

"We'll be fine, Jason." Kat said with her Australian drawl softened and almost covered with a deeper British accent. "We can open the gates, if we decide to get food delivered; can't we?"

"The gate can be opened with the gold button on the intercom panel that's next to the front door, Kat." Jason said with a smile. There's also a small video screen so that you can be sure you're letting in the delivery driver and not someone else. Green button when you talk."

"We're covered then Jase." Zack said with a smile as they followed Jason into the large garage. "HOLY SHIT!" Zack gasped in shock as he stopped dead forcing the girls to have to walk around him.

Kimberly, Trini, Aisha, and Kat all gasped when they saw the gloss black Lamborghini Diablo which sported an almost braided looking stripe of red, green, and gold down the entire side of the gleaming sports car.

Jason smiled as he opened the driver's door and carefully arranged his suit bag over the passenger seat and then put his smaller case behind the driver's seat. "One of the perks of having a good job, Zack-man." Jason said with a smile. "Besides in my line of work, this is a business investment."

"Some business investment." Aisha said with a small smile trying to get passed her still shocked and stunned expression. "Wow."

"Yeah," Kimberly said with a sigh. "You can say that again, girlfriend."

/Hopefully they don't discover the door to the rest of the garage./ Jason thought he climbed down into his sports car; shutting the door after he was in. Jason touched the button on the dash that would open the garage door and then started the powerful engine. He rolled down his window and smiled up at his friends that were still looking a bit shell-shocked. "I'll see you guys no later than ten thirty tomorrow night." Jason's voice was filled with humor and good cheer. Don't worry about the garage door; I'll close it with the remote. Have fun and don't break anything." Jason put the Diablo in reverse and then stepped gently on the gas. The large powerful engine in the small lightweight sports car almost seemed to purr as he backed from the garage. Once clear of the door, he trigged the remote built into the dashboard and the garage door opener growled to life and the door trundled down closing off his friends view of the quickly accelerating sports car down the driveway.

Jason made sure the gates to the street closed properly before he smiled a wicked devilish smile and turned the sports car toward the main roadway and he calmly drove to the hotel that Billy had checked into the afternoon before. He arrived in less than an hour and parked the Diablo next to Billy's gleaming blue one. He grabbed his bags and stepped out; locking the expensive vehicle after he'd exited. He went into the hotel and stepped to the front desk. He showed the clerk his driver's license and soon afterward received the small plastic key that would open the door to the suite Billy now occupied. He rode the elevator up to the suite and used the key to enter.

"Hey!" Billy said as Jason entered into the living area of the suite. "How did your escape from Trini, Kim, Kat, Aisha, and Zack go? Was our pretend business conversation convincing?"

"Went as smooth as silk, bro." Jason said with a smile of delight as he dropped both of his bags onto a chair and then flopped down onto the couch across from where Billy was reclining and reading on his ever-present laptop computer. "They think I'm on the road to Vegas and will make it back to join them sometime around ten thirty tomorrow night."

"I hope that we are not being too devious and underhanded with the deception and subterfuge we've employed with all of our friends and teammates." Billy said, as a worried frown replaced the smile on his face. "I am finding myself vacillating between reluctance to continue the ruse, apprehension that they'll never forgive our underhandedness, and rising exhilaration and expectation of their astonishment and surprise when our identities are revealed."

"They'll probably want to beat the shit out of us at first, bro." Jason said with a smile. "Afterwards, most of them, will understand that we couldn't tell anyone, outside of our co-workers, just who we were. Besides, I think that our plan to let them at us in the ring will give them time to understand why we wanted them there with us as well as why we couldn't tell them."

"I believe I am just experiencing a case of minor stage fright, Jase." Billy said thoughtfully as he stopped what he was doing, saved his work, and shutdown and closed his laptop. "I have grown accustomed to the anonymity that our masks have provided to our private lives; however I am very prepared and willing to lose that anonymity at this point in our careers. It is a step forward and I believe we will be a much more effective and popular team than we have ever been as singletons."

"That sounds like you're parroting Vince, Bill." Jason said with a smile. "Although, I do agree with both your and his take on our popularity. I don't want to go the very predictable route of flip-flopping from 'baby-face' to 'heel' all the time. I think that taking the title from Hunter, for the few day I will be seen as 'Heavyweight Champion', is as far as I can go as a solo wrestler with mysterious manager. Our ditching the masks will free us up to really show everyone what we can do and we've always worked better as a team. Have you decided how you're going to end the inevitable sparring match between Tommy and me?"

"Yes." Billy said with a smile as he rose to a seated position and faced Jason with a huge smile on his face. "I plan on waiting until he's smiling then I will knock him down with an unexpected clothesline. I'll then trip you and you can expect a moonsault from me once you're down."

"That works." Jason said with a large smile on his face. "Safer for Tommy than what we'd originally planned and having me power-bomb him and then letting you moonsault him. I've been a little worried about that because he could get hurt, even though he's in great shape and huge fan. I can't imagine he's ever tried any of the things we do on a regular basis and I don't want to purposely hurt him."

"Thankfully Vince is remaining in New York and won't be at the Coliseum tomorrow night." Billy said with a smile. "His presence would be conducive to what we've planned and glossed over when we got permission to show our friends some of our prowess as wrestlers."

"Yeah. It works out great that he thinks we're going to be in the ring with each other while they're on the outside watching." Jason said with a devious grin. "Shane and Stephanie will just shrug and watch the show. Hunter, Terry, Mick, Dwayne, Paul, Mark, and the other wrestlers are going to be standing around in shock when Tommy and I tear into each other with a vengeance. God I've missed sparring with him and the others so damned much it almost hurts to think about it."

"I too have missed them as badly, Jase." Billy said with a small sad smile on his face. "Tomorrow will mark the first time I've seen any of them, except in photographs and Tanya last week, since I ran away to Aquitar."

"Hopefully after tomorrow, we'll both see all of them more often than we have in the last four years, bro." Jason said with a small wistful smile gracing his relaxed features.

Jason and Billy spent a relaxing and comfortable afternoon and evening relaxing in the large two-bedroom suite Billy had acquired for them. While Jason and Billy relaxed and started mentally preparing for their big match that would happen the next evening. Kimberly, Zack, Trini, Aisha, and Kat enjoyed Jason and Billy's large house and all the amenities it boasted. Zack lounged in the media room, which Jason and Bill referred to as the den while the girls explored the house, as much as possible with all the locked doors they encountered and then swam in the pool. The five cooked dinner and cleaned up afterwards. They spent the rest of the evening catching up on what each other had been doing since they'd last seen each other and then sometime between two and three the next morning they all retired to their respective bedrooms.


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Unmasking of Rex Red and Wolf McBlue**_

By: PernDragonrider (with major help from Ghost Zero)

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Note:** Okay folks. The chapter starts the night's entertainment. I can't guarantee that this chapter will have the actual unmasking of Rex and Wolf; but I can promise that this chapter gets everyone under the same roof, eventually. This chapter will be jumping between what each different group sees and says. Jason and Billy are one group. Kimberly, Trini, Aisha, Zack, and Kat in the next group. The final group is Adam, Tanya, Justin, Rocky, and Tommy. I'm planning for each paragraph to deal with what the three separate groups are doing to get ready for the big event. ENJOY! Please, READ & REVIEW!

Chapter Six 

Morning dawned bright and clear, for once, that Friday morning. Jason and Billy were up by eleven and availing themselves of the exercise equipment and gym that the Radisson boasted before having a quick breakfast in the casual eatery the lobby boasted. After breakfast the two relaxed with long showers and finally at a late lunch or rather dinner at a nearby restaurant. After their lunch they returned to the hotel, packed up their bags, and checked out. Both Jason and Billy loaded their almost identical Diablo's and drove to the LA Coliseum, arriving by six p.m., where they parked them, side-by-side, and then entered the building where they were greeted by various welcoming calls from their fellow WWF employees.

The group of friends that were staying at Jason's house, virtually stranded for now, began their day at around eleven in the morning. Kimberly was the first one up and she started the coffee while the others trickled down the stairs and into the kitchen. Zack didn't come down to join them until almost a half an hour later; however he'd taken advantage of the fact that he could do some exploring while his female friends prepared for their excursion that evening. Zack's exploring didn't net him much in the way of anything other than finding a few empty rooms on the second floor and Jason's office with the two desks, but both desks were locked and the computers were pass coded so he couldn't even use them. By five o'clock that evening, all five of them were waiting for their ride to arrive. Unbeknownst to them, they weren't the only ones that Carlos was picking up. They were in for a huge surprise when the limo finally did arrive to take them out for the evening and their eventual meeting up with Jason.

Meanwhile, the Park household was a study in contrasts. Justin and Tanya were calm, cool, and collected while Rocky, Tommy, and Adam ran around like hyperactive two-year-olds hopped up on sugar and caffeinated drinks. Justin, Tanya, and with Tanya's help, Adam, were ready by three that afternoon while the ever absentminded Tommy and an excited hyper Rocky weren't ready until just seconds before the limousine pulled up at the curb.

Jason and Billy warmly greeted their co-workers as they entered into the locker room that they'd share with the other twelve male wrestlers that would be performing tonight. They put their costumes for the night away into a locker and just relaxed and enjoyed the company of their friends. They weren't going on until the last match of the night, so they kept their own butterflies at bay by helping the others work out some of the trickier aspects of the matches they would be doing that night. One of the stagehands poked his head into the room and called Jason's name loudly.

"What do you need, Mike?" Jason asked, as he looked around from where he was working with Mick and Test on a move they wanted to try out in the ring.

"Shane and Stephanie sent me down to get you and Bill, Jase." Mike replied with a small smile. "Shane said you two had to come up to the office and watch for your friends to enter the building. It wouldn't do for security to get the wrong two people in on this thing tonight."

"We'll be on our way in a second, Mike." Billy said with a smile. "Jase and I don't want just anyone doing the unmasking tonight either. We'll be right behind you."

"I'll be back after we point out Tommy and Adam to security." Jason said in an apologetic tone to Mick and Test. "We'll have time before your match to get it perfected."

"Don't worry, Jason." Mick said with an understanding tone of voice. "We know how important it is for you to surprise your friends tonight."

"We can wait." Drew (Test) said with a smile as he saw Jason smile in return. "We'll work this out and I hope that you and Bill don't get beat upon by audience members. That would be embarrassing for all of us."

Jason and Billy left the locker room and followed Mike up to where Shane and Stephanie were waiting for them.

Meanwhile, Carlos was just pulling up in front of Adam and Tanya's house on the other side of Los Angeles from where Jason and Billy lived. The first part of tonight's surprises was going smoothly as Adam, Tanya, Justin, Rocky, and Tommy got into the luxurious vehicle with appreciative gasps of surprise and smiles of delight.

"I have to make another stop, if you don't mind?" Carlos told them through the open window between the passenger compartment and the driver's area of the limo. "They messed up my schedule and gave me two runs to the Coliseum tonight. I hope you won't mind sharing the ride?"

"We won't mind at all, Carlos." Tanya said with a happy smile as she turned and glared at the men with her to make sure they didn't contradict her words. "There's so much room back here that having a few more people won't smash us together at all."

"Thank you." Carlos said with an exaggerated smile. "We should be at the next pick up point in about thirty minutes. If you need anything, just press the intercom button and I'll answer."

Carlos rolled up the window and once it was up, Tommy took the chance and challenged Tanya's agreement to the extra passengers.

"Why couldn't he just call and get another limo to pick up these extra people?" Tommy whined slightly. "Why should we have to share this ride?"

"We're sharing and stop whining, Tommy." Tanya said with a stern tone that she softened with a small smile on her face. "The station was kind enough to toss in the free ride to and from the event tonight. I'm not going to complain because we have to share. Meeting other people is fun and as an employee of the station, I can assure you that the people we're picking up will be just as excited to meet us as we should be to meet them."

"All right." Tommy said with a sigh. He recognized the no arguing tone had used from his time as her teammate as well as from his time when he lived with them between digs he worked on for his Master's degree. "I'll play nice, Tanya."

"You'd better." Tanya said with a smile and a teasing tone of voice. "I'll get Rex to beat on you if you don't."

"Easy there Tanya." Rocky said with his own teasing and joking tone of voice. "Tommy just might take Rex down easier than you believe. Most of those wrestlers are good at play fighting, but I'll bet none of them have the martial arts ability that Tommy, Justin, Adam, me, or even you possess."

"We'll see, Rocky." Tanya said with a small smile and a happy tone of voice. "We'll just see about that, won't we?"

"We most definitely will." Justin said with an excited tone as he almost bounced on his seat. "I can't wait to see who's actually under the masks that Rex Red and Wolf McBlue wear."

"We can't either, Justin." Adam replied as he watched his wife's smile get wider and brighter. /Tanya knows something, but it's no good for any of us to try and get it out of her until she tells us. Just have to watch for clues./ Adam's thoughts weren't far off the mark, but he had no way of knowing just how much or how little Tanya knew about what was going to happen that night.

The five in the limo lapsed into silence as they looked out the windows. Their faces where studies in varying degrees of shock, surprise, and chagrin when they noticed that the area Carlos was picking up his other passengers was becoming more and more exclusive.

/Man, I am not dressed to hobnob with ultra-rich people tonight. I knew I should have at least gotten into a pair of dress pants for this, but it's a wrestling match for god's sake./ Rocky thought as Carlos expertly turned the large limo into a very exclusive home, and they were extremely surprised when Carlos dropped the glass partition and they watched him access the gate using a code.

"Our other passengers should be waiting at the house." Carlos said with a smile. "My instructions were to get you here with enough time that you could go into the house and have a bite to eat before going on down to the Coliseum. They're expecting our arrival and should be waiting when we pull up."

"We're going into a place like that, dressed like this?" Adam squeaked in shocked surprise. "Why didn't you warn us, love?"

"I had no idea this was going to happen, Adam." Tanya replied her own shock and surprise showing clearly on her face and voice.

"Don't worry about how you're dressed, guys." Carlos said with a smile. "I'm sure that my other passengers won't mind the casual clothing you're all wearing. After all you're going to the Coliseum for a wrestling show, not the opera."

Carlos eased the car through the gates and drove slowly up the long driveway until he pulled up in front of the house and parked. The front door of the residence opened and all five in the back had their mouths drop open in shock when Kimberly, Trini, Kat, Aisha, and Zack stepped out onto the porch with smiles on their faces.

"Come on in and have some grub, guys." Zack said as he happily jogged up to the door and opened it before Carlos could. "We were told to expect some company, but we never imagined that it would be you guys. God it's great to see all of you again!"

An enthusiastic Zack pulled them out of the limo, while Trini, Kimberly, Kat, and Aisha almost bounced with happiness where they stood next to the car. All of them, even Justin, found themselves drawn into huge hugs of welcome.

"Whose house is this?" Tommy asked once he'd been hugged and kissed by all his old teammates. "Don't tell me one of you owns this place?"

"Actually we're guests of the owner too." Trini said with a smile. "Once you're sitting down we'll tell you who the owner is, because I don't want to have to pick any of you up off the ground." She added with a pointed look at Tommy, who was too busy gawking to notice.

"Come on inside." Kimberly said linking her arm with Tommy. "Our host had dinner delivered just a few minutes ago and it looks delicious."

Justin watched with a smile as Aisha grabbed Rocky's arm just as Kimberly had Tommy's. Tanya had already linked her arm with Adam's and she smiled when Trini took Justin's arm and Kat took Zack's arm. The group of ten went into the house and gave the new arrivals a short tour before coming into the kitchen and the large meal spread out on the gleaming black marble counter-tops. They sat down to eat and once all of them were seated with their food, Carlos joined them with a smile.

"All right." Carlos said as he made himself a plate. "Sorry didn't get a chance for lunch today and Andros said that you guys wouldn't mind me joining you."

"No problem, Carlos." Adam said with a smile. "There looks like there's enough food here to feed three Rocky's"

Everyone shared a laugh over Adam's comment while Rocky and Zack simply continued to eat their meal. Sometime before everyone finished Tommy again asked, "Who the heck owns this play you guys?"

"Jason." Kimberly answered with a smile. "This is his place."

"JASON!" Tommy cried with surprises as Adam, Justin, and Rocky's faces wore expressions of shock that matched Tommy's own.

"Yes, Tommy." Kimberly said with a smile. "Jason owns this place. Apparently whatever business him and his partner are into it's doing very well."

"Where is Jason?" Rocky asked as he finished up his meal.

"He had to go into Las Vegas for an important meeting, Rocky." Trini said sadly. "He did promise us that he would be joining us sometime around ten or ten-thirty tonight. Apparently he and his partner had to deal with a client in Vegas that insisted on moving the negotiations up a full week. He left not long after Kat, Zack, Aisha, and I arrived from the airport. He drove away in this absolutely stunning black Lamborghini Diablo."

"He owns this place and a Diablo too?" Justin squeaked in surprise as Rocky just gave a low whistle of appreciation.

"Remind me to ask Jase just exactly what he does for a living." Rocky said with a semi-stunned expression on his face and awe showing in his voice. "I might decide to join him if he makes dough like this all the time."

Carlos gave them an hour to eat and then gently ushered them all out into the limo for the short half an hour drive to the Los Angeles Coliseum. During the drive he left the partition cracked and listened into the teasing and friendly banter that flowed between the ten people. /These guys are going to be in for one hell of shock when Jason and Billy are the ones who's faces show up under the masks of Rex and Wolf./ Carlos thought with a small smile gracing his handsome Hispanic features. /From the talk that's flowing around back there, Tanya is in on the gag and the rest of them are clueless./

When he pulled up in front of the arena, Carlos jumped out of the car with an envelope in his hands. He opened the door and let his passengers egress from the limo. Tanya was the last one out and he handed her the envelope and whispered into her ear. "There are tickets in there for everyone that doesn't have one as well as backstage passes from Jason for all of you. Don't lose these."

"Thank you, Carlos." Tanya said with a smile as she slipped the envelope into her purse. "I'll make sure the others get their tickets."

Carlos smiled at her and then he waited until they'd entered the building without a problem. He drove the limo back to Jason's house and entered into the garage area where Jason and Billy's Hummers were parked. He unlocked the box that held the spare keys for the vehicles and then he jumped into Billy's Hummer and started the process of exchanging the Hummers for the Lamborghinis that were currently parked at the stadium.

While Carlos was exchanging the vehicles, the others were getting another surprise for the night when a WWF employee approached the group of ten people just as they gave their tickets to the waiting security guard.

"Excuse me." The man said with a deferential tone of voice. "I need to inform you that two of your party have won the raffle that was held from the all the ticket holders tonight. You sir." The man pointed at Tommy. "And you, sir." He then pointed at Adam. "You need to come up to the front office with me take care of some legalities and be let in on your roles for tonight's big event. You see the raffle was for which of tonight's fans won the privilege of being the ones to take off Rex and Wolf's masks. Would you please accompany me?"

Tommy and Adam stood there in shock and looked at the rest of their group. Tanya and the others smiled brightly and Tanya told them happily. "Go ahead and go with the man, guys. You're both such big fans of both of those wrestlers that it only seems right that you get to be the ones to take off their masks."

Tommy and Adam followed the WWF employee through the crowd that had gathered around them with huge smiles on their faces. Their smiles remained until they were let into an office and came face to face with Shane and Stephanie McMahon.

While Tommy and Adam were being led away from the group the other eight people were shown to their ringside seats. One of the ushers spoke quietly with Tanya while they others walked ahead with another usher. "Ma'am." The usher almost whispered. "I was told to tell you to make sure that the two gentlemen that won the honor of unmasking Rex and Wolf be restrained until after the match. I've been assured that both Red and Wolf will be backstage to sign autographs for all of you. Just stay in your seats until after the arena is cleared and someone will come and bring all ten of you backstage."

"Oh, thank you." Tanya said with a smile. "Please let Rex and Wolf know that we'll make sure they won't interfere after the masks are taken off. I can't promise that they won't get chewed out once we're backstage, but we'll make sure they don't make a spectacle of themselves until after the audience is gone for the night."

"Rex and Wolf both send their regards." The usher said as he motioned Tanya into a seat. "They said for me to pass on their wishes that all of you have an enjoyable time tonight and that explanations will come after the show."

"I'll let everyone know, when the time's right." Tanya told the now smiling usher. "Just tell them to be prepared. They'll know my meaning."

"We all know they'll be prepared." A deeper male voice said as Tanya took a seat. "It's nice to meet you again, Mrs. Park."

Tanya looked up into the smiling face of Mick Foley and she smiled back at him brightly. "Hello, Mick."

"Make sure that your husband and his friend can't interfere more than they're going to be allowed to." Mick chided everyone one of the eight. "I'm here to let you know that Rex and Wolf are very pleased with the results of the raffle for tonight and that they ask for you to all remain after the show. They want all of you to come backstage to meet them."

"We wouldn't miss this for the world, Mick." Tanya said with a smile and a knowing tone of voice that caused both Trini and Kat to look at her with surprise wide eyes.

"What's going on, Tanya?" Rocky questioned from where he was sat between Aisha and Kat down near the other end of the row.

"We're going to get to go backstage later on, Rocky." Tanya said with a smile.

While Tanya and the others were being seated, Adam and Tommy were escorted to an office in the arena. The WWF employee that was escorting them opened the door and both men were shocked to see Shane and Stephanie McMahon waiting for them.

"Congratulations!" Shane said with a large smile as he stood up and moved to where he could shake the hands of both men. "I'm sorry that you just missed Rex and Wolf, but they had to go back down to the locker room and get ready for tonight's bout. There are just a few legalities that we have to take care of and then Stephanie will fill you in on how you're going to unmask Rex and Wolf."

"I see that our two 'lottery' winners are slightly in shock, Shane." Stephanie said with a wry smile on her face. "Gentlemen, please come in and have a seat. There's not much legal stuff that has to be done, but perhaps you'd like a drink or water or a soda before we begin."

"I'm fine." Tommy finally managed to force his shocked brain to function enough to speak. He sat on one of the chairs that Stephanie had indicated and pulled the still stunned Adam down onto the chair next to him.

"I don't need anything." Adam stammered as his rear-end hit the seat and his surprised and shock-numbed brain finally registered that he needed to reply to a direct question.

Shane just sent his sister a knowing smile over the head of the two men and then he resumed his explanation about the legalities that needed to be taken care of before the matches began for the night. "First, you need to sign release forms so that we can show your faces on camera tonight. The next form down is a legal document that's already been signed by Rex and Wolf. This document says that they, Rex and Wolf, won't hold you legally responsible for the revelation of their true identities. The third document basically says that you understand that the masks Rex and Wolf are wearing belong to exclusively to them and that those mask will be given into Stephanie's care as soon as they're removed. Rex and Wolf have had duplicates made for both of you and will personally autograph them when you are taken backstage after the show to meet with them. Any questions so far?"

"Not really." Tommy and Adam said as they read the document before them to be sure that Shane had told them the truth. They read through them fairly quickly and signed the forms very eagerly.

Once that was completed, Stephanie started her explanation of their parts in the event that would unmask Rex and Wolf that night. "All right gentlemen. This is how it's going down tonight. Rex and Wolf will enter the ring as usual. Wolf will return to the backstage area once Hunter and Rex start the match. At some point during the first 10 minutes of the bout, Hogan will come down from out of the audience and attempt to interfere with the fight. Wolf will come out from backstage and start fighting against Hogan. Sometime during these two fights, Hunter will toss Rex out of the ring. Since the match tonight is a no DQ match then they will fight out on the apron around the ring for small amount of time. During this time, Hunter will seemingly immobilize Rex and lead him around to different people that are sitting ringside. He'll offer them the chance at ripping off the mask and then will either pull Rex away at the last second or Rex will break free and move away. Hogan will be doing the same with Wolf. When you see Rex and Wolf both knocked unconscious and Hogan and Hunter toss them into the ring. That's when you should be ready. Hunter and Hogan will seem to be arguing about whom they want to take off the masks. At that point I will walk over and seem to randomly pick the two of you out of the crowd. I'll grab your wrists and lead you over to where Rex and Wolf are pretending to be out cold. You'll take off the masks, hand them to me, and then return to your seats for the rest of the match. You'll stay in your seats until the show is done and then a WWF employee will come out, once the arena has emptied of most of tonight's audience; then you'll be escorted backstage where Rex and Wolf will present you with copies of their masks and autograph them for you. You'll also be able to get autographs from all of the WWF wrestlers that perform tonight, if you desire. Think you can handle this, gentlemen?"

"I think we can do that." Adam said with a bright smile on his face. "I only have one question. Will we get a chance to sneak a look at Wolf and Rex's face before we get hauled back to our seats?"

"You'll get the chance to see their faces before the rest of the world does. Rex and Wolf insisted on that fact." Shane answered with a bright yet secretive smile on his face. "That point both wrestlers have hammered into our entire organizations head for the last six months. The cameras aren't even allowed to show their faces before you two get to see them."

"Wow!" Tommy said in shocked awe. "I can't believe that we're this lucky, Adam. First, Tanya manages to get last minute ringside tickets from the radio station and now two of those very tickets are chosen to unmask our two most favorite wrestlers. This is really starting to smell like set-up to me."

"I can assure you that the drawing for the two people to remove the masks was held under tight security and that Rex, Wolf, Stephanie, and I were present when the numbers were drawn. I can have the Coliseum's head lawyer come in and prove to you that the drawing was done at random, sir."

"I believe you." Adam said shooting a nasty look at Tommy. "Don't mind Tommy, he's always been just a bit suspicious of almost everything good that happens, especially recently."

"I am not!" Tommy said indignantly as he glared at Adam. "It just FEELS like this is a set-up, Adam."

"You just heard the man say that the drawing was held under strict security and it couldn't have been fixed, Tommy."

"All right, but it still has the feel of set-up to me. We're just not THIS lucky, Adam." Tommy complained as Shane and Stephanie shared a knowing and sly smile behind the backs of the two men.

"Gentlemen." Stephanie said with a sultry tone of voice. "Tonight's bouts will be starting in just a short amount of time. If you'll follow Mike, one of our security guards, he'll escort you to your seat so you can enjoy your evening. Remember, don't forget the signal to be ready and watch for me."

"I won't." Adam said with a happy smile he directed at Stephanie. "I'll also make sure that Mr. Forgetful here remembers too."

Tommy went to make a comment, but was stopped by Adam pulling on his arm and almost dragging him into the hallway outside the office. "Honestly, Tommy!" Adam said with a small amount of chiding and remorse in his voice. "You're acting like Rita, Zedd, Mondo, and Divatox all ganged up and planned this." Adam's voice dropped to a whisper when he spoke the last sentence.

"It still feels like we're being set-up." Tommy said with a tone that was very reminiscent of his leadership tones when he'd led the Ninja, Zeo, and Turbo teams. "Call it a gut instinct, but I just feel like something isn't right with this. I can't even tell you why I feel like this, but it just doesn't feel right."

"I think you're just hyped up that WE get to be the ones to take off the masks, Tommy." Adam said as he shot another warning glare in Tommy's direction. "Just chill out and take in the night. Besides, if I know my wife, and I do know her; you're going to spend the night with Kimberly sitting right next to you. Enjoy it while you can mi amigo."

Tommy smiled at that and security guard led the two to their seats. Once they joined their eight other friends and former teammates Adam and Tommy shared a look and a smile that Adam's comment about where Tommy would be sitting that night was true. They settled into their seats and prepared to enjoy the show for the night.

Meanwhile Carlos had finished exchanging the Lamborghinis for the Hummers that belonged to Jason and Billy. He quickly locked up both expensive sports cars, shut and locked the garage doors, and then set the alarm for the house and garage before he again climbed back into the limo from the Ranger Space and returned to the club to help Ryan, Andros, and the others prepare for the arrival of Jason, Billy, and their guests.

Jason and Billy spent the time in the locker room chatting and joking with all of their co-workers while everything else was prepared for the wrestling bouts that would happen that night. The LA Coliseum was packed to the rafters with wrestling fans and tonight's event was being held as special WWF Pay-Per-View event as well.

Soon everything was ready and the wrestlers were prepared to give a good show for the fans even as the fans were ready for that show and to cheer for their favorites or boo for the hated ones. Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Justin were especially psyched up for tonight's event because once back in their seats, they'd given their friends a little more information about what their roles were going to be during tonight's big event. Even Trini, Aisha, Kimberly, Kat, Zack, and Tanya were drawn into the rising anticipation as the announcer took his place in the ring to begin the night's program with the first match up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I have two ways that the rest of this story can go and I would appreciate input from anyone that reads it.

Send a review, anonymous ones are welcome, and cast a vote at the same time. Vote yes to keep Jason and Billy in the WWF and vote NO for them to leave the organization and just run the Ranger Space Entertainment and Club complex as well as their side businesses of disseminating Zordon's Legacy.

It's **_your_** call as to how this story will play out in the long run. So please cast your votes with your reviews. I'm going to leave the next update for about a month from tonight. Wednesday, June 21, 2006. That way everyone will hopefully have a chance to read this latest chapter and cast their votes.

I will still be posting the chapter for the matches for the night as soon as I can, but I won't post anything after that until I get at least 15 reviews with votes.

Also the next chapter might be longer in being posted because I have to wait until I get some much-needed information from Ghost Zero to get it written. If anyone out there has any information on Ghost, please PM or e-mail me. I'm worried since the last time I talked to him he was having power outage problems from fallout from the tropical storm that was hitting Florida just recently (about a week ago now).

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Reviews are what give an author very needed, craved, feedback on how their hard work is actually being perceived by the readers. Constructive criticism or even flames are welcome, but REMEMBER TO VOTE!

PernDragonrider


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Unmasking of Rex Red and Wolf McBlue**_

By: PernDragonrider (with major help from psav2005)

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Note:** I want to extend my heartfelt thanks to psav2005 for offering his assistance should I need it. Kudos accompanied by massive amounts of bowing and scraping at his feet. Without him this chapter would have never been written. Psav2005 stepped up to the plate when Ghost Zero disappeared and provided the information I desperately needed to continue with this tale. Any mistakes on what goes on with the characters from the wrestling world are mine alone. ENJOY! REMEMBER TO CAST YOUR VOTE as well as sending a review! Now on with the tale…

**Chapter Seven**

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The announcer's voiced boomed over the sound system and almost completely drowned out the loud music that signaled the start of the event to the crowd and the fans watching on pay-per-view from home. "Let's get ready to RUMMMMBLEEEE!"

The crowd started cheering in earnest then. Rocky was looking around and he spotted a young woman sitting in the next section over. Her enthusiasm and excitement were obvious as she was almost bouncing completely out of her seat. _"She's a looker."_ Rocky thought with a smile and then he took a second more appraising glance at her. Petite, with short wavy brown hair, blue eyes that fairly crackled with excitement, pale skin with a dusting of freckles and wearing blue jean flares with a tank top, covered by a red and black varsity jacket. _"Wow! I'm definitely interested. I wonder if there's anyway I could manage to get her phone number and if she's local or from out of town."_ Rocky was drawn from his musings as Justin slapped his arm to get his attention. "What?" Rocky almost yelled at Justin because of the noise from the crowd and the music.

"Isn't this exciting!" Justin shouted, almost permanently deafening Rocky in the process since he'd screamed right into Rocky's ear.

"Yeah, it is." Rocky said with a smile for Justin's enthusiasm even as he shook his head to stop the ringing in his ear that Justin's close scream had caused. Rocky looked back at the ring and smiled slightly as he caught the still energetic movements from the girl he'd noticed moments before. "I'll be right back, Justin." Rocky said loudly as he rose and made his way up the aisle that was right next to him. I'm going for something to drink; want anything?"

"Not right now, Rocky, thanks." Justin yelled distractedly.

Rocky walked away and up the aisle to where the food vendors were located. He smiled as he got his drink and then purposely walked back down the wrong entrance to get to his seat. _"Maybe I can at least find out her name and possibly score her phone number if I pretend I'm lost."_ Rocky thought with a smile as he sauntered back down the wrong aisle. When he reached the bottom of the aisle he looked around in pretend confusion and it just so happened that the girl he was slightly interested in was sitting in the same seat he was one section over.

"Excuse me miss." Rocky said with a small smile on his face. "I believe that you're in my seat."

"What?" The girl looked up at Rocky with confusion in her eyes. "This is my seat."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think I got lost after getting my drink. I'm Rocky, Rocky DeSantos." Rocky replied, as his smile got wider and brighter. _"Maybe I can at least get her name out of this."_

"I'm Jessica Black." She replied with a smile. _"He's not bad looking; but I'll bet he's married or something."_

"I apologize, Jessica Black." Rocky answered with a playful yet serious tone of voice. "I just saw my friends all sitting in the next section over. I guess I did get lost."

"No problems." Jessica replied with a bright smile. "But the first match is coming up. You should really go and take your seat. Maybe I'll find you afterwards and we can have a chat."

"I'll make sure to wait by the entrance." Rocky said with a smile as he sauntered over to his seat just in time for the announcer to enter the ring and start working up the crowd for the first match of the night; Torrie versus Trish.

"Smooth, Rocko." Adam said with a smile as Rocky sat back down in his seat. "However by the looks you were getting from Aisha; you're in deep trouble my friend."

"I think you're reading more into Aisha's expression than is there, Adam." Rocky said without knowing that his face reflected the hope his heart was feeling. "You know that Sha and I have been friends since we were in elementary school. She's never given any indication that she's interested in me as date material."

"WOW!" Zack said as he caught his first glimpse of the two women making their way to the ring. "Jason didn't say this was going to have anything to do with babes like that!"

"That's Torrie and Trish." Tommy answered from where he sat between Adam and Tanya. "They're definitely built and I wouldn't mind taking one of them out for a night of fun and more."

"Be nice, Tommy!" Trini said from her place sitting on Adam's left. "Don't start something like that now."

"What?" Tommy asked as he attempted to school his features and voice into an expression of innocence. "I can't look and appreciate?"

"Neanderthal." Kimberly said under her breath as she shot Tommy and angry glare.

"Easy there girlfriend." Aisha said calmly and then as she looked up she made eye contact with Kat's mischievous twinkle. "He's a guy. He's gonna look no matter what we say or do; just toss out some comments and whistles at the guys in the following matches. That'll teach him."

"What and miss the chance to needle him about ogling women when we're sitting not ten feet from him?" Kat said with a faked tone of innocence in her voice. "Not on your life, Aisha. Besides I saw the death glare you gave Rocky when he was talking to that girl in the next section over. You need to tell him how you feel, girl. He's denser than Tommy is when it comes to stuff like that."

"Tommy's not dense." Kimberly said sternly even though her eyes twinkled with merriment. "He's just sort of lost when it comes to knowing when someone likes him."

"WOW!" Justin said as he and Adam were the only two really paying attention to what was going on in the ring. "Trish needs to hit Torrie with one of her finishers before Torrie winds up taking her down with those dirty moves of hers. Besides, Tommy's right I wouldn't mind scoring a date with either of them."

"Slow down, Justin." Adam responded with a smile. "First, both of them are way too old for you. Secondly, they'll get the match done when they're ready to end it. You need to calm down before you bounce out of your seat and join them in the ring. You're practically buzzing."

Rocky had been paying attention to the match; however Adam's words distracted him and he leaned forward and looked down the line of his seated friends and teammates. He met Aisha's eyes and was shocked to see anger flare just before she looked away. "Oh, now what." Rocky mumbled.

"Trish WON!" Justin screamed almost deafening Rocky and Tommy both with his happy shout.

Trish had finally maneuvered Torrie into the corner and took her out with her signature-ending move the Stratusfaction. Trish had used a combination by using the Stratusphere followed quickly by a kick to Torrie's head and then she put Torrie in a head-lock, bounced off the second rope, and bulldogged her into the mat; face first. Trish pinned Torrie for the three count and jumped up once she was declared the winner.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once backstage, Trish and Torrie practically flew into the locker room where Jason and Billy and the other male wrestlers were in various stages of undress.

"You never said your friends were gorgeous!" Trish accused the stunned and shocked Billy that was also blushing bright red because the only thing between his modesty and nudity was a small blue hand towel.

"I'm unsure as to why you are accusing and accosting me." Billy responded quietly and with a deep blush starting to spread over his entire body.

"They're absolutely freaking drop dead gorgeous!" Torrie complained even as she smiled and handed Billy a larger towel to wrap around himself. "You and Jason both kept that info from us. Just wait until we get our hands on Stephanie too. The guy with the short spiky hair is so totally mine."

"Back off, Torrie!" Jason said as he sauntered out of the shower wearing nothing but a smile. Trish squeaked and threw a towel at Jason as the other guys all started laughing even harder than they had been. "Just what are you two doing in our locker room?"

"Coming to strangle you and Billy." Torrie said as she turned her anger on Jason. "You didn't tell us that your friends are drop dead gorgeous, all of them; including the women. No wonder you two never date any of the lady wrestlers. With gorgeous babes like that as friends; you don't need us."

"First off, Torrie." Jason said with some venom and anger seeping into his voice. "Drop the spoiled brat act; you aren't in front of the cameras now. Secondly, Bill and I have known most of those ladies since grade school. Now, get the hell out until Bill and I can get decently dressed!" The anger in Jason's voice disappeared completely to be replaced by the deadly calm and stern bark of his leadership voice when he ordered them out of the room. Trish and Torrie both were surprised when they immediately obeyed and practically bolted from the room followed by the raucous laughter of the rest of their male co-workers.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocky and Tommy were attempting to get the hearing back in their right and left ears, respectively, when Mark Henry's theme song, "It's Sexual Baby", started playing and Mark made his way to the ring accompanied by Mae. Kimberly's ears perked up at the mention of Mark's name and she just happened to turn her head and see Mark and Mae exchange what appeared to be a passionate kiss.

"Ew! Gross!" Kimberly squeaked as she hid behind her hands. "I had no idea he was into older women."

"Huh?" Trini and Kat both asked as Aisha just giggled.

"Nothing and I am NOT looking at or saying anything else for the rest of the night." Kimberly said barely controlling her stomach that was trying to turn over at what she'd seen; even as her face paled, she quickly hid her face behind her hands and purposely looked down at her feet.

Aisha and Kat chuckled and then turned to see what Tommy, Zack and the others were doing. They met Trini's amused gaze over Kim's predicament and the three just smiled wider.

The match between Mark Henry and Big Show seemed to Kimberly to go on forever. She was beginning to get a sore neck from looking down at her feet and wanted nothing more than to look back at the action that was going on. When the match was finally over with Big Show winning with a choke-slam. Kimberly sighed in relief and risked a glance to see Mae seeming to comfort Mark as they walked back up the ramp and away from the ring.

"You can look up now, Kim." Trini said quietly from where she sat next to Adam. "He and his paramour are gone backstage again."

"Trini!" Kimberly cried in shock and then she just smiled at her long-time friend. "Yeah well, you have to admit it was just a tiny bit on the gross side."

"I don't have to admit anything." Trini said with a smile at her long-time best friend.

The girls all had a good laugh while the guys looked on with varying degrees of ignorance of the total conversation showing on their faces. Only Zack had a smile on his face that showed he knew at least a little of what was going on while Rocky, Adam, Justin, and Tommy were totally clueless and just had differing expression of wonder showing over the girls laughter.

Adam and Zack were just starting to get out of their seats and go get drinks for everyone when a loud burst of music, very familiar to Adam, startled both of them. Adam smiled and just motioned Zack to sit back down. "This is going to be so absolutely crazy that you won't believe it, Zack." Adam said as he raised his voice where Zack could hear him over the blaring music.

"What's going on?" Zack asked in confusion as he sat back down in his chair. "I thought we were going for drinks."

"After this match we will." Adam said with smile. "The Hardy Boys are coming up for a tag-team match. I don't want to miss this. Besides Rex and Wolf; these two are my absolute favorite wrestlers."

"Fine, but if the girls start getting ticked; I'm going to send them to you." Zack said with a sigh as he made himself comfortable and waited for the match to start.

Zack didn't have long to wait as the fireworks show for the Dudley Boy's lit up the arena with their brightness. Zack relaxed and couldn't see what Rocky, Adam, Justin, nor Tommy saw in this stuff. Yeah the girls were gorgeous and built; but after being the first black Power Ranger he's not really impressed very much with the muscles or the fighting abilities of anyone he'd seen so far. _"Jason could take down half of these guys without morphing and the girls, please; Kimberly or Trini could kick their rears all over Angel Grove without breaking a nail or getting their hair messed up."_

Zack relaxed back in his seat and was just going to close his eyes when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked back at the ring and gasped in shock to see a huge aluminum ladder erected in the center of the ring. _"What the HELL is that for?"_ Zack thought and then gulped in surprise as one of the other team started pulling out what looked to be banquet tables from under the fabric covering the underside of the ring.

"Adam?" Zack asked as he leaned forward and reached over Trini to tug on Adam's shirtsleeve.

"What's up?" Adam answered as he too leaned forward.

"What the hell is going on?" Zack answered and then gasped in shock as Devon Dudley pulled down Jeff Hardy off the ladder. He winced in pain for both men.

"Oh, this?" Adam said with a smile as he saw Zack wince. "This is just a normal Hardy Boys match, Zack. I told you this would be crazy."

"Yeah, but you didn't say suicidal." Zack mumbled and Adam smiled and went back to watching the match with an excited yet intense expression gracing his face. _"These guys are absolutely insane. I thought Goldar and Rita's monstesr were bitches to fight against; but these guys make them seem like they're actually sane."_

Zack continued to watch his expression switching between awe and winces of pain as Matt and Lita, Matt's girlfriend, held Bubba Ray Dudley across one of the banquet tables. He gasped in complete shock when Jeff Hardy came flying off the ladder with a somersaulting flip and landed on the man on the table. He was only vaguely aware of Justin and Adam's simultaneous cry of "Swanton-bomb, COOL!"

Zack watched until the match ended with the Hardy Boys smashing not only Bubba Ray and Devon Dudley through two of the tables the Dudley Boys had set up around the outside of ring, but they also slammed Spike Dudley, their 'half-brother' through one too. The craziness finally ended when Matt Hardy hit the 'Twist of Fate' on Devon Dudley and won the match. Zack shook his head in disbelief as he and Adam started up the aisle to get the drinks for everyone.

"Adam?" Zack questioned once they were standing in line to place their orders.

"Yeah?" Adam replied with a smile. He thought he knew what Zack was going to ask and was absolutely stunned by Zack's next question.

"What the heck do you think made Jason believe that Trini, Aisha, Kimberly, Kat, and me would enjoy coming to this tonight?" Zack asked and smiled as Adam's smile fell. "You, Tommy, Rocky, Justin, and even Tanya seem to be enjoying yourselves immensely; yet the rest of are sitting here totally lost. I mean I think I heard Kimberly and Kat talking about Tommy during that match but I couldn't hear exactly what they said."

"I don't know, Zack." Adam said with a serious expression on his face. "Tommy keeps insisting that everything that's happening tonight is a set-up; but I didn't have any idea that the five of you were anywhere near LA before we pulled up in the limo earlier tonight."

"That's what I'm talking about." Zack said as he and Adam took a step forward in the long line. "Jason goes flying off to a meeting in Las Vegas and leaves the five of us with free run of his house; but he forgets, conveniently, to get or give us codes so we can go out and explore while he's gone. That's not like the Jason I know. Plus we get a phone call from him earlier today telling us that a huge dinner, on him, is being delivered to the house cause we're going to have company for our night's entertainment. He doesn't tell us that our 'company' was going to be you guys driven up by Carlos in that big ass huge limo from whatever this "Ranger Space" place is."

Adam starts to reply and is caught off guard when the server behind the counter asks for his order. Adam gives his order and then moves so that Zack can add his order two. Both men carefully balance the drinks for their other eight friends and themselves as they maneuver through the crowd and back to their seats. They return to their seats just in time to see Mick Foley clobber Test over the head with a metal folding chair while the referee is lying in the ring knocked out. Test staggered over to the ropes near where they were sitting and then turned quickly around and stopped Mick's charging attack with the now dented chair with a well-timed leg raise that had Mick running into Test's size extra, extra large booted foot to the face. Justin was practically jumping out of his seat and booing Test fiercely when Adam grabbed his arm and forced the younger man back into his seat.

"Justin!" Tommy says with a sharp tone that sounded suspiciously like his old command voice. "Test could break you in half without thinking twice about it. Watch what you're saying before you piss him off. I really don't want to get creamed trying to keep you in one piece, again."

"Aw, you take all the fun out of everything all the time, Tommy." Justin pouted and then just as quickly jumped up and started booing Test very loudly again. "Kill him MICK!" Justin screamed and was not surprised when Tanya, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy jerked him back into his seat.

Everyone in the row with Justin knew that Mick had heard Justin's comment when he picked up the chair and again clocked Test upside the head with an unexpected blow. Tommy cringed while Justin screamed his delight that Mick was beating the crap out of Test with any weapon he could get his hands on.

"You do realize that we're going backstage after this is over with; don't you, Justin?" Tanya asked between her gasps for air, as she was laughing so hard she was almost crying. "You're going to have to face the man you just wanted Mick to kill and ask for his autograph, you know."

"I know." Justin said with a smile and a feigned innocent expression that didn't quite reach the devilish gleam in his eyes. "Test won't hold it against me, I hope. Anyway I can always play dumb and pretend that Rocky or Tommy was the one doing the yelling. They take punishment better than I would."

During their short conversation, another referee had taken the place of the unconscious one and Mick managed to pin Test to win the match. However, Test made sure to exit the ring on the side where Justin was sitting and he just stood and glowered down at Justin while Tommy, Adam, and all the others tensed and prepared to defend their youngest teammate from his own reckless actions and words.

Finally the tension was too much for Justin and he looked up into Test's angry scowl; asking very innocently, "What did you expect; you're the heel after all and next to Rex Red, Mick's my favorite wrestler."

"Next time; don't give Foley the idea to kill me! He doesn't need any help with twisted ideas." Test said and watched as the others around the young man visibly relaxed as he smiled slightly and walked away.

Tommy waited until Test was far enough away and then he jerked Justin almost over the top of a completely shocked Adam. "You are not to make any more comments for the rest of the night, Justin. You just got the last of your luck for today. One more like that and I'm going to tear you apart or let the next wrestler you piss off tear you apart. Understand me?"

"You will do no such thing, Thomas Oliver." Kimberly said from where she was walking by with Trini and Aisha as they were headed to the restroom. "Leave Justin alone and let him have fun. That man wasn't going to do anything to Justin other than try to intimidate him. Justin handled himself just fine. Leave him alone and let him enjoy the show!"

Tommy started to snap back at Kimberly in anger and then he looked at her face and saw that she meant business. It also didn't help that Aisha and Trini were both glaring angrily at him too. "Aw, Kim. You know I was teasing him." Tommy tried to adopt an innocent expression and failed miserably. He jumped in shock when Tanya punched him in the shoulder and it wasn't a gentle punch either.

"Stop it!" Tanya said as she punched Tommy's shoulder as hard as she could from her seated position. "I'm going with Kimberly, Trini, and Aisha. One hair is misplaced on Justin's head when I get back and you are going to be sleeping in the back yard with the dog!" Tanya jumped up and joined the other three women as they walked away leaving a laughing Kat, Zack, Adam, Rocky, and Justin along with a sputtering Tommy behind them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the action was going off out front, Billy and Jason were working on a few tricky moves with Triple H and Hulk Hogan. They had just taken a break when a laughing Mick Foley came into the locker room followed by an equally happy Test.

"God, Jason!" Mick said as he collapsed onto the bench next to Jason with a sigh. "That young kid that's with your friends tonight really cheesed off Test and your friends."

"What happened?" Billy asked as he looked up from where he and Hogan were still working on a tricky hold.

"He screamed out "KILL HIM MICK!" At the top of his lungs and I proceeded to give a fan his wish. Test left the ring on their side and just stood there glaring at him in anger. I thought Test was going to get his ass kicked for real by the looks on the other's faces."

"Nah, just trying to scare the kid a little bit." Test said with a smile as he collapsed on the bench across from where Jason and Mick were sitting. "I'll give the kid credit. He didn't even flinch; although I did think the guys with the red t-shirts, the spiky hair and the one on the very end, were going to tear me apart if I so much as touched him."

"Possibly, Drew." Jason said with a smile. "However I think you'd have been surprised when the three women in yellow and the two in pink took you apart instead.

"Possible, Jason?" Billy questioned with a smile in Test's direction. "Make that an absolute certainty. Kimberly, Trini, and Aisha are protective of Justin; however Tanya and Kat are worse than the first three put together when it comes to anything to do with that young man."

"I know, Bill." Jason said with a smile. "Do they look like they're having a good time, Mick?" Jason's voice changed into a worried tone and the smile on his face dropped into a concerned frown.

"I think the ladies are enjoying looking at all the good looking guys tonight; while the guys are enjoying the matches more." Mick said with a serious smile. "Maybe you should have sent the ladies to the club like you'd planned in the first place."

"Negative!" Billy said quickly and so forcefully that all of the other wrestlers in the room were shocked at his vehemence. "The attendance of our female associates is required to keep Jason and myself protected from reprisals from the men until we are prepared to face them subsequent to the conclusion of this evening's performance."

"You think they'd attack you?" Matt Hardy asked in stunned shock. "Why?"

"Well, lets see." Jason said with a smile again starting to grace his handsome face. "One they have no idea what Bill and I do for a living these days. Two, they don't even know that Bill is around me; let alone sharing a house with me. Three, two of our best friends are going to take off our masks tonight and look into the faces of the last two people on Earth that they'd expected to see. Four, Tommy's always had a temper so he's really the only one I'm worried about. Five, Adam's wife is the only one that's in on the gag; however I think Justin suspects or knows that someone he's met or knows is under the masks from his comments at the Ranger Space a week ago. Do I have to keep going?"

"Suffice to say that we might not be acting when asking for your help in detaining our upset and possibly very angry friends tonight." Billy said calming down his big words once he'd had time to lose the instant anger that had jumped up with Mick's comment. "I apologize for my anger earlier, Mick. But the presence of the women will allow our male friends to remain somewhat calm and not actually kill Jason or I before they have a chance to think about what they're doing. Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Justin all possess at least one or two black belts, if not more by now. While Zack is a formidable fighter in his own right. Kimberly, Kat, and Tanya are good in a fight; however Trini and Aisha both are accomplished martial artists as well."

"How are you going to be able to take all of them on in the ring then?" Shane asked with concern showing in his voice. "Stephanie and I only agreed to this cause you said you'd only be 'play fighting' with them."

"Well," Jason said with a devilish gleam in his eye and his smile changing into something between a smirk and an angry scowl. "For your information, Shane, I've fought all of them at one time or another and there's not one of them that can take me unless they gang up on me. Tommy and I are evenly matched in martial arts skills and the only one that would even give me a seconds pause would be Aisha and that's simply because I'm not sure how much of her Ninjitsu training she's kept up with."

"You sound like you've known them a long time." Hogan said as he stopped Shane's very obvious angry words by cutting in unexpectedly. "By the way, that club you took us all to last week was amazing. I can't believe you managed to get actual Power Rangers to work there. How did you manage that?"

"Grew up in Angel Grove." Jason said with a smile for Terry's interruption. "When I got the idea for a place that honored the heroes that protected our town for years; I approached a couple of them with the idea and they agreed to come and work there. They really liked my idea of a place where people could come and look at the old uniforms and stuff while having a place to dance, play games, and just hang out."

"Actually, Jason patterned the club along the lines of an adult version of the place all of us called our second home while in high school, The Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym, and Ernie's Juice Bar was our hang out since middle school." Billy said with a smug sounding tone of voice. "That's also where Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Trini, and Jason instructed me and others in the martial arts too."

"You still haven't said how you're going to keep your 'friends' from killing you in my wrestling ring." Shane said with a gruff tone of voice, but the anger had disappeared and was now replaced with some trepidation and concern.

"I don't believe any of them would actually kill either Jason or myself." Billy said with a smile. "Look Shane, they're going to be feeling a plethora of emotions at the same time when we're unmasked before them. Everyone reacts differently depending on which emotion is the strongest at the time. With having the gals here with the guys, they'll have the time to help them see reason. The only one that will still be pissed by the time they actually get backstage and see us will be Tommy. Jason is a very capable and accomplished martial artist and he can hold his own against anyone."

"Shane," Jason said his eyes crinkling with a smile that was slowly spreading across his face. "Don't sweat it, man. The worse that's going to happen is that Bill and I walk out of here with a few more bruises than normal. Neither Tommy nor any of the others would ever do anything to permanently injure, maim, or disfigure either of us. We've known these people for years and some of them we grew up with. We helped each other during the monster attacks Angel Grove has become famous for and we helped others out too. We're good to go on this and if I wasn't sure about how my friends would react to this situation; I'd have never forced Vince into going along with this by threatening to use the clause in our contacts that let Billy and I walk away at anytime. Relax and just enjoy watching the show after the show."

"You threatened Vince with using that clause, Jason?" Billy asked as his own shock and surprise showed clearly on his face.

"Yeah, sorry Bro. It was the only way he'd agree to letting anyone other than another wrestler take off the masks." Jason replied blushing slightly in chagrin.

"Okay," Shane said with laughter in his voice, as the others looked at Jason in stunned silence. "Now I know why Dad stayed home, back East, and put all this onto Stephanie and me. You'd better be right about this Jason or you might find yourself without a job. However, something tells me that you and Bill both don't need to do this for the money or for the attention from the fans. I know I'd miss seeing your ugly mugs around all the time and I'm sure your other co-workers would too."

The locker room erupted in a chorus of gruff "Hell yeah we'd miss them", along with various other affirmations of Shane's words. Shane just smiled and walked out of the locker room shaking his head at how easily Jason had gotten his father's capitulation for tonight's stunt during the show and afterwards too. _"There is just something about the two of them that convinces you to trust them and that they'll manage to do what they say every time. Maybe that's why Dad backed down when Jason threatened to use that clause; anyone else would have been out on their asses so fast they'd not have time to blink."_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

While the conversations were going on backstage, the audience was getting a break while everything was being prepared for the next match up. This was going to be a cage match between Undertaker and Edge. Everything was quickly prepared and the cage was slowly lowering down and covering the ring.

"Oh my god!" Kimberly said in surprise as she saw one of the referees that were approaching the slowly lowering cage. "Is that BULK?"

Aisha, Kat, and all the others turned at Kimberly's loud exclamation of surprise. "Wow! That is Bulk." Trini gave a small gasp of surprise as she confirmed Kimberly's guess.

"How the heck did he get a job working for the WWF?" Tommy asked in some shock, as Bulk never even looked in their direction.

"HEY! MONKEY MAN!" Justin jumped up and screamed out waving frantically in Bulk's direction. Bulk looked up and then smiled slightly at Justin's antics and his smile grew wider as Tommy, Rocky, and Adam frantically grabbed Justin and shoved him back into his seat.

"Keep it down, Justin!" Tommy growled his warning. "You'll give away our identities if you don't. Bulk doesn't remember us being there when he and Skull got turned back to normal!"

Bulk just continued to smile until the other referee that was with him said something and then he snapped his attention back to what he was doing. The only indication he gave that he even saw his old school mates sitting across the large ring from him was a quick wave of his hand that could have been meant for them or for his co-worker.

Once the cage was fully lowered and the two wrestlers had taken their places inside, Bulk never looked back at the group his eyes were trained on the action in the ring and his duties for tonight. _"Jason got me this gig and I really needed the work. He said he might have a lead on a permanent position at some club here in LA too. I can't afford to lose this. Maybe I can get a chance to talk with Tommy and the others later on. If not Jason asked me meet him at his house tomorrow. From the address he's doing really well for himself."_ Bulk's thoughts ran through the back of his mind as he concentrated on what his duties were for the night.

Zack was sitting there watching the two wrestlers in the ring when he winced in pain because it looked as if the one wrestler, Edge, had just punched the other one in a sensitive area below the belt. "Ouch." Zack said and Adam chuckled because Zack wasn't the only male wincing from the cheap shot Edge took when Undertaker (Taker) was distracted by the referee.

The match went back and forth between Edge and Taker with both men seeming to get the upper hand over the other at various times. Rocky was cheering loudly for both of them and then it was his turn to almost deafen Justin when Undertaker won the match with his famous "Last Ride" powerbomb and then followed up with the three-count pin to beat Edge.

"Yeah! You show him Taker!" Rocky screamed in delight as Taker pinned Edge for the win. "American Bad-Ass is right!"

Adam and Tommy both smiled as Rocky's screams washed over them. Justin was furiously rubbing his ears and trying to get his hearing back after Rocky had yelled so loudly. _"Sometimes being the same height as the others are is a total bitch now."_ Justin thought as he tried, in vain, to stop his ears from ringing.

Justin was still trying to get his ears to stop ringing when the cage was again secured high above the ring. He didn't see the expectant look that was now covering Kimberly's face when the announcer was calling out the participants in the next match. Tommy however caught a glimpse of her face when she slid forward in her seat and a large happy smile graced her face. _"I didn't think Kimberly would go in for wrestling. She always griped when Jason, Billy, and I wanted to watch it during our movie nights."_

Kane had already made his way to the ring and the usual explosions of fire from the corners of the ring had gone off. He was standing and waiting as Kurt Angle's theme music started and the former Olympic Gold Medalist in Wrestling strutted his way down the ramp from back stage. Instead of walking directly to the steps and entering the ring, Kurt detoured around the ring even as the fans were screaming in delight and others were chanting, "YOU SUCK!"

Tommy was one of the people screaming "You Suck!" He was therefore totally shocked when a small feminine hand made contact with the side of his head.

"Kurt Angle does not SUCK!" Kimberly almost screamed in Tommy's face. "He's one of the nicest people I've ever met and if you say that again, Thomas Oliver; I'm going to shut you up permanently!"

"But…" Tommy started to defend himself and tell Kimberly that he was only doing it because The Rock had started that not long after Angle had become a wrestler. Unfortunately for Tommy, he didn't get the chance because a deep male voice called out, "KIMBERLY HART! Oh, my god I never thought I see you after the Olympics!"

Just seconds after the voice made the statement; Kimberly disappeared from in front of Tommy with a whoop of delight as Kurt Angle picked her up into a crushing bear hug. Tommy frowned deeply as Kimberly's happy laughter and words seemed to pierce deep into his still stunned brain and now hurting heart.

"It's so good to see you too, Kurt." Kimberly's happy tone of voice was something that stuck a nerve in Tommy and he scowled darkly up into Kurt Angle's laughing eyes.

"Where are you sitting, gorgeous?" Kurt asked with a happy laugh as he sat Kimberly gently back onto her feet.

"Right at the end of this row, Kurt." Kim responded with a laugh and pointed to the empty seat that was at the other end of the row. "I just got up to shut up someone I thought was a decent person cause he was screaming you sucked. That's not nice."

"But expected, Kimmy." Kurt laughed and extended his arm for Kimberly to take as he gallantly escorted her back to her seat like a perfect gentleman. "This match is for you, gorgeous and talented one. Just wait and see." Kurt walked away before Kimberly could respond and blushed as Aisha and Kat both just winked at her.

Kurt quickly jumped into the ring and almost ripped the microphone out of the announcer's hand before it could be offered to him. "Now, now ladies and jerks!" Kurt started saying seriously, even as his face still bore a very bright and happy smile. "We've got another Olympic Gold Medalist in the building tonight. This lady can do wonders with her body when she's performing. If you catch my drift, guys? Please give a warm welcome to Olympic Gymnast Kimberly Hart! This young lady took three gold medals in the same Olympic Games I won my own treasured gold medals in. Put a spot light on her guys, she's in the front row right over here." Kurt pointed to where Kimberly was sitting with a semi-stunned look gracing her face. When the spotlight hit here she stood, smiled brightly with a quick wave to the audience, and quickly sat back down. When the spotlight left her she blushed furiously, which caused everyone but the now furious Tommy to chuckle.

"This match tonight is dedicated to a fellow Olympic Gold Medalist. This one's for you, Kimmy." Kurt concluded his spiel and casually tossed the microphone back to the announcer without even checking to see if the man managed to grab it before it clocked him upside the head.

This was the first match that Kimberly had made any comments on for the entire night and the rest of her friends were sitting in gape-mouthed shock as she practically bounced in her seat cheering for Kurt and booing Kane when he had the upper hand.

"What's gotten in to HER?" Tommy groused angrily. "She's quiet all night long and now it's like she's actually interested in wrestling. Okay, where's the real Kimberly and which bad guy has sent a really, really awful clone as a replacement?"

"Hey, just because you're jealous, don't bitch at us." Rocky said off-handedly even as he quickly moved to avoid the inevitable slap or punch from Tommy's direction. "I wouldn't blame Kim for being excited to see a fellow Olympian so shut up and let me enjoy the match, Mr. Jealous, ex-boyfriend incarnate!"

"I am NOT JEALOUS!" Tommy roared as he lunged to punch Rocky over the top of Justin.

"You are so jealous that you're turning your first signature color, Tommy." Tanya said as she laid a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Quit making an ass out of yourself and calm down. You can discuss this with Kimberly, like a person, later on tonight after the show."

Tommy slouched back into his seat and continued to pout and scowl darkly at Kimberly for the rest of the match. He was really seething mad by the time Kurt won the match by using a combination of his finishers on Kane. First Angle managed to get the much taller man into a position to use his Angle Slam. How he managed to hold Kane on his shoulders and lift him up to slam him to the floor of the ring was something Tommy didn't even want to think about. Just after using the Angle Slam on Kane, Kurt proceeded to drop down and force Kane to submit the match to him with his Ankle Lock submission hold.

Kimberly was bouncing and cheering so loudly that Kat and Aisha needed to cover their ears and even Zack was wincing at the high-pitched squeals of delight Kimberly was vocalizing. What surprised everyone was that she actually managed to get louder and higher squeals of delight to come out of her throat when Kurt was declared the winner of the match. Kimberly was all smiles when Kurt blew her a kiss before he exited the ring and she returned the gesture happily. This only made Tommy angrier and his eyes were almost glowing like they did when he was the Evil Green Ranger. Trini smiled and looked between the two even as Kat, Aisha, Tanya, Zack, Rocky, Justin, and Adam did the same thing. Their eyes all met and they smiled at each other with the knowledge that Tommy was at least still interested in Kimberly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N: _**Okay folks, there chapter 7 of this tale for you. I hope you enjoy this one as much as I enjoyed writing it out for you. Please send a review and let me know how I'm doing. Also, please remember to cast your vote as to whether or not Jason and Billy will be staying in wrestling or leaving. Massive kudos and thanks to **psav2005** for all his help with the wrestling parts of this; any mistakes in that are my own and not his.

Thanks and have a great weekend and to those in the states. Happy 4th of July to ya! May the Power Protect You! Pern!


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Unmasking of Rex Red and Wolf McBlue**_

By: PernDragonrider (with major help from psav2005 and Ghost Zero)

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Note:** I want to extend my heartfelt thanks to **psav2005** and **Ghost Zero** for their help with this story. Kudos accompanied by massive amounts of bowing and scraping at their feet. Without them this tale would have never been written. Psav2005 stepped up to the plate when Ghost Zero lost his net connection for two weeks and provided the information I desperately needed to continue with this tale. Ghost Zero has gotten back on-line now and his help is just as appreciated. Any mistakes on what goes on with the characters from the wrestling world are mine alone. ENJOY! _**REMEMBER TO CAST YOUR VOTE as well as sending a review! This is the last chapter I will be taking votes for whether Jason and Billy stay in or leave the world of professional wrestling.**_ Now on with the tale…

Chapter Eight – The Main Event! 

Everyone in the arena was hyped. This was it! The event they'd all been waiting for. Now was the time for the title match between Rex Red and Triple H or 'The Game' as he was known. The arena crowd watching the program live was getting even more excited than they had been and in one section, the front row was so tense that you could almost see and feel the excitement coming off of them in waves.

Tommy and Adam had smiles on their faces that even a monster attack couldn't displace; while Kimberly, Kat, Trini, Zack, Aisha, Justin, and Rocky weren't much better. Kimberly was on the edge of her seat and looked to be ready to jump up and demolish the first person that got between her and the ring. Kat and Aisha were almost as bad; however they too had large smiles on their faces. However, their smiles were for the antics of Justin, Rocky, Tommy, Adam, and Zack. It seems that seeing a live wrestling event had turned Zack into a huge fan again and he was caught between pestering the other four men for details about the various wrestlers he'd seen that evening and almost jumping from his seat and tackling the next person that walked in front of him. Out of the entire group of ten former Power Rangers sitting in the arena that night, only Tanya was calm. She sat back in her chair and watched the others glare angrily at anyone that walked in front of them.

Tanya was the first person to notice that they'd had company standing at either end of the row they occupied. She looked up and smiled to see two large security officers standing at either end of the row. One stood next to Rocky and one was standing by where Kimberly sat at the opposite end of the row. She looked over her shoulder and was shocked to see that the entire row behind them comprised not fans as it had for the first six matches; but now was completely taken up by very large men with black shirts that proclaimed in large white, white letters "SECURITY". _"What the hell is all this for?"_ Tanya thought and then just shook her head as she answered her own question. _"Keeping Adam and Tommy from getting ripped apart as well as keeping Tommy's ass in his seat once he sees Jase and Billy under those masks. That's what the hell all this extra security is for."_

"Hey!" Rocky said as he noticed the security guard next to him. "What's going on guy?"

"Extra security for the match." The security guard responded with a smile. "Boss wants to make sure that Rex and Wolf aren't hurt and that the two guys who get to unmask them aren't mobbed either."

"Ahh; understood and thanks man." Rocky said with a smile and the security guard watched as his smile seemed to get even larger as the announcer took to the ring.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen! The time you've been eagerly awaiting is here!" **The announcer roared into the microphone and the entire arena erupted into louder cheers. "Making his way to the ring is The World Wrestling Federation's current Heavyweight Champion, Six-foot, four-inches tall; two hundred and sixty pounds of rock hard muscle that hails from Greenwich, Connecticut! The Game, Triple H!"

The crowd was almost deafened when Motorhead's song, "The Game" blared through the speakers. Triple H stepped onto the staging area located just under the huge Tritontron screen with his hair and body glistening with moisture. His chest was bare while he wore tight black latex or spandex shorts. His customary water bottle was in his hand and he glared angrily at the crowd as he took a quick drink, swallowed, and stalked down the ramp before him and climbed onto the ring's apron. Before climbing onto the apron, Triple H sucked about half of the remaining liquid in his bottle into his mouth and climbed up onto the ropes in the corner where he'd entered the ring. Then the spotlight shined on him as he threw both arms up over his head and then tilted his head back and sprayed the water from his mouth all over the crowd. He entered the ring and climbed one of the turnbuckles as he mouthed off to the crowd before he threw his arms over his head to pose

Kimberly shocked the security guard standing next to her when she unerringly snagged the bottle out of mid air and then screamed out an angry and very loud, "GROSS!" When the spray from Triple H's mouth hit her. "Swallow, don't spit, asshole!" Kimberly screamed out sent it back into the ring to bounce harmlessly off the back of the Cerebral Assassin's head."

Triple H immediately jumped off the apron and stopped right in front of the still angry Kimberly. "Why the FUCK did you do that, lady?" Triple H growled angrily right in Kimberly's face.

"You shouldn't toss shit out at the crowd and you most definitely need to learn manners and not SPIT on ANYONE!" Kimberly said in a deathly quiet tone that had Aisha and Trini tensing up. The tension in them and the anger Kimberly was emitting seemed to flow down the row until it hit Tommy and Rocky who were at the opposite end of the row and slowly started rising from their seats; only to be stopped when four security guards from the row behind them shoved them back into their chairs easily.

"Stay put and stay out of it." One guard growled as he shoved the men back into their seats.

"He touches her and you die, ass wipe!" Tommy said angrily as he again attempted to get out of his chair and go to Kimberly's aid. Once again he was gently yet firmly shoved back into his seat by a beefy muscular hand on his chest.

"Sit down!" A voice very familiar to Tommy's ears growled and he looked up, by tilting his head back, into the face of Paul Wright, very well known in the wrestling world as The Big Show. "She'll be fine or one of us will take him apart, slowly."

"You're really crusin' for a brusin', lady." Triple H again growled in an angry voice even as he snuck in a quick wink at Kimberly. "However, since you're such a sweet lookin' little thing; I'll settle for a kiss instead. I mean if ya can kiss that ugly mug of Kurt Angle's; surely you could give me a little smooch for good luck. Can't ya?"

Kimberly smiled a smile that had everyone in the row with her as well as Jason and Billy who were waiting just backstage for their entrance cringing. Kimberly stood up on her seat, where she'd be eye to eye with the, supposedly enraged Triple H, and then leaned in as if to give him a kiss. She stopped just short of making actual contact and then whispered quietly, "Kurt's a friend and I'd rather be married to the freak that wears the T-Rex or Wolf mask than to kiss you! EVER!" Before Triple H could even react and get away Kimberly had drawn up her leg and planted her foot in the worst place possible for a guy to have a gal's foot be. "Step away or you won't be having any children, ever!" Kimberly said with a sugary sweet smile of innocence gracing her face.

The man behind Kimberly rose quickly and pulled her almost over the back of her seat and away from Triple H. "Easy there, Kimmy." Kurt Angle said quietly into her ear. "Don't hurt the man like that, sweetheart. He needs those to keep Stephanie happy. And when the bosses daughter is happy we get nice fat paychecks."

Triple H took the opportunity to give Kimberly a quick peck on the cheek and whispered into her ear at the same time, "You might regret those words after I rip that mask off and expose his ugly mug to the world tonight, darling. I just might arrange that marriage for ya." Triple H backed quickly away before Kimberly could make another remark and when he turned Stephanie McMahon was standing there with a very displeased look on her face.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Hunter?" Stephanie asked with an angry demanding tone of voice. "Get your ass into the ring and quit holding up the show! I'd better never catch you kissing another audience member again or you'll find yourself out of the WWF and out of the house so fast you'll think you're on an out of control amusement park ride. You understand me?"

"All right!" Triple H groused and hid his huge smile by seeming to kiss Stephanie senseless before climbing into the ring and awaiting the entrance of his opponent.

Before Tommy or any of the others could make a comment, Kurt put Kimberly back into her chair with a smile and they were almost blasted out of their seats by the announcer's voice. "Announcing the challenger for this No Disqualification Title Match. Standing a proud six-feet ten-inches tall, bearing two hundred and sixty-five pounds of muscle, and hailing from…parts unknown. Rex Red and his manager Wolf McBlue!"

Rocky, Adam, Justin, and Adam all leaned forward in their seat to try and get a glimpse of Rex first; however they were completely surprised when the sound system in the auditorium started blaring out Duran Duran's _"Hungry Like the Wolf"_ and Wolf McBlue walked out wearing a three piece midnight blue suit. He sported a pale baby blue shirt and from what could be seen of his tie; it was paisley patterned with hints of gold, red, and green showing. The brief case he carried had a strange diamond shaped symbol on the cover with four blocks of color intersected by a large silvery white lightening bolt. Wolf walked about halfway down the ramp before him and turned to look back at the staging area. The smile gracing his face couldn't be seen under the full head mask he wore that not only concealed his features, but also his own sandy blond hair under the shock of white wolf fur and human hair mixture that was the wig attached to the mask.

Just a scant few seconds after Wolf paused on the ramp and turned back to look toward the staging area the fog machines started spewing out great choking clouds of smoke that almost totally obscured the staging area for the fans and the cameras that were trained upon it now. Then without warning a huge explosion of pyrotechnics went off further clouding the view of everyone. Jason stepped quickly into the obscuring smoke and crouched low to the ground to stay hidden until the sound system started his music and the ever-ready large industrial fans cleared the area of the smoke. The sound system roared to life with the first strains of C &C Music Factory's _"I've Got the Power"_. Jason rose slowly into the clearing smoke and it seemed to everyone watching on camera and live in the audience that he came up out of the flooring. Jason walked down the ramp, once he was standing tall. He was wearing a pair of tight latex shorts that were red, green, and gold swirled into an intricate pattern of what seemed to magic sigils and letters. His torso was bare; but looked as if any bare skin glowed with an eerie iridescence that gave his body a two-fold effect of making him seem larger while obscuring a lot of the muscle definition at the same time. The Rex Red mask on his face gave him the look of a fierce screaming Tyrannosaurus Rex while his own dark hair was completely hidden under the attached wig of pure white hair that hung to just below his shoulder blades. The two turned as one and approached the ring and the waiting Triple H. Wolf McBlue was the first to ascend the steps and he held the ropes apart for Rex to enter the ring. Rex walked up the steps almost regally and gracefully swooped under the opening Wolf had created and entered the ring. He stood where he'd entered, near the corner, and just seemed to glare at Triple H while Wolf walked over to the announcer and appeared to claw the microphone out of the announcer's hand.

"Tonight Brother Rex will take this heathen unbeliever, Triple H, and show him just exactly what one trained and raised in the Center of Power can do!" Billy's normal voice was twisted and contorted by the miniature electronics in the mask he wore into something that was somewhere between the howl and the growl of the large wolf his mask resembled. "My BROTHER in the POWER WILL take the TITLE from the disbeliever that now claims what should rightfully belong to those from the Center of Power. The CREATOR gives the power to those that believe and he takes that POWER away from those that do not embrace his teachings. BELIEVE and YE SHALL RECEIVE THE POWER!" Wolf then flipped the microphone back in the general direction of the announcer without even checking to see if the device was caught or hit the man. He turned and joined Rex in seeming to glare menacingly at Triple H.

Triple H, meanwhile, was attempting to keep the laughter inside while trying to remain in character and not just drop to the mat in hysterics. He stepped quickly to the center of the ring and Jason did as well. While the referee was supposedly giving the two their instructions for the match; Triple H was finally able to smile and he saw an answering gleam of amusement in Jason's eyes. "Gods, he's getting so much better at that shit, Jase." Triple H said quietly. "I'm so glad that you two are dropping this act after tonight. I almost dropped to the floor with that spiel."

"Me too, Paul, me too." Jason said while allowing a small chuckle to escape. "I think the only thing that kept me standing was holding onto the ropes so tightly my hands cramped."

The two men stepped away from each other and the referee called for the bell. When the bell rang out, Jason immediately launched himself at Triple H and tried to engage him in a grappling hold; but to no avail as Triple H quickly and efficiently dodged every lunge and grab Rex made. The Game backed his way into a corner while avoiding Rex's grabs. Rex seeing an opportunity to trap Triple H in the corner went in for a quick spear attack and, it seemed, wasn't prepared for Triple H to jump up onto the ropes to avoid the attack and then to launch himself over Rex and land lightly behind him. Rex turned, seemingly stunned by the unexpected contact with the pole that the ropes were attached to, and Triple H slapped Rex, hard, across the face. "Pussy!" Triple H called out. "You ain't got nothing without that wimpy manager of yours around!"

The growl that erupted from Rex's mask was enough to make the hair at the base of your skull stand straight up and he unexpectedly grabbed the ropes and placed a large boot into Triple H's chest. Using the leverage from the ropes, Rex shoved Triple H away from him and lunged into a, seemingly, enraged attack on the current titleholder. Triple H was shoved away and he seemed surprised when a crescent kick landed against his shoulder and he was again tossed away by the force of Rex's blow. Rex continued to land combination martial arts and wrestling moves on the Cerebral Assassin as he practically, seemed, to toss the taller man around the ring with ease.

After a few seconds of 'playing' with his prey, Rex moved in for a quick kill and hauled the staggering Triple H onto his shoulders to deliver his signature finishing move, the Pyramid Power Stomper, and end the match quickly. Rex appeared to be surprised when Triple H recovered and shoved the off-balance Rex into the ropes. Rex rebounded off the ropes and right into the powerful clothesline that Triple H delivered. The combination of Rex's momentum and The Game's blow sent Rex to the mat, stunned. The Game quickly pounced on the stunned Rex and started to land a flurry of, ostensibly vicious, stomps and kicks to Rex's abdomen. Rex responded by unexpectedly grabbing the foot that was moving in for another kick and showed off just how powerful he was by continuing to hold the foot while he quickly used the ropes to stand back upright. Using the foot he was holding at waist height, Rex shoved Triple H away from him. Triple H landed almost on the other side of the ring from the force of the shove. He appeared to be stunned and Rex took a second to pose for the crowd and allow a loud roar of pride to issue from his throat before he turned and stalked over to his stunned opponent.

Rex went to pick up his stunned and confused adversary; however Triple H had other ideas and had just been playing possum, so to speak. He quickly proceeded to shoot him arm between Rex's legs and land a very low blow. Rex, as expected, doubled over in pain. Triple H popped to his feet and he jerked Rex upright and grappled him into a headlock with Jason facing him. The Game then fell backwards dragging Rex to the mat headfirst. Triple H got up and gave the unconscious man in the ring a very rude gesture with his hands to his groin area while saying, "Fuck you, asshole." The Game then slid out from under the bottom rope and onto the mats placed around the ring with an evil, evil smirk on his face. He lifted the skirting and rummaged around until he found what he was searching for. He finally produced a metal folding chair from under the ring and displayed it for everyone to see. However, before he could re-enter the ring, Rex had recovered from the DDT The Game had landed and launched himself over the top of the ropes and down onto to an unaware Triple H. The move sent both men to the floor around the ring; with Triple H falling onto the chair he held. Somehow Triple H managed to get out from under Rex as well as jump to his feet with the chair in hand before his challenger could recover from the Suicide Dive he'd just preformed. He used that to his advantage and put the struggling to his feet Rex back down to the ground with a violent hit with the metal chair in his hand.

The Game landed three more powerful blows of the chair to his stunned rival before tossing the now distorted chair away in disgust. He forced the semi-conscious Rex to his feet and again gets him in a headlock and, again, delivered a devastating DDT to the deceptively hurt man. The Game quickly got to his feet and looked around at the screaming fans nearby. His face twisted into a wicked smile of delight as he easily hauled the man at his feet into his arms and pulled him over to a young woman dressed in blue jeans, a tank-top, and a red and black varsity jacket. "Take the fucking mask off this poser!" Triple H growled as he held the apparently unconscious man before the now stunned young woman.

"Who me?" The young girl squeaked in surprise.

"Yeah, you. Rip it off and let's see what kind of ugly asshole's under there." Triple H again growled as he shook the man in his arm and Jason allowed himself to go limp so that he'd appear unconscious.

The girl, Jessica Black, and the same one Rocky had tried to hit on earlier in the night reached timidly toward the face held before her. She'd just barely managed to touch the mask with her fingertips when Rex exploded upright while shoving his elbow into the unsuspecting and unprotected stomach of the man holding him. "Not today, milady." Jason said with a slight bow toward the fan. He quickly turned and stepped into Triple H with a strong chop to the back of the hunched over Game's neck.

Rex went to reach under the ring's skirting and then shook his head as if he'd changed his mind. He unleashed a quick and nasty roundhouse on the slowly rising Triple H that put the man back to the floor about three feet away. Triple H landed with an audible thud against the table that held the international commentators and their equipment. Rex growled deep and threateningly at the Spanish commentators before he used his large arm and swept the table clear of equipment. He swiftly jerks a few of the microphone cords out of the stunned and quickly backing away men. Using the pilfered mike cables, Rex tied the stunned and supposedly groggy Triple H to the table and then picked up a convenient metal folding chair; dumping Triple H's wife, Stephanie McMahon, unceremoniously onto the floor in the process. He then used his obtained weapon to pound The Game's stomach until he'd broken the chair and the table both.

Rex released Triple H from the remnants of the table and easily picked up the burly man and walked over to the ring where he simply rolled him under the bottom rope and back into the ring with a low growl of triumph starting to emerge from his throat and quickly rising in volume until those in the first five rows could clearly hear it. Rex jumped, unassisted, up onto the apron of the ring and ducked between the middle and bottom rope. Rex pick up the, pretending to be, very limp Triple H by his torso and turn him onto his back; he then lifted him, without seeming to strain at all, into the air and held him level with his shoulders and then released the man in his arms allowing him to fall, back first, onto the floor of the ring. Rex then again picked up Triple H's limp form and placed his legs on his shoulders, lifting Triple H into the air and again dropped him to the ring on his back.

Jason quickly moved to cover the man lying in the ring before him. He purposely took a loose hold of Triple H's shoulders and held them to the floor of the ring while straddling his stomach and resting all his weight on his own knees and calves. The ref dropped prone in the ring and raised his hand in the air. He let his hand fall while counting out a loud, "One". The ref repeated his actions and called out, "Two". Before the ref could raise his arm for the third time, Hulk Hogan lifted Rex off of Triple H.

"You screwed me out of my chance at the title, Rex!" Hogan roared as he tossed Jason, hard, into the corner that was near where Rocky and Tommy sat. "That means I screw you out of it too!" Tommy and Rocky jumped to their feet screaming in outrage and were soon joined by everyone that occupied the row with them. Hogan pulled the slowly coming around Game to his feet and then slid back out of the ring with a wickedly evil smile on his face. He crouched down and pulled a large sledgehammer from under the skirting and slid back into the ring under the bottom rope with it.

"Here, Triple H." Hogan said standing up and handing The Game the sledgehammer. "Give him a few hits with this baby and the title is yours to keep." The black and white clad Hogan pulled his classic 'strong man' pose just before giving up the offered sledgehammer into Triple H's waiting hands.

The crowd was going wild with boos, hisses, catcalls, and screams of various curse words echoing around the entire arena. Hogan allowed a small smile to grace his face as Triple H used the sledgehammer and rammed it into Rex's stomach with what looked to be every ounce of strength he possessed. Hogan walked over and pulled Rex's head back by the long white hair and then elbowed him in the face. Rex appeared to be groggy and almost out; however Triple H and Hogan continued to punish him mercilessly with their fist, feet, and the sledgehammer. Neither man saw Wolf tearing down the ramp and toward the ring as if the hounds of hell were on his tail. He quickly jumped onto the apron and before a surprised Hogan and The Game could react, he launched himself into them and took both of them to the ground with a flying body block.

Using the momentum from his launch off the top rope, Wolf rolled off of the downed men and quickly to his feet. Hogan was the first to recover and reach his feet. Wolf never gave him a chance to turn around before he jumped high into the air and delivered a whirling crescent kick to the back of Hogan's head. Landing from the kick to the Hulkster's head, Wolf quickly spun and landed a hard roundhouse kick to the now standing Triple H's stomach; sending the man flying back into the ropes and then off them to slam into the slowly rising Hogan. Which sent both men down onto the mat in a tangled heap of limbs and bodies.

Wolf left the men where the fell and moved quickly to the slowly rising Rex's side. He helped Rex to stand and then howled when Rex picked up the dropped sledgehammer from the ring. Rex and Wolf took turns slamming the hammer into Hogan and Triple H as they tried to rise from the mat. After a short time, Rex seemed to lose interest in using the hammer and left it in Wolf's hands. Wolf used the hammer to prod Hogan away from Rex and The Game. Unknown to Rex, Hogan had ripped the hammer from an overzealous Wolf's hands and just as Rex was again setting Triple H up for his powerbomb finisher, the Pyramid Power Stomper, Hogan used the sledge and clipped Rex in the back of the head. Rex dropped out from under Triple H with a moan of pain. Triple H went to cover Rex and then stopped and looked over his shoulder at Hogan with a truly evil smile gracing his face.

"Knock that asshole Wolf out and then bring him over here!" Triple H ordered and allowed an evil chuckle to escape as he watched Hogan follow his orders.

Hogan simply used the hammer and rammed it forcefully into Wolf's face. Wolf dropped to his knees and then fell over face first unconscious. He dragged the limp man over and dropped him next to the knocked out Rex. "Now what?" Hogan asked as he dropped Billy next to Jason.

"Stephanie!" Hunter called as he motioned for Hogan to follow him and slid under the bottom rope and out of the ring.

Stephanie quickly slithered over to her husband's side and coyly asked, "Yes, dear. You needed me for something?"

"Yeah, sexy lady." Triple H said as he pulled her into a quick yet seemingly passionate tongue kiss. "Go look around the audience and grab us a pair of likely looking idiots to rip these masks off. I'm dying to see what these two fuckers look like for real. I'll bet both of them are as ugly as Foley and Kane are put together."

"Sure thing, love." Stephanie replied and slinked, not walked around the ring looking over the crowd as she did. Most of the fans were waving and screaming for her attention, but she continued her slow circuit and returned to where Rocky, Tommy, Justin, Adam, Zack, Tanya, Kat, Trini, Aisha, and Kimberly were standing on their feet and staring at the two unconscious men in the ring with varying looks of awe, shock, and horror covering their faces. She walked the entire line from Kimberly to Rocky before quickly reaching out and snagging Tommy's right wrist and Adam's left one. "You two!" She said with a sultry growl in her voice. "Come with me. I've got a job for you." She didn't give them a chance to resist and pulled both men over to where Triple H and Hogan stood with glowering scowls on their faces.

Hogan and Triple H pulled Rex and Wolf's head and shoulders out of the ring and then pinned them there. "Take the frigging things OFF!" Triple H commanded with an evil smirk rising in his voice. He and Hogan both were unable to keep the large smiles from their faces as Rex and Wolf's eyes popped open. Both men could barely move their heads; however both managed to convey to Adam and Tommy their wish for the masks to remain on.

Tommy and Adam hesitated and tried to step back slightly from the pleading looks that were being sent their way from Rex Red and Wolf McBlue. Both men were slight shocked when Stephanie grabbed tightly onto their shoulders and hissed dangerously, "Take them off or I'll break you both in half myself, assholes!"

Tommy shook off Stephanie's hold and pried her hand from Adam's shoulder without much difficulty. He looked at Adam and then back to where Rex and Wolf were attempting to struggle free from Triple H and Hogan's holds, respectively. Tommy stepped up and blocked the camera's view of Rex's face while Adam did the same for Wolf. Both former Rangers took a deep breath and then carefully pulled the masks from the men held before them.

They both looked to each other before looking down and gasping in shock at two very familiar and smiling faces that were looking up at them with matching devilish twinkles in their brown and sea green eyes. "Surprise, bro!" Jason said softly; while Billy said, "Salutations and greetings, Adam."

Adam and Tommy dropped the masks in their hands and staggered backwards. They would have fallen down on their asses to the cement floor of the arena had Stephanie not wrapped her arm around their waists and held both of them up with a grunt of effort. "Damn, Jase." Stephanie hissed. "Why'd you have to pick the two heavies of the bunch? Couldn't you have chosen two of the women?"

"Sorry, Steffy," Jason whispered with a wink. "It wouldn't have been the same."

"S'okay, Jase." Stephanie said and sighed as two of the burly security guards, wrestlers all, took the two men from her arms and led them back to their seats while Stephanie squatted and quickly picked up the expensive and one of a kind masks into her hands. "I'll get these back into the locker room for you."

"Thanks, Steffy." Billy said giving her a quick wink.

**A/N: **Okay folks and fans. This is all you're going to get for now. The rest of the match and who wins the title will start the next chapter off. **_Remember to VOTE for whether Jason and Billy STAY in or LEAVE wrestling. This is the last chapter I'm going to have the poll open for._** The rest of this match and the next chapter should be up by the beginning of next week baring any computer problems on my end or problems with Huge thank you to Ghost Zero, pasv2005, and Silver Scimitar for helping me slog through to this point, kudos, applause, and much bowing and scraping at their feet by me, PernDragonrider. Hope you enjoyed this. Remember, review and vote!


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Unmasking of Rex Red and Wolf McBlue**_

By: PernDragonrider (with major help from psav2005 and Ghost Zero)

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Note:** I want to extend my heartfelt thanks to **psav2005,** **Ghost Zero, **and **Silverline Scimitar** for their help with this story. Kudos accompanied by massive amounts of bowing and scraping at their feet. Without them this tale would have never been written. Psav2005 stepped up to the plate when Ghost Zero lost his net connection for two weeks and provided the information I desperately needed to continue with this tale. Ghost Zero has gotten back on-line now and his help is just as appreciated. Silver Scimitar has graciously sat thru my poor attempts at making this tale work and giving generous comments and constructive criticism when needed. Any mistakes on what goes on with the characters from the wrestling world are mine alone. Also thank you all so much for the generous reviews for this tale. You all know who you are and if I haven't gotten around to replying to your review, I will get to it when time permits. ENJOY! Now on with the tale…

Chapter Nine – Unmasked at Last! 

Jason and Billy spared a quick glance at each other and then Jason sighed, "Ready to face the crowd, bro?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Billy replied with a shaky smile for his friend, teammate, and wrestling partner.

"You doing okay, guys?" Triple H asked as he and Hulk Hogan prepared to move away so that the cameras could give the live and pay-per-view audience their first look at the faces of the two mysterious wrestlers that had quickly climbed the ranks to fan favorites without once stepping into the role of a 'heel' in the two years they'd been in front of the cameras.

"Ready if you two are." Jason replied and shot Triple H a sheepish grin.

"Just checking." Hogan said as he and Triple H shared a genuine smile and then allowed their on camera personas to fall back into place and the smiles turned into dark, angry scowls.

The two wrestlers moved slightly and the crowd got their first look at the true faces of Rex Red and Wolf McBlue. The entire crowd in the arena was absolutely silent for about thirty seconds and then Tommy's voice rang clearly through the whole place as he yelled out, "You're both DEAD! Just as soon as I can get my hands on you! I'm going to start by wringing your necks before I trounce on you so hard you'll think GOLDAR and MONDO had it EASY!" Tommy's angry and upset shout seemed to echo in the silence of the arena and then the place erupted with loud raucous laughter and calls of delight.

Thankfully the cameras had moved away and only Triple H and Hogan saw the huge smiles of delighted happiness that covered both Jason and Billy's faces. "I take it that was the reaction you wanted from him?" Triple H asked in a whisper as a cameraman moved back in for shots of the action that was to resume shortly.

"Hell, yeah." Jason and Billy both said simultaneously.

"Ready to finish this?" Hogan asked as he bent close to Billy's face and growled.

Billy nodded and then seemed to surprise Hogan when he folded himself almost in half and wrapped his feet around Hogan's head through the opening between the bottom and middle ropes. Billy continued the somersault motion he'd started and wound up actually sitting on Hogan's broad shoulders outside of the ring. Billy used his position to his advantage and mercilessly pummeled on Hogan's head until the larger man fell to his knees and appeared stunned. Billy used his gymnastic ability and tumbled off of Hogan's shoulders as he hit the ground on his knees. He delivered, what appeared to be, a vicious aerial roundhouse kick to the side of Hogan's head and smiled grimly when the man went down with a groan. Billy slipped his arms under the unconscious man's shoulders and showed off how much muscle he'd gained while working with Jason in wrestling when he easily hefted the bulk of Hogan's weight over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. "This piece of trash isn't going to bother you for much longer, Brother Rex." Billy said with his voice again distorted by a small miniature piece of electronics that was hidden near his throat by a piece of fake skin. "He'll learn not to make fun of the Power from me, personally."

"I'll handle this heathen." Jason replied as his own voice was distorted by the same means Billy's voice had been. "We'll teach them to not mock the Creator, Brother Wolf."

While the action with Hogan and Wolf had been going on, Rex and Triple H had just been seeming to struggle where Jason still lay with his head and shoulders outside of the ring. Once Wolf had carried off the supposedly unconscious Hulk Hogan, it was Jason and Triple H's turn to explode into action.

Triple H had twisted in an attempt to retrieve the fallen sledgehammer while not letting up on his leverage he had on Rex's shoulders. Rex took advantage of The Game's distraction to quickly copy the move Wolf had used with Hulk Hogan; however Rex didn't take the move into a full somersault. He just used the momentum his feet had coming over his head to kick Triple H in the back of the head and knock the man's hold off of his shoulders.

Jason then used the extra momentum to kip himself up from the floor of the ring and twisted in midair to land facing Triple H. Triple H charged Rex with the sledgehammer held horizontally across his body, like he was going to use the handle of the hammer to shove into Rex's abdomen. He truly seemed shocked when Rex leaped into the air and executed a perfect spinning heel kick and the results of the kick were clearly seen and heard by the audience as the handle of sledgehammer gave a loud "crack" and a panicked looked crossed Triple H's normally severe expression as he was left holding the now broken handle of the sledgehammer in one hand the heavy unbalanced head of it in the other.

Triple H dropped the useless pieces of his favorite nasty and devastating weapon. He growled low in his throat and launched himself at Rex. The two grappled face to face for a few seconds before Rex overpowered Triple H. Rex lifted the Cerebral Assassin high into the air with his hands tightly grasped under The Game's armpits. He seemed to just casually toss the man in his grasp away from him; however Triple H flew backwards and he landed on his ass at the same time his back and head made contact with lightly padded steel pole in the corner of the ring.

Rex seemed to mimic the large dinosaur his mask had shown as he stalked over and lifted the slightly stunned man onto his shoulders without looking like he was straining in his task at all. He once again showed off his power by lifting Triple H from his shoulders and then simply dropping the man to the mat on his back. This time Rex didn't stop to pose or anything. He simply jumped from where he stood and landed straddling the, pretending to be, unconscious Triple H. Rex dropped to his knees, giving the impression that he'd just abruptly sat on the stomach of The Game. Rex then placed both of his hands on The Game's shoulders and held the man supposedly slowly regaining consciousness to the ring's floor.

The referee, who'd been staying out of the way until this point in time, dropped to the floor next to the two men and gave the three count on Rex's pin of Triple H. Rex stood up and the ref grabbed his right wrist and lifted it into the air to signify his win. At the same time the ref used his other hand to place the WWF Championship belt into Jason's free hand.

Rex stalked dangerously to each corner of the ring and jumped lithely onto the middle rope while he held the belt aloft with both hands. His electronically produced roar of pride and delight that was given in all four corners of the ring over powered the music that blared from the sound system and seemed to shake the very foundations of the arena. Just like the roar of the dinosaur that he took his name from. Once he'd accepted the accolades of the audience from all four corners of the ring, Jason dropped to the ring's floor and then ran toward the side that was nearest the ramp to the staging area. He gracefully used the top rope to vault out of the ring and landed in a crouch on the mats just outside the ring. He quickly jogged up the ramp and backstage to wait for the arrival of his friends and teammates in the locker room.

While the action was going on in the ring, the ten former Power Ranger teammates of Jason and Billy were sitting in their chairs with various expression from gape mouthed shock, stunned surprise, and varying degrees of anger fueled fury. Tommy, Adam, and Kimberly were the three that had expressions of shocked fury flowing over their faces. Trini, Zack, Rocky, Aisha, and Kat were simply stunned past the point of saying or doing anything other than watching Jason and Billy beat the crap out of their opponents. Only Tanya and Justin's faces wore smiles of happiness. Justin's delight was carefully hidden behind a fake mask of shock while Tanya was the only one openly enjoying the reactions of their friends and teammates to the revelation of the identities of Rex Red and Wolf McBlue.

Arriving in the men's locker room, Jason slid to a stop and smiled at his partner and one of his best friends. "Well from what I could see, their reactions are about what we expected. Good thing to know that we can still, even after all this time, guess correctly when it comes to how they'll take a surprise like this." Jason said with a very happy tone of voice as he peeled the piece of fake skin containing the voice altering electronics designed by Billy off his throat.

"I've already showered and will change quickly into some more comfortable clothing while you clean up." Billy said with a smile as he tossed Jason a large black bath sheet he'd just nabbed from Jason's duffle bag. "Our masks are safely ensconced in the bottom of my bag and the replicas for Tommy and Adam are being taken care of by Stephanie for now. You're not going to have long to get ready before the others will be dragging their security forces here; so I suggest you get cracking, Jase."

"You've got that right, bro." Jason said as he stepped toward the large communal shower area at the back of the locker room. "I'd say we've got about a half an hour to get things together and finish this off before we can head to the club and relax for a change. I think we should hold off on disclosing the 'legacy' until tomorrow at the house. I just want to relax and reacquaint myself with all of them and I'm really glad we've finally ditched the masks."

"Me too, on all three, Jase." Billy said with a small sigh. "Although the anonymity of the masks have allowed us to appear in public without attracting large crowds of fans wanting autographs and pictures; the freedom of being able to, once again, be ourselves and not so much our personas will cover any inconvenience of mobs of fans. Waiting on disclosing the existence of the 'legacy' will be all right as well. One shock a day is enough from us for now."

"Also having the opt out clause in our contracts helps too, bro." Jason's muffled voice issued from the shower area. "If the attention gets to be too much for you to handle; you can always use that clause and return to researching the legacy and running the club full time."

"I will leave the actual running of your brain child in your hands, Jason." Billy said with smile. "I know you enjoy this job more than I do; but I am in no hurry to break up our partnership at this point in time."

"Good to know, bro." Jason said as he emerged from the shower area and was drying off his dripping wet nude body. "I'd miss having your company on those long boring road trips all over the country." Jason's smile was all Billy needed to know that one of his best friends was telling the truth and teasing him as well.

"Just surviving this upcoming confrontation with our friend's understand and continuing friendship intact will be sufficient for now, Jason." Billy said seriously as he sat down on the bench near his and Jason's chosen lockers.

"I hear you loud and clear, Billy." Jason said as he quickly tossed on a pair of black boxer-brief underwear and pulled a pair of loose black sweat pants over his hips and pulled a red tank top over his head. Jason ran a brush through his dark hair and then sat next to Billy. "I want this to go over without losing their friendship too. Kimberly will forgive us before the night is over with. Trini, Zack, Aisha, and Kat will too. I think Justin has already taken our deception in stride and Rocky possibly will too. Tommy and Adam are going to be the two that will take the longest; but Adam will understand quicker than Tommy will. I know that Tommy is going to try to kick my ass all over the ring, if only to prove that he still can hold his own against me. If it gets rough in there, you back out earlier than we planned and let me face him. Your martial arts skills have improved greatly over the years; but you're not ready to face a pissed off Tommy just yet, bro."

As Jason and Billy's conversation was going on in the locker room, the crowded auditorium was slowly clearing out. Rocky stood up and walked over to the young woman, Jessica Black, he'd met earlier that night. The muscled security guard, a local unknown wrestler, that had been standing by his chair flanked him as he made his way over and stopped her from leaving with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I have to apologize to you, Jessica." Rocky said with a forlorn tone of voice. "Apparently I'm supposed to go backstage with my friends and I won't be able to meet up with you and have that chat we talked about earlier this evening."

"Hey, that's okay." Jessica replied with a sad smile. "Maybe we just weren't supposed to get together as anything other than a passing 'hello'."

"Come with me?" Rocky asked impulsively. "I'd really like the chance to get to know you. Stay and come backstage with me?"

"I don't think Rex or Wolf would care for that, sir." The security guard said quietly.

"Screw Jason and Billy both!" Rocky said angrily. "They can kiss my lily white ass right now. You back off and leave me alone or you're going to be a smear on the floor, asshole."

"You're not capable of taking me down, fuck head." The larger muscled man growled angrily at Rocky and made the mistake of stepping behind the former Red and Blue Power Ranger and attempting to manhandle Rocky away from Jessica and back to where the others were waiting patiently.

"Excuse me for just a second, Jessica." Rocky said with a put upon tone of voice. He jammed his elbow violently into the guard's unprotected abdomen and then twisted easily away from his 'attacker'. "Call me a fuck head again and I'll rip your head off and shove it so far up your ass that you'll be able to see exactly what you're shitting out!" Rocky's rising in volume and very angry tone of voice had the rest of his friends and the other 'security' men moving toward them quickly.

The man Rocky had elbowed roared in anger and attempted to charge the man that had embarrassed him by getting away from his grip so easily. "You're going down; you bastard!" The guard roared and again lunged at Rocky with nothing but rage showing in his eyes.

Big Show was the first to reach the guard and Rocky. He grabbed the charging guard and spun the man around and shoved him up against the side of ring with an aggravated roar of, "STOP IT NOW! Big Show's voice lost the roar, but not the volume as he continued with a truly pissed off tone. "Rex and Wolf will have your head and your job for laying a hand on one of their friends. Do you really want to piss off one of them you fucking moron?"

The guard attempted to bounce back and again lunged for Rocky. Big Show simply picked the man up and handed him off to Undertaker who'd joined him. "Take this asshole out of here and tell one of the others to get their asses out here!" Show told the man next to him with a grimace of anger and frustration crossing his face.

"You just got lucky, dumb ass." Taker said with a nasty and angry growl to his voice. "The man you just insulted has about four black belt degrees in at least three different styles of martial arts. You would have gotten your head handed to you and you'd have never laid a hand on him. Learn from your mistakes if you want to play with us big boys one day, little man." Undertaker just simply dropped the man in his arms and watched as Edge approached the obviously still pissed off Rocky slowly and carefully.

"Relax, man." Edge said with a gentle tone of voice. "It's over with and taken care of, man. Chill out and explain to me what's going on. I'll see if I can help you out."

Rocky relaxed, as Edge didn't come at him for an attack. "I just wanted to give this young lady; who's obviously a huge Rex and Wolf fan, a chance to come backstage and meet them with me." Rocky said as he released his anger in a whoosh of breath. "The idiot said that they wouldn't like that and unless Jase and Bill have really, really changed over the last few years; I can't see that ever happening."

"I'll check with Rex and Wolf." Edge told all them as he quickly started running up the ramp toward the staging area and the entrance to the backstage areas of the arena.

"Come on, Rocko." Adam said with a smile. "Hi! I'm Adam Park." Adam said with a bright smile for the woman standing there in near stunned silence.

"I'm sorry for being such an ass, Jessica." Rocky said with a chagrined tone of voice and a slightly embarrassed smile in her direction. "I just take some things badly sometimes."

"Hi, Adam Park. Not a problem, Rocky." Jessica said with a smile for him. "But do you really know Rex Red and Wolf McBlue personally?"

"I did." Rocky said with a small smile. "Back in high school we were great friends. Billy moved away, out of the country, during our senior year. Kind of lost track of Jason just after graduation and actually had no idea that Billy was back home at all."

"That's a simplified version of it." Tanya said as she joined the conversation at her husband's side. "Hi, I'm Tanya; Adam's wife. Nice to meet you."

"Hi, Jessica Black." Jessica replied and was a little shocked to find herself surrounded by nine other people and one of the women was glaring angrily at her. _"What's up with her?"_ Jessica thought and then it clicked in her brain rather quickly. _"She likes Rocky and is jealous. What can I do to help them out? I mean Rocky seems to be a really nice guy, but I don't think I see him as anything other than a friend. I'll think of something. Just have to go with the flow for now."_

"KURT STEPHEN ANGLE! DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND SNEAK AWAY LIKE A COWARD!" Kimberly yelled angrily as Kurt tried to sneak away from everyone and get backstage before Kimberly exploded all over him for neglecting to tell her that Jason and Billy worked with him.

"You needed something, Kimmy?" Kurt asked with a teasing tone of voice that didn't cover, entirely, the trepidation he was feeling.

"You!" Kimberly said stalking up to him and poking his t-shirt covered chest with her right index finger. "You are supposed to be my friend and you didn't tell me that Jason or Billy worked with you. We've been friends for years, Kurt, and you've heard me bemoaning how much I missed seeing them all the time on the phone for the last two years. How could you do that to me?"

"I couldn't say a word, Kimmy." Kurt said truthfully. "When Jase and Bill started working with the organization; before they jumped from behind the scenes to in front of the cameras. I could have told you then; but after they donned the Rex and Wolf personas and masks; I couldn't say a word to anyone about them anymore. I asked if I could tell you and never got an answer from them; however at the time I really don't think either of them was thinking very clearly. They were going through a very bad time and weren't really all there in the head. Which is how I think Vince and Shane finally convinced them to jump into the ring on camera."

"What do you mean a bad time?" Trini and Kat asked at the same time. "Explain!" Trini demanded with a sharp yet hurting tone of command in her voice.

"I know why." Tanya said with a sad note in her voice that caused Adam to wrap her in his arms and hold her tightly against him. "They were in love and ready to ask their girlfriends to marry them. The day they were planning on asking them they lost the two they loved and their apartment in a senseless accidental gas explosion. Jason told me that they would have been at home when the explosion occurred if it hadn't have been for Vince and Shane McMahon keeping them in the stadium while trying to convince them to start wrestling instead of just working behind the scenes."

"What have we all missed in each other's lives by drifting apart so much over the years?" Trini asked sadly as she looked around the group's sad faces. "Jason and Billy didn't even feel close enough to us, anymore, to tell us that they were planning on getting engaged. I think the last time any of us were together as a group was for Adam and Tanya's wedding and that was almost five years ago. We've drifted too far apart for my tastes and I intend to move back to someplace in California as soon as I can."

"I'm coming back too." Kimberly said surprising all of them. "You're right, Trini. We've all grown so far apart that it seems like we never talk anymore and I miss hanging out with all my friends."

"Guys!" Tommy said with the first non-angry tone anyone had heard from him since he'd pulled off Rex's mask and was confronted with Jason's smiling face underneath. "You do realize that two of our friends have just pulled off the best practical joke in the world on us today, don't you?"

"Yeah, we know they have, Tommy." Kat said setting her hand on his shoulder and giving it a quick squeeze. "I will admit that seeing their faces on that huge screen over there was a bloody hell of a shock; but I've had time to think and I understand why they couldn't tell us. We'd have never been able to keep that secret from each other and our other friends. I take it you've taken the time you spent absolutely fuming with anger during the match to think?"

"Yeah I did, Kat." Tommy said with a smile in his voice. "I do know, absolutely know, that Jason and Billy are both expecting me to explode all over them while trying to beat them senseless. I'm planning on giving them just what they expect. I'm still not happy with either of them. Hell they could have, at least, told us Billy was back home."

"Ya know." Justin said with a thoughtful tone of voice. "There are probably more things we're going to find out about Jason and Billy that will make all of you mad at them all over again. I'm not sure what those things are; but they will come up. Maybe we should all be prepared for some extra surprises over the next weeks as we renew and rebuild the once close ties that bound us together."

"You're still a kid, Justin." Tommy said offhandedly and then smiled and ruffled the tall teen's hair in a friendly manner. "However, Justin is right. I'm sure that all the preparation both Jase and Bill put into tonight's surprise won't be the last surprising thing we learn about them."

"You might find out more than you would ever believe." Mick Foley said stepping up to the group with a kind smile on his face. "Edge just got word that the young lady is allowed to accompany you backstage. I don't know the exact quote; but knowing both men it was probably something along the lines of, "Of course you idiot!"

The group had a small laugh even as Jessica looked around with a worried frown on her face. "If my going is going to cause problems; I can leave now and still catch up with my friends for a ride home."

"You're going with us!" Rocky said with a stern voice as he moved to put his arm around her shoulders. He was surprised when Jessica deftly maneuvered Aisha under the arm but shrugged and gave Aisha a quick hug anyway. "I don't think, unless they've changed so much over the past few years, that Jase or Bill will mind an extra tagging along. Kat? Didn't you say David was planning on meeting you at some exclusive new club downtown?"

"He's meeting me at this club he found a few weeks ago, Rocky." Kat answered with a delighted smile on her face. "He said I absolutely had to see the place and that it was amazing."

"I'm going in first, guys." Tommy said with a devilish smile of mischief on his face and twinkling in his eyes. "They're expecting some of us to be really pissed at them, especially since the last time they actually saw our faces we weren't really happy with either of them. I've missed my sparring partner and I'm going to have FUN with this."

"Go for it, Tommy." Kimberly said giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Just remember that they're supposed to take us to dinner afterwards; so don't hurt Jase too much."

"Oh, I won't hurt him at all, beautiful." Tommy said giving Kimberly his old nickname for her without thinking even as he draped his arm over her shoulders. "I'm just going to make him wish he'd have told us what he and Bill were doing for a living and that they shouldn't have shut us out of their lives."

The group had a small laugh and they trooped along behind Big Show, Kurt Angle, and Undertaker as the men lead the way into the backstage area an to the locker room where Jason and Billy were waiting.

In the locker room, Jason was uncharacteristically pacing the floor while Billy sat, seeming calm and relaxed, reading a book he'd picked up recently.

The door to the locker room was slammed open and Jason whirled to see a very pissed off Tommy Oliver glaring at him with eyes that appeared to glow with a green fire Jason hadn't seen in years. "You're a dead man the second I get my hands on you, Jason Scott." Tommy growled with an angry tone of voice even as he advanced into the room far enough for Billy and Jason both the see the startled looks on all their friend's faces, both former teammates and wrestling co-workers, from over Tommy's shoulder.

"Hey Tommy." Jason said with a worried tone of voice. _"I wanted him a little upset; but never back to Evil Green killing mode!"_ Jason's panicked thoughts ran quickly through his head as he maneuvered to keep himself between the enraged Tommy and the now slight panicked Billy.

"Don't you 'hey, Tommy' me, Jason Lee Scott!" Tommy snapped back with an absolutely infuriated tone. "You! Could! Have! At! Least! Told! Us! Billy! Was! Back!" Tommy punching in Jason's direction and smiling inwardly, only, as Jason and Billy both scrambled to stay out of his reach punctuated each word.

"GO!" Jason shouted as he'd managed to get both him and Billy between Tommy and the door. Billy spun on Jason's shout and ran past the assembled group of friends and co-workers that were looking on in shock.

"Keep him delayed!" Billy shouted as he turned the corner and ran back toward the ring. "Let Jase thru, but slow him down!"

"Got it, Bill." Triple H said and smiled as seconds after Billy had disappeared around the corner a large blur of red and black went past without saying anything. Hulk Hogan and Big Show just simply stepped into the hallway, effectively blocking the entire thing, as Tommy came walking out of the locker room with a huge smile on his face.

"How fast did they go by?" Tommy asked with a smile as all of them, including the wrestlers started laughing.

"About Warp 9 for Billy and I think Jason was just a touch faster, hmmm, maybe Warp 9.5." Justin said with smile as everyone again laughed happily; even Jessica caught the Star Trek reference Justin had made.

"They headed back to the ring?" Adam asked as he looked into the laughing eyes of Mick Foley.

"Yeah, that was the plan." Mick said with a smile as the large group started back toward the area they'd just left.

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do." Tommy said rubbing his hands together as he smiled impishly at everyone. "Kim, Kat, Tanya, Trini, and Aisha will go first and then give them hugs and kisses. Kim you took your anger out on Kurt Angle so quit pouting. Zack, Adam, and Justin will go next followed by Rocky. I'll be the last one to the ring." Tommy stopped and looked at all the wrestlers that were starting to get the drift of what Tommy wanted them to do for their part of this. "Okay," Tommy sighed. "I have no idea how to make this look authentic without tipping off Jase and Bill that I'm not as pissed off as I'm pretending to be. Anyone have any suggestions?"

"You leave the authentic part to us." Triple H said with his own impish grin starting to emerge. "Kurt, Edge, Taker; you three take the ladies to the ring and talk it up about how hard of time we're having controlling the royally pissed one. "Mark, Matt, Jeff, and Kane; you four go with the first group of guys. Show, Mick, and I will come along shortly with this one."

Kimberly stopped and walked back over to Tommy. She surprised everyone when she threw her arms around his neck and his arm automatically went around her waist to support her. She kissed him, hard and long, on the mouth and then pulled away slightly breathless and with a lot of color in her cheeks. "Be safe, Tommy." Kim almost whispered. "These guys play just a little on the rough side."

"We promise we won't hurt him." Undertaker said with a smile. "We just know how to make it look convincing enough that Jason and Bill will have no idea that he's not truly so pissed he can't see straight."

"How long before you start smiling in the ring, Tommy?" Adam asked as he watched the girls head away with their escorts.

"Oh I'd say about fifteen minutes." Tommy replied with a smile as Adam started away with the other guys.

"Give him a rough time for a few minutes in there, Tommy." Rocky said as he took Jessica's hand and headed back with everyone else toward the ring.

The others had been out in the public area of the arena for about two minutes. Jason and Billy were waiting in the ring when Triple H staggered out onto the staging area and then went down on his ass and backwards somersaulted onto his stomach. He groaned realistically before slumping into pretend unconsciousness as a loud and familiar ki-ai was heard echoing from backstage. Jason and Bill both winced as Triple H landed hard on the metal ramp and then didn't move again. Billy was just starting to exit the ring to go and check on him when Big Show and Mick emerged with a seemingly furious Tommy held up between them by his arms and legs.

"Kick my buddy again, asshole," Mick growled loud enough to be heard in the now silent arena. "And I'll pull off your arms and legs just for kicks."

"Let me go you overgrown, muscle bound, fuck-head!" Tommy screamed as Show and Mick easily carried his struggling body down to the ring and rolled him under the bottom rope. Tommy rolled to his feet and glared down at Show and Foley before spinning quickly and snapping a kick at Jason's head.

Jason was, somewhat, expecting the move the second Tommy regained his footing and he blocked the kick with his left arm while spinning in towards Tommy's body and snapping off a quick punch toward his solar plexus. Tommy ducked under the punch and tried to sweep Jason's feet from under him. Jason jumped back and the two slowly circled each other looking for an opening. Billy stood calmly in the corner and watched the action playing out before him while the wrestlers, Shane, Stephanie, the former Rangers, and Jessica took ringside seats and watched from the sidelines.

"Do they always do this?" Jessica asked Aisha; who was sitting next to her and between her and Rocky.

"Yeah, used to do this all the time back in high school." Rocky answered as he leaned slightly forward and looked at Jessica with a smile on his handsome face. "Missed seeing this and I really miss being in on the action too."

"You'll get your chance; I'm sure." Aisha said with more than a little bit of frost in her voice directed toward Rocky.

Jessica opened her mouth to say something scathing to Aisha; but was stopped by Tanya's hand gently gripping her forearm. "They'll be fine. Enjoy the show; we didn't get to see this as often as Rocky said and I HAVE missed seeing Jason and Tommy sparring." Jessica gave Tanya a small smile and then turned her attention back to the ring.

Jason and Tommy were still circling each other warily. Both men were wearing scowls of concentration that looked to be anger directed at each other; however Billy's expression was one of delight and happiness.

"Kick is ASS, REX!" Kurt yelled with an excited tone of voice. Then he yelped loudly because Kimberly had stood up and stomped on his foot. "OUCH! Now why did you do that, Kimmy? I was only getting into the spirit of things."

"Be quiet, Kurt." Kim said with a grin showing on her elfin face. "They're both quite capable of kicking the others ass they don't need any outside encouragement from the likes of you."

Suddenly the attention was drawn back to the ring as a loud "Hiiii Yah!" sounded from both Jason and Tommy at the same time. Two quickly snapped tornado kicks met in midair and the resounding snap of skin meeting cloth echoed throughout the large auditorium. "Nice one, bro." They both said to the other at the same time. Both men gave sly smiles to one another to show that they'd heard the mutual compliment.

"I'm beginning to consider that you two are extending this antagonistic altercation deliberately." Billy quipped dryly as he stepped forward between the two men that were again circling each other. "Sustenance is desired sometime before the next solar rising commences." As soon as he'd finished speaking Billy vaulted into the air and snapped a quick split front kick at Jason and Tommy's heads. Both Jason and Tommy ducked away from the kick and Billy landed back in the middle with a smile. "Now either spar or shake hands and let's go eat. I'm getting hungry!" Billy demanded with a curt tone that was accepted because of the smile gracing his face.

"Well, bro?" Jason asked his own face breaking into a smile. "Do we spar or do as Billy suggested?"

Tommy smiled and stuck his hand out to shake Jason's hand. He was unprepared, completely, for the sweep kick Billy unexpectedly used and dropped backwards onto the floor of the ring with a slight bounce and soft oomph of air rushing out of his lungs. Billy used his foot and easily rolled Tommy out of the way and then dropped Jason to the floor next to Tommy with a lightning fast move that surprised everyone watching. Jason instinctively threw his arms out and bought them down on to the ring's floor as he fell. Billy then jumped up, in the corner the furthest away from where Jason lay face up, onto the top ropes and smiled happily down at his friends below before his powerful leg muscles launched him high into the air where he did one full and one half revolution of a somersault before landing on top of Jason.

"Damn!" Shane and Triple H, along with Matt and Jeff Hardy, cried in shock as Billy's backwards one and half somersault was completed. "When the FUCK did you learn to do that?" Matt and Jeff cried out as Billy and Jason both rose quickly to their feet while Tommy lay there simply stunned.

"Something we've been perfecting for out tag-team debut." Billy told everyone with a smile.

"Fuck!" Shane said as Stephanie smiled happily. "Dad's going to have heart failure the first time Bill does that, super-moonsault, in a match. Then once he recovers he's going to want everyone to start doing it. Thanks guys, you just upped the bar, again."

"Our pleasure, Shane." Jason said with a slight bow in his boss's direction. "You've stood by us for the past two years, knowing that both of us were holding back on what we could actually do. I'm truly surprised that Vince hasn't used the opt out clause and canned us before now." Jason, Billy and Tommy all three slid from the ring by going under the bottom rope. Tommy was still a little on the stunned side because of the move Billy had just pulled off. Yeah, he'd seen wrestlers do many a moonsault; but the extra height and full flip Billy added was simply amazing.

"First off." Stephanie said rising from her seat and giving both Jason and Billy a quick kiss on the cheek. "Dad's no fool. Even with the two of you doing only standard wrestling moves with a few martial arts style twists thrown in. You both quickly rose to fan favorites soon after your first match. Most wrestlers have to go from 'face' to 'heel' three or more times to achieve the success with the fans that you and Bill have. We all know that both of you are capable of doing stunts that put even the most seasoned and flexible wrestlers to shame. You are our friends, out colleagues, and most importantly family plain and simple."

"Thank you, Steffy." Jason said giving her a hug. "Yeah you're right and your dad isn't anyone's fool. I think he's looking forward to Billy and I beginning tag-team like he's been after us to do for the past year."

"Look, Jase." Shane said with a smile as he gave both men a pat on their backs. "Hunter, Taker, Mick, Hogan and, hell, all of us respect you and Bill. Not only for your wrestling abilities; but also for who you are and the way you do your jobs while guaranteeing the safety of those you're in the ring with."

"Thanks, Shane." Billy said with a smile and his smile dropped from his face as Rocky approached with Jessica and the others.

"Great one, Billy!" Rocky said slapping his shoulder in a friendly manner. "Haven't seen you do anything like that since back in high school days." Billy didn't answer Rocky; he couldn't because suddenly all of his senses were totally focused on the young woman standing uncertainly by Rocky's left side as Aisha glared at her angrily from Rocky's right. He could feel the growl building from somewhere deep in his chest as Aisha continued to glare at the girl on Rocky's left.

"What wrong, Billy?" Rocky asked as he finally realized his comment hadn't been answered and the muscles under the shoulder he was touching were bunching and releasing in tension. "Billy!" Rocky almost shouted his voice rising slightly as his worry increased exponentially when Billy didn't answer him.

Jason moved to where he could see what Billy was looking at and the smile of delight and happiness that started taking over his worried expression caused Tommy and all the others to relax slightly. "Introduce us to your lady friend, Rocko." Jason said with a teasing tone of voice. "I'm assuming this is the young lady that caused the ruckus out here earlier between you and a security guard."

"Oh damn; sorry my manners must have went out the window today." Rocky said with a sheepish smile on his face. "Jason Scott and Billy Cranston meet Jessica Black. Jessica is a big Rex and Wolf fan." Rocky indicated Jason and Billy to Jessica with his hand as he made the introductions.

"Always a pleasure to meet a fan." Jason said with a smile as he shook her hand. "Did you enjoy the show tonight?"

"Oh yes, I really enjoyed the matches tonight." Jessica almost gushed as she smiled and blushed too. "You and Wolf are two of my favorite wrestlers."

"Bill?" Jason asked as he watch his friend closely and saw the very same distinctive signs he's noticed when Billy and he had met Dani and Toni just a few days after moving into the apartment in New York four years ago. "Say hello to Jessica at least, bro." Jason teased with a light tone.

"My apologies for being remiss in my social graces." Billy said with a tone of voice few had ever heard him use before. "It is a great pleasure to meet someone as beautiful and captivating as you are, Jessica Black." Jessica blushed brightly as Billy took her hand and instead of shaking it like Jason had done he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Would you do me the pleasure of coming out to dinner with me, as my date, for the rest of this evening, Jessie?" Billy asked with a bright smile and hopeful tone in his voice.

"I'd love to go out with you!" Jessica smiled happily as the others around them quietly applauded.

"What the heck did I miss?" Rocky asked as he draped his arm around the now completely stunned Aisha's shoulders. "Where did all of that come from?"

Jason just laughed happily and said, "I'll tell you all about it once we get to the Ranger Space for dinner."

"That's the club David told me about!" Kat almost squealed in delight. "Is it all right if he joins us too?"

"Tommy's brother is always welcome, Kat." Jason said smiling as he watched Billy escort Jessica toward the back with his right hand in the small of her back and both talking animatedly together.

Jason held back and let his friends go before him, following Billy and Jessica's lead. He shook his head slightly when Mick stepped up next to him and said quietly, "He's finally fallen again hasn't he?"

"Looks that way Mick." Jason replied with a sad smile crossing his face.

"Hey, what about that pretty Asian lady in the yellow?" Mick said with a serious tone then almost choked as he watched the woman he was talking about have an arm wrapped about her waist and pulled tightly into the side of the dark skinned man she'd sat beside all night. "Oops, looks like she's taken too, sorry Jase."

"Not a problem, Mike." Jason said with a smile. "Besides, Trini e-mailed me last week to tell me that she'd finally pinned Zack down and they were dating seriously. She's had a thing for him since, I think, eighth grade. I never stood a chance with her anyway. Billy's the one I've been worried about. He wouldn't even look at a woman since we lost Dani and Toni. I'm just glad that he's looking again."

"That was way more that looking on his part, Jase." Mick said with a smile. "He just reminded me of myself when I met my wife for the first time. Hope you'll find someone to share that house of yours with when Billy moves out in a few months."

"Won't be the first time, Mick." Jason said with a sad smile.

"Perk up, Jase." Triple H said as he joined in on the conversation. "The night is still young and you just might meet someone at the club tonight that strikes your fancy."

"I don't think lightning strikes twice, Paul." Jason said with a sad tone as he watched all his other friends paired off with wives, girlfriends, or a date for the evening. "Dani and Toni were a fluke thing for Billy and I. Just cause Bill has finally found someone he wants to take out doesn't mean that I will too. Fate isn't usually that kind from what I've observed."

"We shall see what the fates and the night has in store for us." Mick said with a teasing yet totally serious tone interlaced together in his voice.

Jason and Paul, Triple H, laughed as they bought up the rear of the large group that was headed back to the locker rooms to dress in some club clothing and then from there to the Ranger Space nightclub nestled into an exclusive area of downtown Los Angeles.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well that's it for chapter 9 folks. Send me a review to let me know what you think about it. The votes are in and here are the final results of the poll that started a few chapters ago.

7 votes to stay in wrestling. 5 votes to leave. 1 vote of "I don't care". 1 split vote for Billy to leave and Jason to stay.

You, the fans of this tale have spoken. Jason and Billy will remain in the WWF (E) for now.

This isn't the end of this tale, by any means. So stick around for the next chapter. Enjoy!

May the Power Protect You!

PernDragonrider


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Unmasking of Rex Red and Wolf McBlue**_

By: PernDragonrider (with major help from psav2005 and Ghost Zero)

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Note:** I want to extend my heartfelt thanks to **psav2005,** **Ghost Zero, **and **Silverline Scimitar** for their help with this story. Kudos accompanied by massive amounts of bowing and scraping at their feet. Without them this tale would have never been written. Psav2005 stepped up to the plate when Ghost Zero lost his net connection for two weeks and provided the information I desperately needed to continue with this tale. Ghost Zero has gotten back on-line now and his help is just as appreciated. Silver Scimitar has graciously sat thru my poor attempts at making this tale work and giving generous comments and constructive criticism when needed. Any mistakes on what goes on with the characters from the wrestling world are mine alone. Also thank you all so much for the generous reviews for this tale. You all know who you are and if I haven't gotten around to replying to your review, I will get to it when time permits. ENJOY! Now on with the tale…

Chapter Ten – The Ranger Space Surprise! 

The cavalcade of vehicles approached the very large building that housed the Ranger Space Club. The line for admittance was stretched almost two blocks long when Jason, Zack, Trini, Tommy, Kimberly, and Kat in Jason's Hummer. Billy drove his with Jessica, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, and Tanya on board. The wrestlers were riding in the Club's limo and followed behind the two Hummers.

"Do you guys want the red carpet entrance or the sneaky way in tonight, Mick?" Jason asked as Mick Foley and the rest of the wrestlers climbed from the limo.

"I think the sneaky way tonight, Jase." Shane answered as all the others agreed with him. "I mean I heard about this place from the others a week ago and I wouldn't mind getting a tour at some point; but I think the less obvious we are the better it will be. Especially with your and Bill's unmasking tonight. Let's let that die down some before going public. Like next week in New York."

"Okay, sneaky way it is." Jason said with a sly grin and an authoritative tone. "Carlos! Let Ryan know that we'll be using the back entrance. I'll meet him in the office after I've gotten this bunch settled in the VIP room."

"Got it boss man!" Carlos said with a smile as he closed the limo's doors and jogged up to the front door.

"BOSS MAN?" Kimberly almost squealed with a combination of panic and surprise in her voice. "What the...? Jason Lee Scott how the hell do you come off having Carlos calling you 'boss man'?"

"Well, Kim." Jason started as he backed slowly away from the petit angry first pink ranger. "I own this place. That's why Carlos called me boss man."

"YOU WHAT!" Almost every voice from wrestler to former teammate was heard after Jason's somewhat quiet statement to Kimberly. Tommy was having a hard time keeping the former Pink Power Ranger from killing his best friend.

"Yeah, well." Jason said blushing slightly. "It's kind of my tribute to the heroes that kept my hometown safe for quite a few years."

"You really own this place?" Adam asked almost choking on his laughter as he remembered meeting Rex, Wolf, and few of the other wrestlers in the club a week ago.

"Yeah, Adam." Jason said his blush still in place. "I really didn't expect it to be this packed tonight or I'd have arranged for Ryan or Andros to let us in the back door. But Billy helps out with some of the stuff too. He's a partner in the Ranger Space just like Ryan, Andros, Zhane, Ashley, and all the others before and after."

"All the ones before and after?" Tommy choked slightly as he held tightly onto Kimberly to keep her from killing Jason until she'd calmed down somewhat. "How did you manage to do that, bro? You mean you know who the ones in Angel Grove were from the beginning?"

"Well, not really." Jason said with a smile on his face. "Look I'll explain everything later but let's get into the club before we draw a huge crowd." Jason turned and started toward a door that could be seen near the back of the building and everyone followed him in various stages of shock.

Jason used a key from the key ring in his hand and opened the door. He led everyone through the employee entrance and into the club proper while Billy with his arm around Jessica's waist was the last to enter the building. Ryan, Andros, and Carlos met them just after the large group got into the main area of the club all with bright smiles on their faces.

"Greetings everyone and welcome to the Ranger Space." Ryan said with a bright happy voice. "If you'll follow me I'll take you to your private lounge for your gathering tonight."

"Go with Ryan guys." Jason said with a small smile on his face. "I've got to run up to the office to take care of some business for the club. I shouldn't be more than a half hour at the most."

The large group including Billy with Jessica still held firmly to his side, followed Ryan and Andros. Carlos brought up the rear of the group behind Billy to make sure they weren't followed to the largest of the private lounges the club boasted. Ryan unlocked the door to the huge VIP suite and smiled as he saw the looks of shock crossing the faces of Jason's guests. "You're server will be in shortly. Anything you want is on the house tonight, boss's orders. Enjoy." Ryan told them as he closed the doors after everyone was inside the still spacious room after the thirty people had entered the suite.

"Andros?" Ryan asked as the doors closed behind the large crowd. "Who's on the schedule to take the VIP room tonight. It will have to be one of the more knowledgeable servers. I'm sure this crowd will have some hard questions that need to be answered."

"Ashley said that she'd scheduled Rachel to cover the room tonight." Andros replied with a smile. "She's originally from Angel Grove and knows quite a bit of Ranger history. Surprisingly she's really up-to-date on all the teams since too. Even the ones that weren't in Angel Grove."

"Good, they're in great hands then." Ryan sighed in relief. "I'm so glad that Ashley hired her for this job."

"You and me both, Ryan." Andros said with a smile. "She's quickly become one of the best waitresses we have; besides Cassie and the rest of us."

"Definitely." Ryan answered as he and Andros left the area while Carlos stationed himself at the door as a guard.

Meanwhile in the large, plush VIP lounge, the entire group was making themselves comfortable. The room was almost completely divided with wrestlers on one side and the former Rangers on the other. The huge room was decorated to look like the interior of the Power Chamber's main room except for the fact that there were low tables with very comfortable chairs and couches arranged around them in conversational pit areas.

"This place has to be massive." Shane sighed as he sat down in a black leather-covered chair. "This room had to have cost a small fortune to decorate alone. Now I know why Jason is always broke all the time."

"Not broke, Shane." Billy said with a smile from where he sat on a small blue leather loveseat with Jessica. "The initial investment for the club wasn't small; however we've slowly built up the large lounges and VIP areas by reinvesting the club's profits back into the club."

"Make sense." Stephanie said as she made her self comfortable on a pink leather couch and smiled when Triple H sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Reinvesting profits is the quickest way to build something large out of something small."

"Jason took a page from dad's book, then." Shane said with a smile at his sister and her boyfriend. "That man needs to stay in wrestling and so do you Bill. You're contracts are going to be up in six months. You are staying in aren't you?"

"Jason and I have not discussed our plans past this event, for now, Shane." Billy replied with a smile at one of his bosses. "I told Jason earlier that all I wanted to do was to get through out very public revelation of identities and that we'd see how things went before making any decisions. Give us a month or so to see how the crowds respond to our team up for tag-team. Then we'll sit down and discuss contracts again."

"Fair enough, Bill." Shane said with a serious tone and nod to let Billy know that subject was dropped for the time being. "I'll pass along that information to dad when I call him tomorrow afternoon. Until then I'm just going to enjoy relaxing in the very comfortable room."

A short, five foot three inch tall, woman with bright red hair entered the room dressed in a pair of silver pants, red low cut tank top, and a silver bolero jacket that looked something like the outfit the Astro Rangers wore before morphing into their Ranger armor. Every male eye in the place was drawn to the tight fitting pants and tank top that showed off her hourglass figure very effectively. "Good evening everyone." The woman said with a happy smile. "My name is Rachel and I'll be your server tonight. Part of my job is to answer any questions you may have about any of the Power Ranger teams; however I cannot give out the identities of those Rangers that were not widely know to be Power Rangers. So the identities of the Mighty Morphin, Ninjetti or Ninja, Zeo, Turbo, Lost Galaxy, Time Force, and Wild Force teams cannot be given out until those Rangers give permission for us to do so. Now before I start taking orders for your drinks and food selections; does anyone have a question about the décor of this room or any Power Ranger related question?"

"I have a question for you, Rachel." Justin said with an appreciative look from her feet to her head before he continued. "You said that the identities of the Turbo Rangers couldn't be given out; but everyone knows that the Turbo Rangers chased Divatox into space and became the Astro Rangers along with Andros as their leader. How can their identities remain a secret?"

"A very good question, sir." Rachel said with a smile for Justin's scrutiny. "There is a slight misconception in your statement however. There were two teams of Turbo Rangers. The second team of Rangers, after the first passed the torch to a new generation of protector, was the team that chased Divatox into space and to search for their kidnapped mentor, Zordon of Eltar. It is the identities of the first team of Turbo Rangers that the public is not privy to and will not be until those Rangers give permission for their identities to be released. Alas I fear that that we might never know who those brave men and women truly were."

"Wow! You are good! How long did you have to study to learn that information? Most people don't even know about the first team." Tommy asked with a low whistle of appreciation for her knowledge.

"Actually I didn't have to study and learn that." Rachel answered with a smile and a wink at Tommy. "I grew up in Angel Grove and graduated from High School about the same time the Turbo Rangers made their first appearance there. I could tell from the news releases when the team changed. I'd watched most of those brave men and women protect our town and our world from the first team that showed up just after a really bad earthquake that was caused by, according to the news reports, an evil space witch named Rita Repulsa."

"You attended Angel Grove High School?" Tommy asked as he and all the other Rangers in the room took a good look at her.

"I lived in Angel Grove most of my life." Zack said with a smile at Rachel. "I don't remember going to school with anyone that looked like you."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't look like this in High School." Rachel said with a blush at Zack's comment. "I was very over-weight and didn't really have a large group of friends that I hung out with. I sort of tried and succeeded in blending into the background. I do recognize some of you from my High School days. Tommy, Kimberly, Kat, Billy, Trini, Adam, Tanya, Zack, and Aisha. I don't see Jason with you, but he can't be far behind if the rest of you are here. You were almost inseparable during high school. But I'm not here for a reunion. What can I get everyone to drink and what would you like from the kitchen?"

The large group gave their order and Rachel wrote them down with seemingly calm fingers even though inside she was shaking like a leaf. _"Why did I wear my necklace today? If Tommy gets a look at it I'm as good as dead, even with all these strangers in the room; he'll freak if he sees it. Damn!"_ He thoughts were chasing around and around even as she managed to take the drink orders and get them down without showing that she was absolutely panicking inside. She didn't even hear the doors open and Jason enter the room until she was standing before him and his familiar baritone was ordering a drink.

"I'll have a strawberry banana smoothie, Rachel." Jason said and smiled as her eyes flew up and met the smile on his face that reached his eyes. "Ashley told me she hired a new waitress a few weeks ago. I check out everyone that comes to work at the Ranger Space. Welcome to the club."

"Thanks, boss." Rachel said with a surprisingly soft and even tone of voice. "Anything from the kitchen for you tonight?"

"Actually Ryan and Carlos are going to be bringing in the food for the group. All of that was prearranged." Jason answered the smile still in place in his tone and on his face. "So the drinks will be all we'll need for now."

"Right away, boss." Rachel answered and quickly left the room to get the large drink order filled as quickly as possible. _"I'll serve Tommy and Kimberly their drinks last. That way I can get out of the way and back to being in the background like I'm used to. Damn I knew I shouldn't have worn my good luck charm today. Something just told me to leave it at home; but the last time I did that I almost got squished by a monster the Astro Rangers were fighting against. Shit! Can't win for losing Rach. Just keep it together until after the drinks are served. It's never come out of the tank top before. It won't this time either."_ Rachel started assembling the drinks on a small serving cart as the bartender finished making them. Unknown to her, her 'good luck charm' did come out of the tank top and was prominently displayed against the dark red background of her shirt. She continued loading the cart and once all thirty drinks were there; she returned to the largest of the VIP rooms were her boss was entertaining a large number of guests.

Rachel dispensed the drinks all around the room with a smile and quick lithe shimmy out of the way when one of the wrestlers tried to give her a playful squeeze. She was blushing so brightly by the time she'd delivered all the drinks that her face almost matched the color of her shirt perfectly. Rachel continued to serve the drinks as needed for the large group. About two hours after they'd arrived, the wrestlers left with good byes for everyone. The large room now only held the former rangers, Jessica, David Trueheart, Rachel, and Justin's girlfriend from college, Liz.

Unknown to Rachel, the entire time she was serving drinks to everyone her good luck charm was displayed in the open for anyone that cared to take a closer look. She bent over to exchange Kimberly's empty drink glass for a new one when a male hand shot into view and grabbed the charm and chain roughly. The male hand then jerked hard on the chain and Rachel almost fell over the table with a grimace of pain.

"Where in the HELL did you get this?" Tommy's angry scream seemed to echo around the room even as he continued to pull on the necklace. His jerking and tugging on the chain around the back of Rachel's neck cause it to dig in deeply and uncomfortably.

"OW!" Rachel cried out as the chain was again given an almost vicious jerk and it cut deeper into her neck. "I've had it for years." Tears formed in Rachel's eyes and spilled over to run down her face. She raised her head slightly and her sad eyes made contact with the shock and blazing anger that was almost beaming from Tommy's chocolate eyes. She looked down at the chain and the attached charm that was hidden in Tommy's tightly closed fist. Rachel sighed sadly as she leaned even further over the table and then ducked her head and allowed the chain to slip over her head. Her voice was so soft and sad when she finally spoke that it brought tears to Kimberly's eyes. "It's yours now; always has been."

Everyone looked between Rachel and Tommy with varying degrees of confusion and shock showing on their faces. Now that she could stand up straight; Rachel turned and almost bolted from the room. Jason, an angry and stern expression on his face, called out, "Rachel! Stop!" His command tones and deep baritone echoing harshly around the room. The former teammates and even their dates looked on in wonder as Rachel continued out of the room as if Jason had never spoken.

Tears obscured her vision as Rachel turned and walked quickly toward the employee's locker room located at the back of the large nightclub. As she passed through the archway that led into the employee only areas of the club; Rachel felt a wave of power flow over her and she found herself to be standing in a large room that looked like a posh executive boardroom. Her tears still flowed down her face and her right hand still held the towel she'd been cleaning up with against the deep cut on the back her neck the necklace had made when it was repeatedly jerked. She looked around and even her tears couldn't fully obscure the sight of Andros, Ashley, and Zhane standing about three feet away with almost matching angry and disappointed scowls on their faces.

"I can't believe you thought you'd get away with stealing from the club's displays, Rachel." Ashley said sharply; her disappointment and disgust almost dripped from words because of her tone.

"Steal what? From where?" Rachel asked in disbelief even as her tears still flowed down her pretty heart shaped face. "I've never even stolen a dime from the club, Ashley."

"Then explain how THIS came to be around your neck?" Jason demanded harshly as he, Tommy, and Billy entered the room through the doors behind where Ashley, Andros, and Zhane stood. Jason stepped around the three blocking the only exit from the room, extended his right arm, and opened his hand to display Rachel's necklace and good luck charm lying in the palm of his hand.

"I didn't steal it." Rachel said quietly even as she saw the looks of disbelief flow over the faces of the six angry people around her. She seemed to shrink slightly as her shoulders drooped and she continued in a quiet, sad voice; "I bought the charm, a dagger, and a rectangular shaped device, I think the charm fits into it somehow, from an antiques shop in Angel Grove. I've had my 'good luck charm' and the other two items every since two or three weeks before graduating from high school."

Jason was ready to roar in frustration when he was brought up short by Cassie's voice issuing from the hidden speakers in the room as well as from the communicator that was strapped to Andros's left wrist. "Andros!" Cassie said calmly.

"Go ahead and report, Cass." Andros said with a sharp angry edge to his normally calm voice.

"TJ, Merrick, and I have checked all of the displays in the club, Andros." Cassie's frustrated sigh could be heard as she continued. "The locks, seals, and security systems haven't been tampered with that we can discover. Also there is nothing missing from the display that holds all the memorabilia from the original Green Ranger. Don't know what you think was taken; but it wasn't taken from anything we've been entrusted with safekeeping."

"Thanks, Cassie." Jason said sternly. "Let the others in the Power Chamber Room know that I'll be back to join as soon as I can. We've found ourselves in a bit of mystery here."

"No problem, Jason." Cassie replied. "Oh, Carlos just returned from dropping of your other co-workers back at the Coliseum. He wants to know if you need anything."

"Tell him to come up to the boardroom." Jason answered. "I might need him to drive someone home for me."

"Got it." Cassie said and the communication stopped.

"Sit down everyone." Jason said with a snap of command showing in his voice. "Rachel, you sit here." Jason indicated a chair on his left while he motioned for the others to sit on the other side of table.

Rachel eased into the chair and hissed with a small amount of pain as she removed the towel she'd been holding to her neck. Zhane jumped up immediately when he was the first to see the blood that had soaked into it.

"I'll get the first aid kit!" Zhane said with some alarm, as he almost seemed to teleport from a sitting to standing position; so fast did he rise at the sight of the blood soaked towel. "Why didn't you say something about being hurt, Rachel?"

"Quite possibly it was because we never gave her chance to tell us about her injury." Billy said with a nasty look at Tommy's scowling face. "I would surmise that the lightweight, yet very strong, platinum chain Rachel's 'good luck charm' was hung on is responsible for the injury to her neck.

Zhane returned in seconds with a large first aid kit in his hand that he passed across the table to Jason. Jason lifted Rachel's long red hair gently as Andros came around the table to help. Andros took the pony-tailed heavy mass of hair from Jason's hand. Jason gently cleaned the dried blood from around the long gash across the back of Rachel's neck. Her hiss of pain as the alcohol on the sterile wipe seeped into the thin cut had Jason drawing in a sympathetic breath with her. "It's okay, Rachel." Jason said quietly and gently as he continued to clean the wound. "It's not deep enough for stitches; but this might leave a little scar."

"What's one more to add to the collection?" Rachel sighed as Jason covered the cut with a large gauze pad and gently taped it into place. Jason nodded at Andros and the Red Astro Ranger released Rachel's ponytail and allowed it to fall back into place.

"One more to what collection?" Jason asked in confusion as he repacked the first aid kit and handed it back to Zhane.

"One more scar." Rachel sighed again as Jason scowled. "Growing up in Angel Grove with all the monster attacks happening, from the beginning of high school until getting saved from Astronema's goons by that wave of light, meant that most citizens of that fair Californian city have scars, Jason. Heck the last day I didn't wear my good luck charm; I almost got squished into the pavement by one of Astronema's monsters. Have worn that necklace ever since. Today is first chance I've had to return it to its rightful owner."

"Rightful owner?" Tommy squeaked in surprise at her soft words. "What the heck do you mean, woman?"

"I know, all right?" Rachel said with a small smile for the shocked looks she received from Tommy, Billy, and Jason. "Not because of working here. Andros, Cassie, TJ, Merrick, Ryan, nor any of the other former Power Ranger employees have said a word to me. I've known since Tommy attacked Jason with some weird green beam in the hallway at the high school. After that I just put two and two together and got six people always dressed in red, green, black, red, blue, yellow, or pink. Wasn't hard to know when the teams changed or colors changed in Tommy's case."

"That long?" Billy asked with a small understanding smile gracing his face and his eyes twinkling with merriment. "You never gave away even a small hint that you knew; even when we were lab partners for an entire semester."

"Why would I tell anyone, Bill?" Rachel asked with a wry and sad tone of voice. "It wasn't like anyone ever talked to me; unless they had to, even you when I was your lab partner. I was either ignored or teased worse than Bulk and Skull did to you. So why would I tell something like that? Besides, it could have gotten you into trouble if I did."

"You said you had a dagger and a rectangular device that you bought with your charm, right?" Andros asked bringing the conversation back on track; however he noticed the stunned almost pained expression that covered Tommy and Jason's faces when she'd talked about how she found out about their identities.

"They're at home, in a display case my grandfather built for me." Rachel told Andros with a sad smile. "I'll give Carlos my house key and he can go and get them. They truly belong to Tommy and he should have them. I just feel fortunate that I was able to keep them safe until I could meet him again one day."

"Wait a second." Billy said thoughtfully. "I don't understand how you could have purchased those items at an antiques shop in Angel Grove when the Dragon Dagger would have still be locked up in the Power Chamber and Tommy would have been in possession of his old coin and morpher. What the hell is going on here?"

"I can take the coin out of the setting for you to examine." Rachel said with a low shy tone and ducked her head in embarrassment. "I designed the setting cause I didn't want to do anything to the coin that would deface or destroy it. The antique dealer gave me a certificate that said the items were found in during a construction project that was done over an old unmarked cemetery from sometime in the eighteen hundreds."

"The cloned Green Ranger." Tommy moaned as he looked at Billy's stunned expression. "That's the only way an antique dealer could have had those things. Zedd cloned the dagger, the morpher, and me; he then used the Green Ranger's powers he'd stolen with that crystal of his and powered the coin back up. Remember when you guys got sent back in time to the old west of Angel Grove's history? I was in the present fighting against myself; literally."

"But… " Billy started to say and then stopped when Carlos arrived in the boardroom.

"You needed me to drive someone home, boss?" Carlos asked with a worried frown on his face when he saw the occupants of the room. "What's up? Did Rachel get sick or something?"

"Actually, Carlos," Jason said with a relieved sigh. "Would you mind driving over to Rachel's home and bringing back something for her?"

"Not at all. What you need me to get for ya, my doll?" Carlos asked with a wink at Rachel's now brightly blushing face.

"I need the case I showed you a couple of months ago from the bookshelf by the door, Carlos." Rachel said quietly because Jason was growling angrily and glaring at Carlos. "Just use your key and bring me back that display case, okay roomie?"

"ROOMIE!" Jason roared in a completely unexpected jealous rage as he lunged from his seat toward the now shocked and quickly backing up Carlos, even as Tommy and Zhane lunged for him.

Billy blinked in surprised shock at Jason's roar just as Zhane lunged toward Carlos and Tommy almost flew across the table at Jason. He looked up at Rachel's shocked and white face and gave her a small smile as he said; "We appear to have a propensity toward extremely primitive reactions when we discover the one that's meant for us. I surmise that it has something to do with the remnants of the powers we held as Power Rangers."

"Do what?" Rachel asked in surprise even as she rose to her feet in shock and looked wildly for the exit to the room. "Jason cannot be interested in someone like me. He should be with Kimberly or someone like that."

"Don't talk like that, Rachel." Ashley said as she rose from her chair and waddled around the table to take the clearly distraught women into her arms and led her to the other side of the large table. "I've seen this happen before between other rangers. It's something that's left over from the powers. The guys tend to get a little prehistoric when they find the women for them."

"But… " Rachel said and Ashley just placed her finger over Rachel's open mouth.

"Don't say your aren't good enough for him, Rach." Ashley said quietly and with conviction. "The powers have never led a Ranger wrong with a soul deep match before. Look at Ryan and Carlos. Those two were bears around each other until they hooked up as a couple. Now it's like Carlos is whole new person. Just accept and move on. He'll never do anything to intentionally hurt you now that he's found you. I know. Andros and I have had some fights in our time as a couple; but he's never said or done anything that would hurt me. Relax and quit being so skittish around men. Please, for me, try?"

"I… he… me?" Rachel asked as she literally shook with fright in Ashley's arms. "Why?"

The tussle on the floor ended quickly with Zhane and Andros, bodily, lifting Jason off Carlos and breaking the chokehold Jason had on Carlos's neck. Tommy helped and between the three they managed to get Jason back into the nearest chair while Billy rose and quickly checked on Carlos's condition. Carlos moaned softly as Billy helped him into a chair on the opposite side of the table from Jason.

"What the hell brought that on?" Tommy asked glaring angrily at everyone in the room. His temper flared as he saw Ashley trying to comfort Rachel and watched as Rachel's face blanched totally white and she slid to the floor shaking and sobbing quietly.

"Carlos will live." Zhane said as he too checked on his old teammate. "Jason's rational thinking should come back in ten to twenty minutes. I've never seen anyone react so violently to counterpart shock before.

"Counterpart shock?" Tommy asked in confusion even as he watched Jason stare at the quaking Rachel with an intensity he'd only seen in his best friend when they were Power Rangers together and deeply immersed in a battle situation.

"You saw it in me earlier tonight with Jessica, Tommy." Billy said with a calm tone in his voice. "According to the records from both the Command Center and Power Chamber along with information provided by the Aquitain Rangers, those chosen to wield the powers have often violent, primitive, instinctual reactions when they find the person that best completes them. The need to have and keep this person close to you forever is almost all consuming. I would have probably had the same reaction Jason did to Rachel's words about Carlos being her roommate if Jessie or anyone had said anything about her being with someone else. I think it took about fifteen minutes where I wasn't seeing red every time someone looked at Jessica."

"I really didn't pay that much attention then, Bill." Tommy said with a touch of regret in his voice. "I was still trying to calm down so I wouldn't rip both of your heads off and stuff them down your throats."

"Maybe that's why you went Green Ranger on me in the locker room at the stadium, bro." Jason said with a calmer tone even as he watched Rachel and Ashley like a hawk watches a mouse it's picked for prey.

"Green Ranger?" Tommy asked with confusion.

"Yeah, bro. When you busted into the locker room your eyes were flashing green fire, a green fire I haven't seen since we broke Rita's spell over you. Scared the shit outta me and Bill." Jason said with a teasing note in his voice yet his gaze was still locked on Rachel and Ashley at the other end of the huge table.

The men continued their conversation and gradually Jason's gaze shifted to those he was talking to and not on the two women speaking quietly at the other end of the room.

"Rach." Ashley said softly once Rachel's near hysterical crying had calmed some. "Tell me what's wrong with Jason liking you."

"He's everything, Ash." Rachel said with a sad tone of voice and a sniffle. "He was the best looking and best liked guy at school. I never stood a chance with him back then. He never looked at me or any other girl like he is now. Not even when he dated Emily did he look at her like a predator looks at prey. It's scaring me."

"It's called counterpart shock, Rach." Ashley told her as she helped Rachel into a chair at the other end of the long table in the room. "Those that held the powers of a Ranger experience it after they're no longer active Rangers or have passed their powers over into a another. Remember how Ryan was about Carlos the first day they met. He was absolutely livid that Carlos was sharing the apartment with you. Then after about a half an hour he calmed down and realized that he and Carlos were meant to be and his living with you wasn't going to be the obstacle his counterpart shock made it out to be. We've noticed over the years that those that have held powers drawn from or related to animals have reactions that mimic the animals their powers were from."

"But his last power was as the Gold Zeo Ranger." Rachel almost whined as she whispered with Ashley. "Why would that cause him to react that violently toward Carlos?"

"The power he held the longest was as the first Red Ranger, and that's the power he's used most recently, Rachel." Ashley said with a small smile. "The reds just recently teamed up on the moon to get rid of the last remnants of the Machine Empire."

"Oh." Rachel said with a small gasp of surprise.

"And that's why I was such as ass, Rachel." Jason's soft baritone issued from behind her making Rachel jump and squeak in shock and surprise. Jason placed his large hand gently onto her shoulder and kept her from bolting from the room. "I've already apologized to Carlos, he's accepted, and he understands what happened. Now will you accept my apology for being overwhelmed?"

"I… I… " Rachel tried to say and Ashley helped by smiling up at her boss and saying. "She accepts, Jase."

"Good." Jason said and then eased into the chair next to Rachel with a smile that reached his eye gracing his face. "Now, Carlos is going to get the things you requested. I want to take you out to dinner, next week sometime, just the two of us. Will you go with me?"

A/N: Does Jason get a yes? Are the items Rachel described for Billy, Jason, Tommy, Zhane, Andros, and Ashley the Dragon Dagger and the Morpher that goes with the green coin? How are the others going to react to the surprises Billy and Jason have yet to reveal? Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter! As always please read and review and May the Power Protect You, Pern.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Unmasking of Rex Red and Wolf McBlue**_

By: PernDragonrider (with major help from psav2005 and Ghost Zero)

**Disclaimer:** See first chapter.

**Note:** I want to extend my heartfelt thanks to **psav2005,** **Ghost Zero, **and **Silverline Scimitar** for their help with this story. Kudos accompanied by massive amounts of bowing and scraping at their feet. Without them this tale would have never been written. Psav2005 stepped up to the plate when Ghost Zero lost his net connection for two weeks and provided the information I desperately needed to continue with this tale. Ghost Zero has gotten back on-line now and his help is just as appreciated. Silver Scimitar has graciously sat thru my poor attempts at making this tale work and giving generous comments and constructive criticism when needed. Any mistakes on what goes on with the characters from the wrestling world are mine alone. Also thank you all so much for the generous reviews for this tale. You all know who you are and if I haven't gotten around to replying to your review, I will get to it when time permits. ENJOY! Now on with the tale…

Chapter Eleven – More Surprises for Everyone! 

"Good." Jason said and then eased into the chair next to Rachel with a smile that reached his eye gracing his face. "Now, Carlos is going to get the things you requested. I want to take you out to dinner, next week sometime, just the two of us. Will you go with me?"

"As long as my boss doesn't have me scheduled to work," Rachel teased lightly yet with a very shaky voice. "I'll go out to dinner with you."

"Thank you, Rachel." Jason said with a bright smile lighting his face. Tommy and Billy both noticed that this smile actually had his eyes twinkling as he turned to face them.

"How long will it take Carlos to get there and back, Jase?" Billy asked with a serious expression as he slowly turned the Green Ranger's Power coin over and over in his hand.

"About 10 minutes." Rachel answered with a small smile as she watched Billy with the coin. "I, well we, live in an apartment complex about six blocks from here. The rent is steep; but it's so close to work that we don't have to worry about travel expenses. Ryan is planning on moving in with Carlos and I sometime in the next two or three months. I think that's when his lease is up on his apartment across town.

Less than 10 minutes later, Carlos was back in the room with the display case Rachel had asked him to bring. She carefully opened the case and then allowed Billy and Tommy to inspect the contents while downstairs Jason and Andros were removing the originals from the display case.

Jason and Andros returned with the original Green Power Coin, Morpher, and the Dragon Dagger. Jason sat them before Billy as Zhane handed him a magnifying glass along with a small compact scanner. Billy examined the three identical items carefully keeping the ones from Rachel separated from the ones Jason and Andros had brought up.

"Rachel was lucky, Jason." Billy said after a few moments with the two Green Coins. "This coin." Billy held up the one from the historical display of the club. "This coin is powerless and had been for some years now; however the coin from Rachel's necklace is still active. This touching her skin would have conveyed the Green Ranger's Powers to her and since that power was always somewhat tainted by evil; I shudder to think of the outcome had it bonded to her. There is a small residual reading of Rachel's bio scan on the coin; however not a deep enough connection for it to have bonded to her. The Dragon Dagger and Morpher from the Ranger Space's displays are in the same condition as the coins, defunct. But the items Rachel possesses still resonate with energy. I surmise that Tommy could, should he desire, put this coin into this morpher and again become the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. It is incredible that Zedd was able to clone all of this and for it to still contain enough residual energy after all this time for it to be a viable tool, should it ever be needed."

"I could morph with that coin and morpher?" Tommy asked as he looked on from where he sat next to Billy. His voice held awe along with an equal measure of desire.

"You could morph and use the Dragon Dagger to call up the Dragonzord from the depths of Angel Grove Harbor too, Tommy." Billy said with a small wistful smile on his face. Unfortunately, not having comparable powers to work with you would eventually lead to your untimely demise. I would not suggest morphing with this unless absolutely necessary. Since the Zordon's passing and the Wave, all of the newer powers have operated on a significantly different wavelength that what our original powers did. You wouldn't have the support you needed from those powers. The only reason that Jason was not adversely harmed when he morphed for the team up of the Reds a few months ago was that your powers and TJ's were from Zordon and that was enough to support his Power Coin and him until the battle was over."

"You mean I could have used that to help out the Turbo and Astro Rangers this whole time?" Rachel squeaked in surprise as Billy returned the Morpher, Dagger, and Coin to their original resting places.

"You could have, Rachel." Billy said with a small smile for the totally stunned and absolutely stunningly beautiful young woman at the other end of the table. "However, once bonded to you the powers would have dwindled slowly over the years and possibly harmed you as they died. Without a direct morph to morph transfer or using the Sword of Power; the consequences could have been fatal to you to have tried."

"They belong to Tommy." Rachel said with a shaky voice and she smiled sadly as she rose from her chair and presented Tommy with the necklace and display case. Both the morpher and dagger were held gently yet securely in the case while the coin was again safely behind the two pieces of decorative glass and held together with the golden chain that bound it into a necklace and charm. "Even though I did purchase them; they've always belonged to the person that was the Green Ranger and not me. I've just held them in trust, so to speak, for him until I could return them to their rightful owner."

Tommy looked wistfully at the items and then shook his head slightly as he looked up into Rachel's eyes. "These items belonged to someone that stayed in the past, Rachel." Tommy's voice held conviction yet was also tinged with a touch of longing and sadness too. "I think that he and I would like you keep them for us both. Either that or donate them to the displays here at the club. This is one small part of the legacy that Zordon gave to all of us that have wielded the power and I think this part should remain with you. You've kept them safe for years now and it won't hurt to you to keep them and pass them down through your family line."

"My parents were killed in the fighting on Terra Venture." Rachel said sadly. "My older brother and his wife too. I'm all that's left of my line, Tommy. I only purchased these with the intention of getting them into the hands of the person who should have them. I don't know if there's some kind of aura or residual knowledge left in that coin; but whenever I touched it with my bare hand I saw you. They were and again are yours to do with as you please, Tommy."

"Then here, Andros." Tommy said with a small smile toward the Red Astro Ranger. "Put these with the others in the display downstairs. I think leaving them in the case and the necklace will show that they're slightly different from the ones you already have. Maybe you could put a small plaque or sign up that told of the second Green Ranger and this is his legacy to all of us. I think he, Rachel, and I would like that very much, my friend."

"I'll see to getting it added to the displays within the next week or so, Tommy." Ashley said as Andros placed the items into a small hidden safe in the wall behind where Jason sat with a smile on his face. "I'll need some information from you and the others that knew the cloned Green Ranger; but I think we can do a credible memorial display for him, for the items he's passed back through the ages and into the hands of the one that originally held them."

"A Legacy of Power." Rachel said with a smile. "That's what you could call the display, Ash."

"A Legacy of Power. I like that Rachel." Ashley said as she returned the smile.

"Speaking of legacies," Jason said as he stood and looked around the room. "We should return to the Power Chamber room. Billy and I have some important information to impart to you and the others, Tommy."

"Jessie's still there." Billy said warily. "Justin's girlfriend, Liz, is too. Perhaps we should wait to pass along Zordon's legacy until it's just our Ranger family that's present."

"Rachel has known for years, Bill." Jason said with an understanding tone of voice. "I'm sure you will eventually tell Jessica about your time as the Blue Ranger too. That only leaves Justin's girlfriend and I think that Cassie might arrange a small tour of the club for her while we talk."

"I'll let Cassie know." Zhane said as he, Andros, and Carlos left the room with smiles again on their faces. "We're sorry to have accused you of stealing the coin, Rach. No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings, Zhane." Rachel told him with a smile. "I guess that I'll be leaving the Ranger Space, as an employee, if things work out between me and Jase anyway. Not good policy for a waitress to date the man that owns the club she works at."

"Actually, Rachel," Jason said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I think that we can find a job for you here at the club; historian perhaps. Even if doesn't work out between us; I'm not here enough to cause waves for you."

The group left the room with bright laughter and smiles. Andros and Zhane returned to their jobs as managers while Carlos went behind the bar to help Ryan serve drinks. Billy, Tommy, Jason and Rachel returned to the room and were surprised to find that Justin's girlfriend, Liz, had already left.

"Well, that solves one minor problem." Jason said quietly as they returned to the room decked out like the old Power Chamber's interior. Tommy quickly returned to Kimberly's side, while Billy returned to his place seated next to Jessie. He was pleased to see that his friends had accepted her into their tight knit group without question or reserve. Jason, his arm still around Rachel's shoulders moved to where he was standing before what would have been Zordon's warp tube, had he been in the actual Power Chamber. "Your attention please; everyone!" Jason called out and allowed his voice to drop back into the deep commanding tones that he had used during his tenure as a Power Ranger.

It only took a few moments for everyone to shift to where they could see Jason and Rachel. Billy and Jessica moved to stand next to them. Rachel eased from under Jason's arm and she sat down on a low stool that was just behind him while motioning for Jessica to do the same. Once the two were seated nearby, Jason continued.

"I know that tonight has been one of surprises for all of us." Jason said with a smile on his face and Billy smiled at the reference to their unmasking earlier that night. "What most of you don't know is that there's a few more surprises in store for you. The first one being that Bill has been back home, where he belonged, since about three hours BEFORE Divatox destroyed the Power Chamber. Neither of us ever meant to disappear from your lives for as long as we have; however Zordon left behind not only the legacy of our time as Power Rangers, but also a legacy that will continue to take care of us for many years to come."

"What legacy?" Trini asked with a note of intrigue and curiosity in her voice.

"Quite simply everything, Trini." Billy said with a small smile as Trini gasped in shock when her brain registered what Billy's words meant.

"He brought me to the Power Chamber about an hour before Lerigot arrived to send him back home." Jason said with sad smile. "I did get the chance to tell him goodbye and how much he'd be missed by me and all the others. However he'd brought me there, not to be able to tell him goodbye, but to give him the legacy for his Rangers. Alpha dropped about fifty computer CD's into my hands just before he teleported me back into my bedroom at the house. I spent the time between Zordon's leaving and getting Billy back from Aquitar trying to make heads or tails of everything Zordon had given to us. A six-hour argument with Dimitria watching and listening in wasn't fun either. It only took me transmitting a portion of one CD to Bill and he was teleporting back home to Earth. We moved from Angel Grove to New York; simply to keep the information of Zordon's legacy as far away from Divatox and then Astronema as possible." Jason stopped speaking and took a drink of water while Billy picked up the explanation.

"While in New York Jason and I worked at various jobs, just to keep food on the table and a roof over our heads. We used what spare money we had and created small business; back here in Angel Grove, that ran on very shoestring budgets. I waded through all of the information from Zordon during this time while Jason worked two, sometimes three, jobs to keep us feed and housed. Working at one of the local gyms as a coach is how we came to the attention of Vince McMahon and the WWF. He offered us jobs as trainers and fight coordinators. We gratefully took that job, simply for the amount of income. During this time I started slowly leaking some of the medical and advanced electronic information into the companies we'd created. We've slowly built up the companies as well as this place, since then. The Ranger Space was Jason's idea. A place where everyone, not from Angel Grove, can come and learn about those that protected this world from evil."

Billy stopped and took a drink and Jason took the tale back up again. "Anyway to cut to the chase. The profits from the businesses and the Club that aren't funneled back in to keep them alive have been put into a special fund that's overseen by Bill's dad, Hank, and Zack's dad, Nate. Anyone that's ever wielded the powers of Ranger, whether those powers came from Zordon or not, has access to the Ranger's Emergency Fund. The Fund has quietly provided grants to those that give up, sometimes, large portions of their lives when the mantle of Ranger calls. Kim, your gymnastics studio; Tommy, your college education; Justin's college tuition, books, and living expenses, along with several other grants from the Fund for most of you here tonight. That's the last surprise for all of you that we have. If you want to know more about the REF and your personal finances; Mr. Cranston and Mr. Taylor will tell you everything; just call them. Billy and I are going to stay as wrestlers for at least another year, maybe two, and then we'll retire. Oh, and another small piece of Ranger history has come into the keeping of the Ranger Space tonight. The Green Power Coin, Morpher, and Dragon Dagger the Lord Zedd empowered his cloned Green Ranger with has been discovered and a small memorial display for him and his small part in our legacy is being created by Ashley and Rachel."

"Counterpart shock, Jase?" Trini asked with a knowing smile as Jason said Rachel's name.

"Yes, Tri." Jason said with a happy smile as he pulled Rachel to her feet even as Billy pulled Jessica to hers. "We've both finally been hit with it. Billy's reaction was mild; however mine was just a few degrees stronger than that because I've morphed recently. After recovering from trying to choke Carlos to death in a jealous rage; Rachel has agreed to go out on a date with me sometime next week. I'd take her out tomorrow night; but I have it on good authority that her boss has her scheduled to work until closing time."

Everyone shared a small laugh with Jason over his joke about Rachel's boss and the group spent the rest of their time at the Ranger Space enjoying each other's company and getting to know each other all over again. It was not a huge surprise to those in the room that Tommy and Kimberly and Aisha and Rocky were sticking close to each other's sides. All of them had accepted the Counterpart Shock as part of their lives since Trini and Zack were the first to be brought together by it during their time in Switzerland.

Tommy returned to his schooling; but kept in touch with Kimberly throughout. Aisha and Rocky were married about six months after that fateful night. Two months later, Billy and Jessica were married. One year to the day of their Unmasking, Billy retired from the world of professional wrestling with many more single and tag-team titles to his name. Jason stayed for another six months before he too retired and married Rachel. Rachel and Jason happily ran the Ranger Space nightclub with a large staff of former Rangers to help them. Ashley and Andros first child was a boy they named in honor of Zordon, Andrew Zordon Hammond. Tommy and Kimberly eventually married; but not before Tommy was again called upon to take up the mantle of Power Ranger and, this time, mentor to a team to protect the world from being returned to the time of the dinosaurs. This team called Reefside their home and was called Power Rangers Dino Thunder.

Many have been called to take up the mantle of Power Ranger and protector through the years. The Ranger's Emergency Fund is still administered and kept alive and well with profits from the first businesses Jason and Billy started on shoestring budgets that have grown into huge corporations. These corporations provide great advancements in the fields of medicine, electronics, and communications for everyone to enjoy. The information Zordon provided on how to access the Morphin Grid, Morpher and Zord construction, along with other strictly Power Ranger related information is kept secret and quiet. This special legacy continues to assist those brave individuals that are chosen to become protectors of our world whenever needed.

May the Power Protect You Always, Rangers old and new alike!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX The End XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thus ends the tale of The Unmasking of Rex Red and Wolf McBlue. Please leave a review and I hope everyone has enjoyed this twist on a Power Rangers story. As I've said before my very appreciative thanks to Ghost Zero, Psav2005, and Silverline Scimitar for all of their assistance with this missive.

I hope that those of you that read this story take the time to stop and think about the everyday heroes that come into our lives when needed the most. Policemen, Firemen, Paramedics, Emergency Medical Technicians, Doctors, Nurses, Soldiers, Seamen, Marines, Airmen and all of those that dedicate large portions or in some cases their entire lives to keeping us safe from harm. A salute to them and to those actor and actresses, both living and gone from our lives, that have brought to life heroes, young and old alike, throughout the ages for us to look up to and enjoy watching. A giant round of applause, thanks, and appreciation for giving us such wonderful characters to be able to write about.

As a last note, this is dedicated to the memories of both Thuy Trang and Eric Frank. Your contributions to the world of Power Rangers as Trini Kwan and David Trueheart will be forever missed.


End file.
